When the Love is Loved
by redaddict
Summary: Sehun seorang dokter bedah dan Kai seorang pengusaha kaya. wanita dengan karir cemerlang yang tak pernah bermain dengan cinta dan pria yang mengaku tak pernah menyakiti hati wanita tapi selalu berakhir dengan banyak wanita di hotel. "Sebenarnya tertinggal di mana otakmu?" "Jangan pacaran di kantorku! kalian akan menghambat rejeki orang!" KaiHun ChanBaek KrisHo GS Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Sehun Oh, Kai Kim

 _Untuk Kaihun lover_

CHAPTER 1

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi. Atau silahkan meninggalkan pesan suara setelah bunyi biipppp.."

"Sehun apa kau sedang melakukan operasi nak? Maaf mengganggumu, jika kau menerima pesan ini segeralah menelpon mama. Selamat bekerja sayang." Lilly Oh wanita paruh baya itu baru saja meninggalkan pesan suara untuk anak keduanya Oh Sehun. Dengan gerakan yang lemah gemulai wanita berdarah Belanda-Korea itu kembali duduk diatas sofa di ruang santai mansionnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar gila bekerja. Aku takut Sehun akan menolak ide ini." Lilly mengeluh sambil memegangi cangkir tehnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana dekatnya Sehun dengan Kai. Kecil kemungkinan dia akan menolak pria semapan dia." Jawab Adam Oh selaku ayah kandung dari Sehun Oh. Pria dengan aura kewibawaan kental itu duduk disamping istrinya sambil mengusap tangan lilly bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aku tahu Sehun memang dekat dengannya sejak kecil, tapi bukankah Sehun selalu menganggap Kai sebagai seorang kakak? Begitu pula dengan Kai." Kali ini Lilly menggenggam tangan Adam dengan lebih kuat.

"Aku menyukai Kai." Kalimat yang sarat akan makna lain itu keluar mulus dari mulut Adam dan membuat sukses membuat Lilly tersedak tehnya.

"maksudku aku menyukai Kai karena aku telah mengenal seluk beluk keluarganya dan aku pikir Kai adalah orang yang tepat untuk Sehun." Adam dengan cepat mengklarifiksi opini yang sempat membuat Lilly kaget.

"Apa kau pikir Kai akan menerima perjodohan ini?" Lilly bertanya sambil menerawang ke arah jendela kaca besar di ruang santai mansion keluarga Oh.

" _Gosh Lilly,_ mari kita tidak menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi. Biarkan mereka yang memutuskannya. Sekarang bisakah kau membuatkanku secangkir kopi lagi?" Jawab Adam sambil menyodorkan cangkir kosongnya.

* * *

Di suatu mansion yang tak kalah megahnya, sebuah keluarga kecil sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Terlihat seorang kepala keluarga duduk dibagian ujung meja makan yang dapat menampung dua belas orang sekaligus. Di samping kanan duduk lah seorang wanita cantik yang menyandang status sebagai istri dari sang kepala keluarga. Dan di samping kiri duduklah anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga ini.

Hidangan-hidangan yang ditata dengan amat cantik, sebuah pisau dan garpu yang menemani disisi kanan dan kiri hidangan, gelas _wine_ yang diisi setengah, serta tisu yang ditata sedemikian rupa menambah keindahan makan malam keluarga ini.

"Bagaimana kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan Jerman itu Kai?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga sambil memotong kecil _steak_ nya.

"Mereka menyetujui kerja sama yang kita tawarkan pa. Kontrak sudah ditanda tangani. Kali ini tidak terlalu banyak terjadi penawaran. Mereka langsung setuju karena _financial problem_ yang saat ini sedang mereka alami. Aku senang karena masalah mereka memudahkan pekerjaanku." Jawab Kai dengan senyuman ramahnya.

" _Enough gentleman, we have made our rule. No business on diner table._ " Esther Kim mulai janggah dengan suami dan anaknya yang selalu melanggar satu-satunya peraturan tegas yang berlaku saat makan malam.

" _As you wish mrs. ex supermodel._ " Oscar Kim menjawab dengan penuh sarkasmenya kepada sang istri.

" _Well thank you mr. Husband. I appreciate that._ " Balas Esther dengan senyuman manisnya. Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan sedikit candaan. Kai sangat bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang harmonis, meskipun kesibukan yang dimilikinya sering membuatnya melewatkan waktu berharga untuk keluarga dan harus mengesampingkan hal-hal pribadinya.

"Jadi bagaimana Kai? Kau setuju sayang?" Pandangan Esther dan Oscar tertuju kepada Kai.

"Maaf ma, aku tidak terlalu fokus. Bisa mama ulang lagi?" Kai meminta dengan sopan sambil memajukan kursinya.

"Dasar anak ini, mama bicara panjang lebar malah tidak didengarkan." Esther membuang muka sambil meneguk _wine_ nya.

"Maaf ma, aku sedang memikirkan beberapa hal." Kai adalah tipe pria yang tenang, dan pandai mengontrol ekspresi sehingga sulit untuk lawan bicaranya menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Jadi begini Kai. Mama dan papa bosan melihatmu selalu terpaku pada pekerjaan. Pencapaianmu sebagai pria 33 tahun sudah sangat cemerlang. Dan sebagai pria dewasa kau sudah sangat pantas memiliki pasangan." Ini adalah pertama kalinya Esther membawa topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang pasangan. Suasana sedikit canggung karena Kai tidak segera memberikan respon.

"Ekhemm.." Oscar berusha membangunkn Kai dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan berusaha ma." Kai benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ini semua karena sebuah alasan yang selalu mengganjal diotaknya.

"Sedikit sulit menemukan wanita yang sesuai dengan tipeku. Ditambah lagi dengan semua pencapaianku akan membuat ini tambah rumit. Aku yakin mama dan papa mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan." Jawab Kai dengan sedikit menghela nafas pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya Kai. Kami sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu." Jujur saja Esther sedikit gugup karena kalimat yang baru saja ia utarakan. Kai adalah anak yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu berpikir positif. Tapi satu helan nafas di bagian akhir kalimat Kai menunjukkan sebuah ketidak tertarikan dan sebuah beban.

" _Great. Now its getting interesting._ Perjodohan? Sangat klise." Sebuah seringaian kecil keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kai, kau akan menyukai gadis yang kami pilih. Kau ingat teman kecilmu Sehun Oh?" Kali ini Oscar yang bersuara. Berharap Kai akan menerima perjodohan ini.

"Sehun." Kai mengulang nama itu pelan dan senyuman kecil terliahat dari sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Di buah rumah sakit besar di pusat kota New York, terlihat seorang dokter yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berisi riwayat kesehatan pasien-pasiennya. Sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di puncak hidung mancung itu. Dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas, serta riasan tipis yang mulai memudar karena peluh yang menetes saat operasi besar yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Hari sudah mulai gelap, makan malam terpaksa ia lewatkan karena operasi rumit itu. Pintu ruangan dokter bedah itupun dibuka oleh seseorang tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, operasimu selesai dari dua jam yang lalu. Tidakkah kau lelah setelah melakukan operasi selama 13 jam? Pulang dan istirahatlah." Sebagai teman seprofesi serta sahabat dekat Sehun, Kris tentu saja khawatir dengan kesehatan Sehun.

"Besok aku memiliki operasi penting lainnya Kris. Aku hanya me _review_ riwayat pasienku. Bukankah itu hal yang harus dokter lakukan?" Jawab Sehun masih dengan memandangi dokumen di tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Setelah operasi tadi aku tidak melihatmu keluar dari ruanganmu untuk membeli makanan." Tanya Kris sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping meja Sehun dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Waahh kau memperhatikanku ya? Jangan-jangan kau menaruh rasa padaku?" Selidik Sehun dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Jawab saja Sehun. Tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kris hanya menghela nafas karena omongan Sehun.

"Kau terlalu serius Kris. Berkencanlah." Sehun kembali menatap dokumennya lagi.

"Kau sedang melucu ms. Sehun Oh? _Any way_ lupakan pertanyaanku tentang kau sudah makan atau belum, aku menyesal mengatakannya." Kata Kris sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu berkencan dan kau merajuk? Astaga dokter Wu, anda benar-benar lucu." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengemasi dokumen-dokumennya.

"Pulang, makan, dan istirahat. Besok kita memiliki operasi penting." Kata Kris sambil meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Kita?"

"Ya Sehun, kau dan aku. Kau bahkan lupa dengan siapa kau akan menangani operasimu besok." Untuk yang ke dua kali Kris memutar bola matanya. Sehun hanya menyengir sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Sehun melihat jam tangannya ketika memasuki Aston Martin silver miliknya. Pukul 22.18 dan ia belum makan malam. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia mengendarai mobilnya memecah hiruk pikuk kota New York. Suhu pada pertengahan bulan Maret memang belum bisa dikatakan bersahabat, masih terasa jejak-jejak musim dingin pada tiap hembusan anginnya. Dua puluh menit kemudian sampailah Sehun di apartementnya. Segara ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, dan langsung membuka kulkas.

" _Alright Sehun, what do you have here. Tomato, fish, eggs, chicken, i think pasta sounds good."_ Karena terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak dibangku kuliah, bermonolog adalah salah satu kebiasaan Sehun. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat seporsi pasta _carbonara._ Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya ia langsung menuju meja makan dan menyantap makanannya.

" _Now Sehun, enjoy your food._ " Pasta yang dibuat kurang dari dua puluh menit lenyap dalam waktu 7 menit. _Good job_ Sehun. Sambil meneguk segelas air putih ia mulai mengecek teleponnya.

"Huh? Mama?" Sehun mulai mendengarkan pesan suara yang ditinggalkan Lilly dan langsung menelponnya balik.

"Hai ma, ada hal penting apa?" Tanya Sehun langsung sambil menaruh piring dan gelas kotor kedalam _dishwasher._

"Bagaimana operasimu hari ini sayang?" Terdengar suara Lilly di seberang sana.

"Berjalan dengan lancar ma. Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Sehun benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Begini sayang, mama akan mengunjungimu hari Sabtu nanti. Apa kau ada acara?" Suara lemah lembut itu kembali terdengar tapi Sehun mengerti benar bahwa ibunya memiliki hal penting yang harus ibunya sampaikan kepadanya.

"Tiap _weekend_ aku libur ma. Mama dan papa bisa mengunjungi apartementku. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanyauntuk kalian." Jelas Sehun sambil membuka kembali dokumen kesehatan pasiennya.

"Mama tidak sabar bertemu denganmu _baby._ "

" _im a grown up women ma, not a baby._ " Sehun sangat benci dipanggil baby. Baginya itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

" _Ok ok grown up women, go sleep now. Eat well and sleep well. I love you._ "

" _You too ma. I love you._ " Sehun menunggu hingga Lilly menutup telponnya. Ia berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya terletak. Membaca sebentar dokumen dan setelahnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dan beristirahat berhubung besok adalah hari melelahkan lainnya untuk Sehun.

* * *

 _Weekend_ adalah hari dimana Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Ia akan memulai harinya dengan olah raga kecil seperti _jogging_ atau berenang lalu mandi dengan air hangat serta lilin aroma, sarapan berkualitas seperti salad, beberapa potong pisang, alpukat, serta _yoghurt_ rendah lemak _._ Setelah itu biasanya ia akan memanjakan dirinya dengan berbelanja, pergi ke spa untuk dipijat, atau sekedar menonton film.

Hari ini Lilly dan Adam akan datang, ia sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk memasak makan malam nanti dan _wine_ untuk orang tuanya. Ia bahkan sudah membersihkan rumahnya sejak setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Meskipun sehari sebelumnya datang seseorang tukang bersih-bersih yang akan membantu Sehun membersihkan apartement super besanya.

 _Ting tong_

Bel berbunyi, Sehun bergegas dan langsung membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Hai ma, hai pa." Kata Sehun sambil mencium pipi Lilly dan Adam bergantian.

"Silahkan masuk ma, pa." Sehun mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun. Suasana terbilang canggung, atau kebih tepatnya Lilly sedikit gugup karena hal yang akan ia sampaikan.

" _So, wine? Coffe? Tea? Water?_ " tawar Sehun kepad orang tuanya.

" _Coffe please._ " Jawab Adam.

" _For me also coffe baby, thank you._ " Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Lilly. Sehun langsung menuju dapur dan menyalakan mesin kopi sambil sedikit bersenandung. Dua menit kemudian Sehun kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi dan teh hijau yang terletak diatas nampan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Karena sebenarnya ia sudah menaruh curiga pada orang tuanya ini, mereka terlalu pasif untuk ukuran orang tua yang selalu banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Sehun. Mamamu masih sering pergi belanja dan papa sibuk bekerja. Aku pikir kita butuh berlibur." Adam menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara rendahnya.

"Sayang, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Lilly terlalu bingung bagaimana cara membawa topik perjodohan ini agar tidak terdengar memaksa.

" _I'm fine ma, as always._ Aku selalu mengambil libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Aku butuh waktu untuk membebaskan penatku dari rangkaian operasi yang harus aku lakukan. _But so far, i enjoy every schedule that i have._ " Jelas Sehun.

"Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau suka sayang?" pertanyaan pembuka sukses meluncur dari mulut Lilly Oh.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku ma, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Usiamu menginjak kepala tiga Sehun, dan kau sama sekali belum pernah menceritakan tentang pria yang menarik perhatianmu." Kali ini Adam membuka suaranya.

"Tiga puluh tahun bukanlah akhir segalanya pa, aku tidak akan jadi perawan tua. Kalian tenanglah sedikit." Sehun menyeduh tehnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Karirmu sudah sangat matang. Seorang dokter bedah. Bukankah itu luar biasa? Papa selalu membebaskanmu memilih apapun yang kau mau. Saat kau tak ingin berkelut di bidang bisnis, papa juga langsung menyutujuinya." Adam berusaha membujuk Sehun.

"Ini bukan tentang hal-hal yang telah aku miliki. Ini tentang kesiapan mental dan hatiku ma, pa. Kumohon mengertilah." Sehun mengubah sisi duduknya jadi sedikit bersandar.

"Kau sudah dewasa untuk memiliki seorang kekasih Sehun." Sanggah Lilly.

"Aku tahu ma, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sedang dekat dengan pria manapun. Mencari pasangan tidak semudah mengatakan bahwa bulan itu bulat." Sehun sangat mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuanya.

"Sehun, kau ingat teman masa kecilmu Kai Kim?" Lilly pindah duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Terakhir kali kalian bertemu saat ulang tahun pernikahan Oscar Kim dan Esther Kim yang ke 30. Sekitar 3 tahun lalu." Lanjut Lilly sambil memainkan ujung rok pensilnya.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan, cerdas dan sopan. Mama dan papa pasti akan senang jika kalian bisa dekat." Pada akhirnya keluarlah uneg-uneg yang ditahan Lilly sejak beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Waaww.. Kai Kim? Kalian ingin aku menjalani hubungan dengan dia?" terdengar nada tidak suka dari petanyaan Sehun.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini hanya karena kalian ingin memperluas bisnis yang kalian kembangkan? Ini adalah cara yang licik. Menumbalkan anak untuk keegoisan kalian." Jelas sekali Sehun menolak keinginan orang tuanya. ia adalah _independent woman_ , ia tak ingin hidupnya ditentukan oleh orang tuanya. Sudut pandang Sehun terlalu beraroma negatif sehingga membuat Adam dan Lilly bungkam.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian? Apa uang yang kalian miliki tidak cukup sehingga aku harus menjadi yang terjual?" Halilintar tak kesat mata tercipta tatkal Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sebelum Adam duduk di samping Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehun putriku, dengarkan papa sayang. Tidak ada istilah menumbalkan, atau menjual. Kami menawarkan ini hanya karena keluarga kita sudah sangat dekat mengingat Esther adalah teman dekat seprofesi mamamu dulu dan Oscar adalah rekan bisnis papa. Kami mengamati perkembanganmu dan Kai bersamaan sayang. Kami tidak akan memaksamu menikah dengan Kai. Kami hanya ingin kalian mengenal satu sama lain. Jika kau merasa Kai bukanlah orang yang tepat, kau bisa menganggapnya teman. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur paksaan disini sayang." Suara tegas Adam membuat Sehun berangsur-angsur melembut. Sehun sadar bahwa perktaannya pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku pa, ma. Aku hanya terbawa emosi, mengingat kalian datang tiba-tiba meminta aku berkencan dan tanpa sepengetahuanku kalian telah merencanakan semua ini." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Mama pasti juga bersikap sama jika ada di posisimu. _Any way,_ minggu depan Esther Kim akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 55. Dan kita diundang, Mama harap kau bisa menemani kami Sehun." Lilly memasang senyuman semanis mungkin agar Sehun tidak semakin merasa bersalah.

"Akan aku usahakan ma." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Dan begitulah akhir dari suasana tegang yang tercipta. Karena setelah itu Sehun menelpon jasa _manicure and pedicure_ yang membuat mereka sedikit melupakan perbincangan sensitif yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Can you do my nails also?_ " pertanyaan Adam kepada pegawai khusus perawatan kuku itu membuat semua orang tertawa.

" _No nail polish please,_ tolong rapikan bentuknya dan buat sedikit berkilau." Adam mengutarakn keinginannya sambil menahan senyum karena Sehun dan Lilly tak habis-habisnya menggoda Adam.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan luas dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berdiskusi kecil. Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas sofa empuk sambil memegang gelas kopi masing-masing.

"Jadi orang tuamu sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya yang lebih tua.

"Ya, dan aku tidak tahu harus senang karena wanita itu adalah Sehun atau harus sedih karena kau akan menjadi kakak iparku." Jawab Kai sarkastik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan tampan." Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir dengan tampan saja cukup? Dasar gila." Umpatan serasa hal yang wajar bagi keduanya karena mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak lama serta dunia bisnis yang membuat mereka berada pada kubu persekutuan yang sama.

"Kau pikir kau cukup tampan? Dasar gila." Chanyeol selalu membalas umpatan yang Kai berikan.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku sedang mencurahkan isi hatiku. Aku tidak dalam mood meladeni kesintinganmu." Nada bicara Kai sarat akan keluhan yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kasian pada sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dengan menceritakan semua hal ini kepadaku? Aku sudah tahu jauh sebelum kau tahu. Dasar mengganggu orang bekerja saja." Nada menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menyukai ide ini atau tidak. Sebagai pria sejati aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu untuk mendekati Sehun. Jadi sebagai kakak Sehun, apakah kau mengizinkanku?"Dengan tekad yang kuat Kai meminta izin langsung kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan adikku satu-satunya kepada monster penggil seks dengan libido tinggi? Tertinggal dimana otakmu?" Dan kembali lagi umpatan jenis lain menggema di ruangan itu.

"aku sedang tidak main-main Chanyeol Oh." Kai mengurut pelipisnya. Sedari dulu Chanyeol amat sangat mengerti bahwa pandangan yang ditujukan Kai kepada Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang terlihat biasa saja. Hanya saja Kai terlalu bodoh dan selalu menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan adikku didekati pria yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan tiap malam? Aku tau aku sama brengseknya denganmu, tapi bukan berati aku akan menyerahkan Sehun kepada pria yang tingkat kebajingannya sama denganku." Chanyeol benar, dan Kai sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Kau tau sendiri bahwa perempuan-perempuan itu yang menggodaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengemis sebuah malam panas kepada mereka." Memang begitulah kenyataanya, dengan percaya diri Kai menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, sebenarnya seberapa besar ukuran penismu?" Kalimat-kalimat frontal mulai muncul dengan lancar.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Atau hanya merabanya saja?" Dan omongan _ngawur_ pun menjadi balasan yang didengar Chanyeol.

"Dulu saat kita masih kecil, kau selalu tidak mau berpakaian seusai kita berenang. Tidak perlu melihatnyapun aku yakin ukurannya masih sama." Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan otaknya kali ini.

" _Goshh.._ Kau membayangkan ukuran penisku? Aku tidak tau kau bosan dengan lubang wanita." Kai bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Karena geram mendengar klimat Kai, Chanyeolpun langsung berjalan menuju arah Kai dan meremas erat kejantanan Kai yang membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Chann! Kau sinting! Lepaskan, sakiiittt bodooohhh.. ahhh _Fuck_!" Teriakan Kai menggema di ruangan itu.

Tok tok tok..

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar harus disekolahkan Kai. Aku adalah calon kakak iparmu, jadi sopanlah sedikit." Tegas Chanyeol sambil terus memelintir bagian vital Kai. Mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan memelintir dan mengaduh tidak sadar bahwa pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang dilanda _shock._

"Ehheemm.. sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan intim kalian." Suara itu langsung membuat kegiatan kedua pria dewasa itu berhenti.

"Sehun!" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan, dia yang menyentuhku!" Jelas itu suara Kai. Penjelasan yang tidak membantu bukan?

"Kau pikir aku senang menyentuhmu? Aku sedang menyakitimu." Wajah masam Chanyeol mengiringi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau memang sangat menggemaskan Chanyeol, aku tidak sabar ingin memanjakanmu." Kalimat itu terdengar sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ketika Chanyeol akan membalas, terdengar suara Sehun menyela.

" _Well,_ aku tidak tahu kalian semesra ini." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan kearah kedua pria itu. Lalu mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol sebagai salam. Karena ada Kai juga di sana maka Sehun memilih menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Kai.

"Pppffftttt.. hanya jabatan tangan?" Chanyeol berusaha mengejek Kai.

"Kau bisa diam?" Gertak Sehun. Dan senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir Kai untuk mengejek balik Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, datang tidak memberi kabar. Jika aku sedang ada _meeting_ bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun agar duduk di sofa sampingnya.

"Aku tinggal menunggu di depan meja Richard Laurent." Sehun tersenyum nakal kepada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara tentang pria lain saat kau bersama dengan calon teman kencanmu?" Mendengar kata 'teman kencan' membuat Sehun menjadi gugup. Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan suasana menjadi canggung. Tapi terima kasih untuk Chanyeol karena candaanya membuat sesuatu yang tak diinginkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tenanglah Sehun aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Terdengar tawa kecil Kai disana karena melihat reaksi Sehun yang menggemaskan.

"Tenang saja Kai, aku tidak takut kau gigit." Senyuman itu mengiringi kalimat Sehun. Memang beginilah kenyataannya, Sehun sangat pintar mengembalikan suasana yang awalnya canggung menjadi lebih rileks. Sehun sangat cantik hari ini. dengan blus merah marun dan rok pensil hitam yang sangat pas menempel pada figur semampai Sehun, sepasang sepatu gucci dengan hak 5 senti memperjenjang tungkai rampingnya, serta rambut yang digerai menambah keanggunan seorang Sehun Oh. Dan seorang Kai Kim sedang terpesona oleh sosok wanita cantik yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki didepannya.

"Sehun apa kau mendengar alunan piano? Atau melihat pancaran sinar warna-warni? atau melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran?" Chanyeol kembali menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan bangunlah Kai dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Chan?" tanya Sehun yang memang benar-benar bingung. Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Lupakan Sehun, mengapa tiba-tiba datang?"

"Tadi papa mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk kontrol kesehatan, aku tidak sempat bertemu memang karena aku ada jadwal operasi kecil. Papa sempat salah membawa berkas yang ia kira berisi foto ronsen ternyata adalah salah satu berkas perusahaan. Setelah papa selesai, dokter yang menangani papa menemuiku dan berkta bahwa papa tidak sengaja meninggalkan berkas perusahaannya. Aku sempat membukanya, dan yang kulihat hanya diagram-diagram yang tidak kumengerti." Jelas Sehun sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kai yang saat ini sedang memandanginya.

"Mengapa kau yang mengantarnya?" Sehun menyodorkan dokumen itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Karena setelah kontrol papa memiliki janji dengan tuan Oscar. Dan ketika aku hubungi papa meminta tolong untuk memberikan dokumen ini langsung kepadamu. Papa memang sudah pikun." Sehun memasang sedikit wajah masamnya.

" _Thanks_ Sehun _._ "

"Ya sudah Chan aku akan pergi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu _quality time_ kalian." Jawab Sehun sambil meraih tasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menum kopi atau teh dulu Sehun?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun.

"Kalian saja, aku ingin pulang." Sehun berdiri diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai.

" _Any way_ sampai ketemu hari Sabtu Kai." Senyuman itu muncul lagi, dan Kai terpesona lagi. Sungguh gila bukan seorang Kai Kim terperangah hanya karena sebuah senyuman meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

"Ah iya, sampai ketemu Sehun." Kai membalas senyuman itu dan menjabat tangan Sehun.

Sehunpun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar sejak ia bertatapan dengan Kai diawal pertemuan mereka. Gila memang, tapi Sehun menyukai irama getaran itu. Ia menikmati setiap detakannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia melukis senyum ketika kilasan-kilasan pertemuan singkat mereka terulang di kepalanya.

" _O my god, that was rediculously funny!_ " Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana wajah bodoh Kai saat memandangi Sehun.

" _You're an asshole!_ " umpat Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tau, jika aku jadi kau saat ini aku akan mengejar Sehun, mengajaknya ke cafe dan memesankannya sepiring _cheese cake_ dengan segelas _caramel macchiato_." Chanyeol menarik satu alisnya keatas.

"Kai mengizinkanku?" tanya Kai

"Jika aku mendapatimu bermain dibelakang Sehun atau membuat Sehun menangis dan sakit hati, aku akan memaksamu menelan penis Richard Laurent bulat-bulat." Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia sedang mengocok sesuatu.

" _Thanks bro._ Aku mencintaimu." Kai memberi senyuman kepada Chanyeol dan tanpa aba-aba Kai lengsung mencium bibir Chanyeol kemudian berlari mengejar Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam karena otaknya belum berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja Kai lakukan.

TBC

First story of redaddict

Maaf ini saya pemula jadi mohon dukungannya. Saya selalu menerima kritik dan saran :)


	2. Chapter 2

for KaiHun Lovers

Chapter 2

Niat awal Sehun mengunjungi kantor Chanyeol adalah untuk mengembalikan dokumen ayahnya yang tertinggal di rumah sakit dan berbagi cerita. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam kebimbanganmu akhir-akhir ini malah terlihat sangat mesra dengan orang yang akan kau ajak bercerita? Mati kutu adalah sebutannya. Bahkan Sehun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol beradegan seintim itu dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan Kai, yang notabennya seorang pria. Sehun melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya bagaimana ekspresi Kai dan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan asik meremas-remas sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan Kai. Gagal sudah rencana Sehun untuk berbagi cerita dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan sambil sedikit melamun ke arah _lift_. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian sepuluh menit terakhir. Bagaimana cara Kai tersenyum kepadanya, tangan kekar Kai yang menjabat tangannya, tatapan intens Kai yang seolah mengatakan behwa Sehun adalah miliknya. Kesan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun memang bisa dibilang sedikit memalukan. Tapi bagi Sehun itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat tingkah _playful_ Kai sejak Kai diberi tanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan yang sekarang ia pimpin.

" _Interesting._ "Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol -1 dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Tidak banyak orang yang menggunakan lift saat ini, karena sebagian pegawai telah menuju kafetaria. Tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, munculah sosok yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Kai dengan senyuman tampan.

"Huh, hai Kai." Jawab Sehun. Ia sedikit kaget karena Kai berada dalam satu _lift_ yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Kai memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas.

" _I'ts fine Kai._ " Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain guna menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, aku tidak memiliki jadwal lagi. Jadi sepertinya lebih baik pulang." Sehun terdengar seperti remaja _introvert_ yang hanya memikirkan rumah setelah semua kewajibannya selesai.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe dekat sini." Tanpa basa-basi Kai langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Memangnya kau tak memiliki hal penting yang harus kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap wajah Kai langsung.

"Aku ada rapat sekitar pukul tiga. Jadi kurasa kita memiliki waktu cukup untuk sekedar minum kopi." Kai mengecek sebentar jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku perlu dibujuk dulu agar mau ke kafe denganmu." Sehun memamerkan senyuman kecil serat akan nada candaan.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Bagaimana jika dengan segelas _caramel macchiato_ dan _cheese cake?_ " Kai menyeringai sambil menatap pantulan Sehun pada cermin di depan mereka.

" _Deal._ " Sehun sedikit kaget dengan tawaran Kai. Entah Kai memang mencari tau tentang dirinya atau hanya tebakan yang beruntung. Senyuman kecil Kai terpantul dari cermin di depan mereka.

Tinggg..

Mereka sampai di lantai -1 yang keseluruhan lantainya digunakan sebagai tempat parkir.

"Dimana mobilmu Sehun?" tanya Kai.

"Di nomor A5." Sehun menunjuk papan berlambang A5 dengan dagunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke mobilmu." Layaknya pria sejati Kai membukakan pintu mobil Sehun untuk Sehun.

"Silahkan." Kata Kai lagi.

" _Thank you._ " Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi penumpang sampingnya.

"Sehun, tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu." Kai berujar sambil membungkukkan badan agar bisa mengimbangi posisi duduk Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Dan Kaipun pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Berselang 4 menit kemudian sebuah mobil Mesereti GrandTurismo berwarna hitam legam dengan kaca kemudi terbuka melewati mobil Sehun. Kai duduk di dalam sana dengan gaya yang sangat elegan memberi kode agar Sehun mengikutinya. Letak kafe yang Kai maksud tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Chanyeol. 15 menit kemudian sampailah mereka di kafe mewah bergaya Itali bernama Bertucci's .

"Duduklah Sehun." Kai menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk.

" _Thank you_ Kai." Senyuman disunggingkan Sehun untuk Kai. Pelayan pria itu datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah pada Kai dan Sehun. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya kepada Sehun. Ia menyerahkan dua buku menu dan mengeluarkan sebuah tab kecil untuk mencatat pesanan.

"A _mericano_ dan _carrot cake._ Sehun?" Kai sengaja menyentuh tangan Sehun karena risih dengan pandangan pelayan itu yang sedari tadi selalu mencuri pandang kearah Sehun. Sehun yang merasa sentuhan tangan Kai awalnya sedikit kaget, tapi ia cukup pintar membaca keadaan sehingga Sehun hanya diam saja.

" _Caramel macchiato and cheese cake please._ " Sehun menyebutkan pesanannya dengan lancar.

"Mohon ditunggu beberapa menit." Pelayan itu menyunggingkan senyuman lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan meja Kai dan Sehun. Seperginya pelayan itu, Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak suka cara pelayan itu memandangimu." Jelas sekali Kai merasa terganggu dengan kejadian barusan.

"Aku mengerti Kai. _Any way,_ bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal?" Sehun memang benci aura formalitas yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku setuju, lagi pula kita bukanlah orang yang baru kenal dua puluh menit yang lalu." Tawaan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Kai.

"Kau telah menjadi seorang pria Kai." Sehun mengenang masa kanak-kanaknya bersama Kai. Bagaimana ketika Sehun menangis karena dijaili Kai dan Chanyeol, atau ketika mereka bermain perang bola salju. Semua masih tertata rapi dalam ingatan Sehun.

"Dan kau telah menjadi seorang wanita cantik Sehun." Kata 'cantik' yang disebutkan Kai membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku ketika kau pindah ke Belanda?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sebal.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, waktu itu aku berumur empat belas tahun. Ketika aku telah memiliki banyak teman di New York dan memiliki kehidupan yang aku sukai, tapi aku malah diseret orang tuaku ke Belanda. Mempelajari bahasa yang bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Itu semua sangat menyebalkan." Kai menjelaskan sambil mengamati lekuk wajah Sehun.

"Pasti sangat sulit bagimu beradaptasi. Apa lagi saat itu usiamu masih sangat muda." Sehun bisa merasakan kesulitan yang Kai rasakan hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dan menerima kenyataan. Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku hanya tentang pendidikan. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bermain dengan teman sebayaku. Ketika semua orang tua menginginkan anak mereka melakukan hal yang mereka sukai, maka orang tuaku akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya." Tawa sumbang Kai menjadi akhir dari cerita singkatnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang Kai, kau benar-benar hebat. Aku pikir kau tidak sepenuhnya menyesal telah mengikuti semua saran dan tekanan orang tuamu." Sehun mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari cerita Kai.

"Ya, kau benar. Lagi pula aku adalah anak tunggal. Siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan usaha ayahku jika bukan aku."

"Mendengar ceritamu aku jadi teringat tentang Chanyeol. Dia yang selau menuruti keinginan orang tua kami. Sedangkan aku dibebaskan menjadi apapun yang aku mau. Tapi aku bersyukur karena dia melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa." Tepat setelah Sehun selesai bicara, datanglah semua pesanan yang mereka pesan. Pelayan yang sama menyajikan pesanan mereka diatas meja.

" _Enjoy your meal._ " Kata si pelayan kemudian pergi.

" _Thanks._ " Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Aku kembali bertemu Chanyeol saat aku membantu di kantor ayahku. Kami secara tak sengaja bertemu ketika Chanyeol mengajukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Saat itu aku masih meneruskan masterku." Kai meneruskan ceritanya sambil sesekali meminum _americano_ nya.

"Kalian terlihat dekat." Sehun berkomentar atas dasar kejadian yang telah ia saksikan.

"Ya, kami memang dekat. Maaf mengatakan ini Sehun, tapi aku pikir Chanyeol memiliki masalah mental." Kalimat akhir Kai membuat Sehun tertawa. Seterusnya mereka hanya menceritakan kebodohan-kebodohan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mari kita berdoa agar lidah Chanyeol tidak tergigit.

* * *

Aura musim semi pagi ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai memekat. Sudah tidak ada jalanan yang berbalut es tipis, atau jaring laba-laba yang membeku. Tupai-tupai sudah terbangun dari hibernasi panjang mereka. Pukul 7 pagi Sehun sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal operasinya. Jika sudah menyentuh kata 'operasi' maka bukan tidak mungkin untuk bergelut dengan pisau di pagi buta atau tengah malam sekalipun. Dengan baju biru khas seragam operasi, sarung tangan karet, kacamata, masker dan _doctor cap_ Sehun siap memasuki ruang operasi. Pasiennya kali ini adalah penderita kanker tulang stadium dua. Pihak keluarga pasien memutuskan untuk mengaputasi kaki kiri pasien karena jaringan yang terinfeksi sel kanker sudah meluas. Kanker memang penyakit yang berbahaya dan tidak akan mudah diketahui gejalanya. Operasi memakan waktu kurang lebih 4 setengah jam. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kris apa kau memiliki jadwal setelah ini?" Sehun menelpon Kris bertujuan untuk mengajaknya makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Jam 1 nanti aku ada operasi Sehun. Maaf jika kau mengajak aku berkencan setelah ini aku ingin menolak baik-baik saja." Kris dengan GRnya mengutarakan pikirannya.

" _Asshole,_ aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kafetaria." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku akan bersedia ikut denganmu hanya jika kau menjemputku di ruanganku." Kata Kris.

"Kau ini sebenarnya lumpuh atau bagaimana?" terkadang Sehun sangat ingin menampar Kris dengan kitab suci agar ia kembali pada jalan yang benar. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Kris yang berada pada lantai yang sama.

"sebaiknya kau cepat datang, atau waktu kita akan terbuang sia-sia." Terdengar suara Kris yang sedang menumpuk dokumen.

"Apakah tuan ingin dijemput dengan kereta kuda atau limosin?" Nada sarkastik Sehun terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Ha ha ha kau lucu sekali Sehun Oh." Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

" _What the actual hack_ Kris, mengapa kau mengunci pintumu?" Sehun mengumpat dengan suara yang dikecilkan agar colega lainnya tidak mendengar percakapan mesra mereka.

" _I was doing something private and i dont want to be bothered._ " Jawab Kris ketika membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah ' _what the hell_ ' Sehun.

" _private you said?_ kau tau, kata privat memiliki arti yang luas. Baik positif maupun negatif." Sehun berjalan di sebelah Kris. Orang-orang rumah sakit sering menggosipkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Dilihat dari postur tubuh Kris yang tinggi, dengan rambut blonde yang selalu ditata rapi. Dan Sehun yang selalu tampak dewasa, pintar, dan cantik. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi Sehun Oh yang terhormat, bahwa anda bukanlah ibu saya." Kris mengatakan itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku Wu." Kini mereka telah sampai di kafetaria rumah sakit. Di sini memang selalu ramai. Mereka langsung memilih-milih makanan. Sehun dengan _sandwich ham and cheese_ serta jus tomat. Dan Kris dengan _croissant_ dan jus wortel. Setelah membayar mereka menentukan tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela kaca.

"Kris, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya." Sehun memulai percakapan mereka.

"NYA? Yang kau maksud tuhan?" Entah bagaimana Kris bisa sebodoh ini.

"Aku bingung mengapa tuhan hanya memberimu otak setengah? Dan bukan Kris. Yang kumaksud bukan tuhan. Tapi Kai." Sehun kembali melahap _sandwich_ nya lagi.

"Kai? Siapa dia?" Kini ganti Sehun yang merasa bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun pada Kris.

" _Well,_ aku tau mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya. Ku mohon berpura-puralah mengerti apa yang ku katakan." Kris mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Oke baiklah, yang harus aku lakukan hanya berpura-pura saja bukan. _Easyyy._ " Jawab Kris.

"Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya hari Sabtu minggu ini. aku tidak bodoh Kris, dan aku mengerti ini bukan perasaan cinta. Tapi orang tuaku menginginkan kami bersama." Sehun berkata jujur kepada Kris.

"Apa dia duda tua kaya raya yang ditinggal mati istrinya?" Sehun tersedak jus tomatnya. Tanpa babibu Sehun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan meja mereka.

" _Sorry sorry okee, just kidding._ Apa mereka memaksamu dengannya?" Kris langsung meraih tangan Sehun agar kembali duduk, dan Sehunpun menurutinya.

"Tidak, semua tergantung kepadaku. Aku takut membuat orang tuaku kecewa Kris." Sehun kembali meminum jusnya.

"Ini urusan hati Sehun. Dan itu bagus karena orang tuamu tidak memaksamu melakukan hal ini. jika kau merasa nyaman kau bisa melanjutkan dan jika kau merasa sebaliknya, kau bisa mengatakan padanya baik-baik." Ia terdengar seperti bukan seorang Kris Wu.

"Aku tau Kris. Tapi ini semua bukan hanya tentangku saja. Kai juga memegang peran utama." Sehun berusaha melebarkan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan bukan? Yang bisa menjawab hanya waktu Sehun. Nikmati saja prosesnya." Kris benar. Sehun harus menikmati segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat pusing seperti memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Nasib 100.000 pegawai yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya membuat ia harus melupakan kata bermalas-malasan dan menggantinya dengan kata kerja keras. Tidak, Kai bukan _workaholic._ Ia menyukai berlibur, olah raga, pergi ke club, minum dengan teman, dan kegiatan menarik lainnya. Bekerja keras sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ia susun dengan rapi dan bersenang-senang untuk menghargai hidupnya. Usianya memang bisa dikatakan muda, tapi usia muda bukan berati memiliki kualitas yang buruk.

"Tuan, ini dokumen yang anda minta." Sekertaris bidang pemasaran itu meberikan dokumen yang ia minta.

" _Thank you ms. Valburg._ " Wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan Kai.

"Wil bisa kau ke ruanganku? Oke _thanks._ " tanya Kai memalui telepon kepada Wiliam, sekretarisnya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Wiliam masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Ya, masuklah Wil. Aku perlu menanyakan pendapatmu."

"Tanyakan saja mr. Kim." Wiliam selalu sopan kepada Kai jika menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Jam berapa operasinya hari ini?" Kai tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang berisi segala sesuatu tentang Sehun Oh.

"Hari ini nona Oh memiliki 2 operasi. Yang pertama jam 7 pagi tadi. Dan yang ke dua nanti jam 3 sore." Jawab Wiliam.

"Pukul berapa ia akan selesai pada operasi keduanya?"

"Operasi kecil ini hanya sekitar satu setengah jam. Setelah semua jadwalnya selesai biasanya nona Oh akan langsung pulang jika itu bukan jadwal praktiknya." Jawab Wiliam lagi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang Kris Wu. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Aku ingin besok pagi setelah rapat dokumen itu sudah ada di atas mejaku." Minta Kai pada Wiliam.

"Baik saya mengerti. Ada hal lain lagi?" Wiliam menyanggupi permintaan Kai.

"Maaf permintaanku akhir-akhir ini sedikit menyebalkan." Bukan hal aneh jika Kai meminta maaf. Sebagai pria sejati, ia selalu menerima kritik dan meminta maaf saat ia meresa merepotkan orang lain atau berbuat salah.

"Tenang saja Kai, sebagai temanmu aku senang akhirnya kau tertarik dengan seorang wanita. Bukan tertarik untuk menidurinya saja." Wiliam mengubah tata bahasanya karena sekarang ia menempatkan diri sebagai seorang teman, bukan sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Aku senang mendengar pendapatmu. Kembalilah, sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Kai menyuruh Wiliam pergi dan Wiliam menurutinya. Ia melirik ke jam tangan mahalnya, pukul 12.30. masih ada waktu sebelum operasi ke dua Sehun dimulai. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor sesuai dengan yang tertera di dalam dokumen bermap coklat itu.

Tuuttt.. tuuttt..

"Selamat siang dengan Sehun Oh." Sehun mengangkat ponselnya sebelum deringan ke tiga.

"Selamat siang Sehun. Aku Kai ngomong-ngomong." Kai menjawab Sehun.

"Kai? Kau.. dari mana mendapat nomorku?" Sehun kaget mendengar suara yang menjawab telponnya. Dan pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar.

"Bukankah kau menyantumkan nomormu pada semacam website konsultasi dengan dokter?" Dusta Kai.

"Ya benar, tentu saja. Ada yang bisa ku bantu Kai?" Sehun merasa amat sangat dungu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan bahwa siapa saja bisa dengan mudah menemukan nomornya dari internet.

"Apa kau sudah menerima bunganya?" Kai tersenyum, meskipun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bunga? Kau yang mengirimnya?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Kau menyukai bunga pilihanku?" Dengan sengaja Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"Iya Kai terima kasih. Bunganya sangat indah." Suara Sehun sedikit lebih melembut.

"Syukurlah. Baiklah kalau begitu selamat bekerja Sehun. Dan sampai jumpa hari Sabtu." Kai berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca ruangannya.

"Tunggu Kai, emmm.. apa aku kelihatan bodoh jika bertanya apakah letak ruanganku juga tercantum di _website_? Karena aku menemukan buket bunga ini di atas meja kerjaku. Bukan di meja resepsionis." Kai terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun. Letak ruanganmu tidak tercantum di _website._ " Kai semakin tertarik dengan nada penasaran di seberang sana.

"Baiklah Kai, aku tidak akan tanya dari mana kau tau ruanganku. Tapi dari kejadian barusan aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah _stalker_ yang handal." Nada candaan Sehun membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Kau beruntung memiliki _stalker_ sepertiku." Kai memandang refleksi dirinya di jendela kaca. Terlihat sosok dengan setelan jas biru dongker dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna abu-abu sedang tersenyum di sana.

"Ahh benarkah? Buat aku selalu merasa beruntung kalau begitu." Sehun gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengeluarkan kalimat tantangan itu kepada Kai!

"Kau akan menyukai caraku Sehun. Percayalah." Kai mengeluarkan seringaiannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada jendela kaca.

"Kau seorang _sweet talker_ yang handal Kai."

" _Thank you._ Any way, sampai bertemu hari Sabtu miss Oh." Kepercayadirian Kai melejit tinggi.

"Sampai bertemu hari Sabtu mr. Kim." Dan Sehunpun menutup sambungan telponnya.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali Sehun. Aku memiiki operasi lain beberapa menit lagi." Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah Kris. Terima kasih atas saranmu barusan. Aku merasa lebih baik." Sehun mengimbangi jalan Kris.

"Bukan masalah Sehun." Mereka menuju ruangan masing-masing. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu ruangannya ia melihat sebuah buket bunga kombinasi yang sangat cantik terletak diatas meja kerjanya.

"Bunga? Siapa pengirimnya?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Terdapar sebuah kartu ucapan tertempel pada bagian luar buket.

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sehun._

Hanya itu. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor asing tertera di sana.

"Selamat siang dengan Sehun Oh."

"Kai? Kau.. dari mana mendapat nomorku?"

* * *

Jawal Sehun hari ini tidak sepadat hari Kamis kemarin. Ia hanya memiliki sebuah operasi kecil pukul 8 pagi tadi. Karena hari ini bukan jadwal prakteknya ia bebas setelah menyelesikan operasinya.

"Hai Bee, kita jadi bertemukan?" Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun melalui telepon.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang bersiap-siap." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu 30 menit lagi Bee."

" _See you there puddin'_." Kemudian sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sehun.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sehun telah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan mewah. Ia menunggu sahabat sekaligus kekasih dari kakak kandungnya Baekhyun Byun. Sehun menuju sebuah kafe di sudut lantai satu.

"Hai _puddin'_ , kau menunggu lama?" Baekhyun muncul dari belakang Sehun.

"Tidak Bee, aku juga baru sampai. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun sebagai salam sapaan.

"Berjalan dengan baik. Kadang ada saja orang yang lain yang selalu mencacatimu agar citramu buruk dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Tapi biarkan saja. Mereka semua bisa melihat karya-karyaku untuk menentukan seberapa pantasnya aku menerima kontrak-kontrak kerja itu." Baekhyun duduk behadapan dengan Sehun.

"Pasti awalnya susah sekali menemukan kepercayaan orang lain diawal karirmu. apalagi kau wanita Bee." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di atas meja.

"Pada awalnya mereka selalu meremehkan kemampuanku krena aku seorang wanita. Tapi lambat laun setelah mereka melihat hasil kerjaku, mereka berbondong-bondong menawariku proyek-proyek baru. " Baekhyun menjelaskan sedikit bagaimana perjuangannya dulu.

"Baiklah ibu arsitek. Anda sangat hebat. Apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku akan mentraktirmu." Sehun membuka buku menu.

"Wahh sombong sekali ibu dokter ini. Aku ingin _iced coffee_ saja _Puddin'_." Baekhyun mengerling nakal pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya mentraktirmu kopi seharga sembilan dolar Bee, bukan sejuta dolar." Sehun memutar matanya dan tawaan kecil Baekhyun jadi balasannya.

"Aku akan memesan dulu kalau begitu." Sehunpun pergi untuk memesan.

"Kau akan pergi kepesta itu dengan Chanyeol bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil membawa 2 gelas _iced coffee._

"Tentu saja, aku bukan seorang jomblo Sehun Oh. _"_

"Dasar, aku doakan kalian putus." Sehun beraksi dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Jadi kemana kita setelah ini Bee?" Sehun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

" _Dress_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin sesuatu simpel yang cantik dan anggun." Jelas Sehun sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kau jelas ingin terlihat memukau di depan Kai bukan?" Selidik Baekhyun.

" _Gosh_ Bee! Apa-apaan kau ini." Sehun memutar matanya lagi.

"Jadi benar Sehun?"

"Apanya yang benar! Bukankah aku selalu tampil cantik." Sehun terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini ya, seharusnya kau tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Pilihlah _dress_ yang seksi dan menrawang agair Kai tergoda padamu dan mau tidur denganmu." Sehun sangat ingin mencekik Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaiman mungkin Baekhyun sama menyebalkannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Kau perlu mengunjungi gereja Baekhyun. Mintalah kepada Chanyeol untuk ditemani." Sehun tak menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau telah melakukannya dengan Kai, beri tau aku seberapa besar miliknya." Baekhyun memajukan badan untuk berbisik kepada Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Kau gila!" Dan Sehunpun secara tak sadar berteriak.

"Baiklah aku diam, aku diam." Dengan sedikit bentakan akhirnya Baekhyun bisa ditenangkan. Setelah mereka menghabiskan minuman mereka, Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi untuk berbelanja. Pilihan yang tepat jika Sehun mengajak Baekhyun belanja. Sebagai _shopaholic_ sejati, tentunya Baekhyun langsung mengindahkan ajakan Sehun. Mereka mengitari blok demi blok, memasuki toko pakaian satu per satu. Memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera mereka, lalu sepatu yang senada, dan tas jinjing elegan yang menjadi sentuhan akhirnya. Sehun berdiri di depan kaca di dalam ruang ganti _outlet_ dior bersama Baekhyun.

"Kita cantik sekali _puddin'._ " Baekhyun mengatakan dengan wajah bangganya.

"Ya, kau terlihat memukau Bee. Warna putih memberi kesan bahwa kau gadis baik-baik. Penyamaran yang bagus Byun." Balas Sehun sambil memutar-mutar badannya untuk melihat detail dari gaun pestanya.

"Aku memang gadis baik-baik sehun." Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar,

"Sebelum bertemu dengan kakakmu." Dan mereka berduapun tertawa.

"Tapi sepertinya _dress_ ini bukan tipeku Bee."

" _You look pretty and_ _innocent_ _puddin'_. Warna peach sangat cocok dengan kulitmu." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Tidak Bee, aku ingin sesuatu yang berwarna gelap. Aku akan melepas _dress_ ini." Baekhyunpun menyerah. Jika memang Sehun tidak ingin meskipun tampilannya sangat cantik mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli _dress_ putih tadi dengan sepatu berhak 10 senti. Mereka melanjutkan lagi acara belanja ke suatu _brand_ ternama. Balmain.

"Gosh, ini surga _puddin'._ " Baekhyun terlihat terpukau dengan gaun-gaun pesta yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan mata.

"Kau, carilah sesuatu yang kau inginkan Bee." Sehun langsung berjalan kearah _dress section._ Setelah berkeliling. Sehun memutuskan pilihannya pada sebuah _mini backless dress_ berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan seengah dari punggunggnya. Simpel dan mewah.

"Wow _puddin', you look gorgeous._ " Baekhyun melihat gaun pendek yang menempel sempurna pada tubuh sehun, mempertunjukkan kesempurnaan lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku yakin Kai akan langsung menawarimu ranjang." Kembalilah pikiran liar Baekhyun beraksi.

"Mengapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya ranjang sih Bee?" Sehun turut prihatin dengan keadaan psikis Baekhyun yang menurutnya semakin parah.

"Kau harus mencobanya _puddin',_ dan aku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

"Aku kagum dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia mengubah gadis lugu sepertimu dulu jadi seperti ini? kalian harus dibaptis lagi." Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun. akhirnya jadwal belanja mereka berakhir. Baekhyun dengan _white mini dress_ , sepatu berhak tinggi, dan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna silver. Dan Sehun dengan _mini backless dress_ berlengan panjang, ia telah memiliki sepatu dan tas jinjing yang cocok dengan _mini dress_ yang baru saja dibeli. Jadi menurutnya tidak perlu membeli lagi.

* * *

Pukul 18.00 adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu bagi para pekerja di Golden Group. Mereka akan bergegas mengemasi dokumen masing-masing dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Tapi tidak bagi CEO mereka. Pria itu harus merelakan waktunya yang berharga untuk menangani beberapa masalah di kantor cabang Italia. Ia terpaksa harus turun tangan untuk membetulkan hal yang salah, dan memecat beberapa orang tentu saja. Bekerja di Golden Group berarti mereka harus siap bekerja dalam tekanan, dan jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, maka ia harus siap menerima semua konsekuensinya. Kesalahan sebagai pelajaran dan hukuman sebagai cambukan.

 _Di sebuah jet pribadi milik seorang mengusaha muda_.

"Wil, jam berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di New York?" Kai mengurut pelipisnya.

"Sekitar 20 menit lagi mr. Kim." Wil mengaitkan tangannya didepan badannya.

"Apa aku memiliki sesuatu yang penting minggu depan?" tanya Kai lagi sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Wiliam mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek beberapa data.

"Hari Senin akan ada rapat dengan pengusaha Jerman yang akan menyediakan kita transportasi. Hari Selasa Anda harus ke LA untuk meninjau lapangan. Hari Kamis anda akan menghadiri pembukaan cabang Golden Group di Denmark. Itu adalah jadwal penting anda untuk minggu depan. Anda memiliki beberapa rapat dengan dewan direksi tapi sifatnya bisa ditunda. Tapi saya harap anda tidak menundanya, atau jika tidak jadwal anda akan menumpuk dan akan mendesak jadwal lain yang sudah ditata." Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya.

"Terima kasih Wil. Tolong siapkan semua data yang aku butuhkan untuk rapat direksi. Hari ini juga kirim ke _e-mail_ ku."

 _Ladies and gentlemen, shortly we will be landing at the JFK international airport, the time difference between Italy and United States is 4 hours. We invite to you to return to your seat each, upholding the back of the chair, close and lock the little tables that are still open in front of you, and tighten the seat belt. Thank you._

"Baik mr. Kim. _"_ Wiliam kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pesawat mendarat dengan mulus tanpa gangguan apapun. Setelah sampai di bandara Kai dijemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Langsung ke rumah saja Andrew." Kai sangat lelah tentu saja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya. Berniat untuk tidur walaupun beberapa menit. Setelah sampai di apartemennya Kai langsung mandi, mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menyandar pada _head bed_ nya. Ia meraih ponselnya di atas nakas lalu men _dial_ beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Hai Sehun apa aku mengganggumu?" Kai berharap jika berbicara dengan sehun akan menjadi hal baik pertama yang terjadi di hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Hai Kai. Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku sedang bersantai." Suara Sehun selalu tenang, sehingga sangat mudah untuk Kai membaca bagaimana sifat asli seorang Sehun Oh.

"Bersantai pada pukul 10 malam?"

"Ya, Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol berkunjung ke apatemenku. Dia baru saja pulang, dan aku baru saja selesai membersihkan kekacauan yang kita buat." Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun aku tidak pintar dalam berbasa-basi, besok maukah kau ku jemput?" Kai menggigit bibirnya karena ia pikir ia terlalu terburu-buru dalam pendekatan ini. Terdengar jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sehun menjawab ajakan Kai.

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya Kai. Aku akan mengirimu alamat apartemenku." Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai lega.

"Baiklah Sehun. Terima kasih karena mau kujemput." Terdengar suara kekehan kecil Sehun dari saluran telepon.

"Terima kasih karena telah menawariku jemputan Kai." Balas Sehun.

"Sama-sama. Tidurlah Sehun. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam."

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau juga tidurlah Kai."

"Selamat malam Sehun." Kai tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Kai." Dan Sehun juga tersenyum.

* * *

18.45 pm.

Sehun terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. _Black tight backless mini dress_ berlengan panjang _,_ kalung _chocker_ hitam bermandal berlian, tas jinjing berwarna hitam berkilau, dan sepasang _high heels_ keluaran terbaru menyempurnakan penampilannya. Riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal, bibir yang dibubuhi _lipsstick_ berwarna _velvet teddy_ dan rambut yang digulung keatas membuat tampilannya sangat sempurna. ia melihat tampilannya di depan cermin.

" _Perfect_." Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Beeepppp...

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 19.00.

"Kaii.." Sehun menyambar bingkisan kecil berisi sepasang anting-anting emas yang akan ia berikan kepada Esther. Ia bergegas menuju pintu dan langsung membukanya. Sehun terpaku dengan penampilan Kai. Setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua dan sebuah _sweater_ polos berwarna hitam melekat sempurna di tubuh Kai. Dada bidang itu seolah memanggil untuk disandari. Jangan lupakan tatanan rambut Kai. Masih jelas di ingatan Sehun beberapa hari lalu saat mereka bertemu. Rambut itu ditata rapi dengan pomade yang membuatnya terlihat _classy._ Tapi saat ini, tatanan itu berubah total. Undercut yang tidak terlalu tipis, dengan sedikit gel ia menata rambutnya kearah kanan dan menyisakan perpotongan dengan rambut-rambut pendek di bagian kiri.

" _You are looking amazing miss Oh._ " Kai sama terpakunya dengan Sehun. Senyuman tampan itu selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

" _So are you mr. Kim."_ Sehun berpendapat jujur tentang penampilan Kai.

" _Are you ready?"_

" _I'am ready mr. Kim._ " Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan. Semua mata tertuju pada keduanya tatkala berpapasan dengan orang lain. Mereka sampai di _basement_ tempat Kai memarkir porchenya, ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

" _Thank you mr. Kim._ " Sehun berkata sopan kepada Kai, dan Kai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Kai berjalan cepat menuju pintu lainnya dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi. Kai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menikmati lalu lalang kota New York yang tak pernah sepi. Sehun mencium aroma maskulin dari parfum yang Kai gunakan, aroma segar yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau sangat cantik Sehun." Kai membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih Kai. Aku menyukai tatanan rambut barumu." Sehun tersenyum menghadap Kai.

"Kau membuatku lebih percaya diri Sehun, _thanks._ Aku pergi ke salon siang tadi." Balas Kai. pandangannya sesekali melikir kearah Sehun tapi kemudian ia memfokuskannya lagi pada jalanan.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut itu." Sehun memuji Kai lagi.

"Maksudmu bisanya aku terlihat tua?" Goda Kai pada Sehun.

"Bukan begitu, biasanya kau terlihat rapi dan _classy._ Tapi sekarang kau terlihat _trandy._ "

"Aku senang dengan saran pekerja salon tadi, karna dia aku mendapat pujian bertubi-tubi dari wanita cantik di sampingku." Sehun tersipu mendengar kalimat Kai.

"Sehun, setelah kita sampai nanti bisakah kau tetap bersamaku? Kau tau kan, pasti akan banyak tamu yang datang dan pasti mereka akan terpesona padamu. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi aku tak ingin pria lain mendekatimu." Sehun terpaku mendengar ucapan Kai. Banyak hal tersirat dalam kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Sehun tersenyum samar. Dan Kai sangat lega mendengarkannya. Dua puluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah hotel bintang lima di daerah _5th avenue_ tempat pesta itu diadakan. Kai dan Sehun berjalan bersama memasuki _ballroom_ 2 lantai dengan desain yang sangat mewah. Meja bundar ditata dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya disiapkan untuk para tamu. Sebuah panggung yang memuat grand piano hitam, serta pemain-pemain alat musik klasik lainnya dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang besar dan mewah. Semua mata tertuju pada sepasang insan yang terlihat sangat serasi. Mereka sangat sempurna.

"Sehun, ibuku di sana." Kai menunjuk seorang wanita yang hari ini genap berumur 55 tahun.

"Hai nyonya Kim. Selamat ulang tahun." Sehun memeluk Esther sebagai salam. Dan memberikan bingkisan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Terima kasih Sehun sayang. Apa kau datang bersama Kai?" Esther bertanya kepada Sehun karena melihat Kai yang berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Iya ma, aku menjemput Sehun." Kali ini ganti Kai yang memeluk Esther dan memberikan bingkisannya.

"Selamatu ulang tahun ma." Kai mencium pipi ibunya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Kalian tidak tau betapa senangnya mama melihat kalian mulai dekat." Eather tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang lengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Sehun kau sangat cantik sayang. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan elegan." Esther menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Terima kasih nyonya Kim."

"Tidak, panggil aku Esther sayang."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Esther." Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan." Sapa Kai kepada kolega-koleganya.

"Kai, bergabunglah sebentar bersama kami." Oscar menyodorkan segelas _wine_ kepada Kai.

"Biarkan Sehun bersama mama, tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Semua orang tau ia milikmu Kai." Goda Adam karena Kai sempat melirik Sehun ketika Oscar menawarinya untuk bergabung.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan lama Sehun." Kai tersenyum kepada Sehun dan bergabung dengan para pengusaha lain.

"Nak kau sudah datang?" Suara Lilly terdengar.

"Iya ma, Kai menjemputku." Sehun memeluk Lilly.

"Kalian sangat serasi. Ya tuhan, keinginan kita akan segera terkabul rupanya." Lilly tersenyum kepada Esther dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau benar Lilly. Kau tau Sehun, aku tak pernah melihat Kai setertarik ini kepada seorang wanita tiap kali menghadiri pesta. Ia cenderung akan berbaur dengan pengusaha-pengusaha lain ketimbang kesana-kesini tebar pesona." Esther terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sehun sedikit besar kepala mendengar penuturan Esther.

"Ahh, bahkan ketika kalian berjalan bersama memasuki _ballroom_ barusan, semua orang langsung berbisik karena selama ini Kai lebih memilih menghadiri pesta sendirian." Tambah Esther.

"Esther aku berharap banyak pada putramu." Lilly tersenyum.

"Emm, kami hanya berjalan bersama. Lagi pula kami juga masih berteman biasa." Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan bahasan kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai Bee." Sapa Sehun, ia memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

" _Puddin' as i've told you. You look pretty._ " Baekhyun memandangi Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Terima kasih Bee. Ayo kita berkeliling." Ajak Sehun dan langsung disetujui Baekhyun.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Lilly sebelum mereka pergi. Mereka mengambil segelas _white wine_ yang dibawa oleh pelayan lalu berkeliling.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Dimana Kai?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya debalas pertanyaan yang sama oleh Baekhyun.

"Kai sedang berbicara dengan tamu-tamu lain." Jawab Sehun.

"Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan tamu-tamu lain." Balas Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ia menjemputmu kan?" Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang disusul oleh Sehun.

"Ya, kemarin malam ia menelponku dan mengatakan jika ia ingin menjemputku. Dan aku menyetujuinya." Sehun meminum sedikit _wine_ nya.

"Ahh.. di situ kau rupanya. Acara akan dimulai Sehun. Sebaiknya kita ke depan." Kai muncul dari samping Sehun. Ia meraih tangan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hai Baek, Chanyeol mencarimu." Kai menyapa Baekhyun dengan pelukan singkat.

"Ahh, pangeranku. Aku harus segera menemukannya." Baekhyun melirik Sehun dengan senyuman jahil.

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ia sama menyebalkannya dengan Chanyeol." Kata Sehun pada Kai. Mereka berjalan lebih ke depan. Disana berdiri Esher dan Oscar dengan sebuah kue raksasa berbentuk istana. Benar-benar cantik.

Oscar memberi pidato pembukaan singkat pada seluruh tamu yang hadir, kemudian pembawa acara memimpin doa lalu memasuki acara selanjutnya yaitu harapan-harapan yang diutarakan Esther. Dan memasuki acara inti semua menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Esther. Kemudia acara diakhiri dengan memotong kue. Para undanganpun dipersilahkan mencicipi hidangan yang telah disiapkan. Sehun memilih spageti aglio ollio dan Kai memilih risotto salmon. Mereka duduk bersama chanyeol, baekhyun, Lilly, Adam, Oscar dan Esther di sebuah meja bundar.

"Aku senang kita bisa berkumpul lengkap." Ucap Adam.

"Aku juga begitu." Jawab Lilly dan Esther bersamaan, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Kata Esther dan dibals oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian menikmati hidangannya?" Tanya Adam kepada semua orang.

"Ini benar-benar lezat Adam." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Acara ini sangat sukses. Lain kali aku akan mengundang kalian makan malam bersama." Jawab Lilly.

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya Lil." Kata Esther. Pelayan datang mengambil piring-piring kosong dan menawarkan lagi minuman. Alunan piano dan biola mengalun dengan sangat merdu. Semua orang terlihat kagum dengan pesta mewah ini. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita berbincang-bincang dengan tamu lain. Kalian sebaiknya juga membaur." Oscar berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menggandeng tangan Esther lalu permisi pergi.

"Kau ingin mencari udara segar?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun, dan diangguki Sehun sebagai jawabannya. Mereka berjalan ke lantai dua dimana terdapat balkon besar dengan pintu kaca tertutup. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bar, Sehun dan Kai duduk di sana.

"Pestanya sangat meriah Kai." Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, Sehun. Kemanapun kau berjalan, mereka akan selalu memandangmu." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kepada pria-pria yang sedari tadi memandangi Sehun.

"Bukankah itu wajar jika mereka melakukannya? Mereka normal Kai." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu membuatku sedikit _protective_ padamu Sehun." Kai menoleh pada Sehun dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Aku seorang wanita dewasa Kai."

"Ya Sehun, dan wanita dewasa ini harus dilindungi dari tatapan-tatapan pria yang menginginkannya. Kau tidak tau apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan Sehun. Mereka bisa saja menyakitimu." Sehun menatap Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku?" Ucapan Sehun seolah mengembalikan Kai dari amarah tipis yang sedari tadi meliputinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Sehun. Mungkin sulit bagimu percaya padaku. Tapi saat ini yang ada di kepalaku hanya kau. Kau benar-benar hebat." Kai tersenyum pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tak tau disebut apa hal ini, dan aku tak peduli dengan sebutanya. Yang aku tahu hanya bahwa aku sangat menyukai hal baru ini." Kai menatap Sehun lekat.

"Kai aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi apapun yang kau lakukan kumohon jangan membuatku takut." Sehun membuang wajahnya kearah lain karena pandangan Kai yang tajam.

"Kau akan terbiasa Sehun." Kai menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"Kai, aku ingin pulang." Sehun memandang Kai lagi.

"Baiklah kita pergi." Kai menggenggam jemari Sehun erat seolah mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa Sehun hanyalah miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menurut saja karena sebenarnya ia merasa risih ketika pria-pria itu terus menerus menatapnya. Dua puluh menit perjalanan mereka lewati dengan sedikit melamun dan sedikit obrolan. Pukul 22.08 sampailah keduanya di _basement_ apartemen Sehun. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih Kai." Ketika Sehun mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi akses Kai menutup pintu, ia malah tersandung pembatas area parkir yang mengakibatkan nya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Kai.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kai sambil membalikkan badan Sehun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Sehun memundurkan badannya dan mengangguk. Wajah Kai berkali lipat lebih tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Sehun, aku menahannya sejak pertama kali melihatmu hari ini, dan aku tak mau melakukannya karena aku tak mau menghancurkan _lipsstick_ mu. Tapi maafkan aku kali ini." Kai mendekat dan langsung melumat bibir Sehun. Lumatan yang sangat lembut. Tidak ada unsur tergesa-gesa sama sekali. Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya, hatinya tak kuasa menahan degupan yang menggila ini. Kai lingkarkan tangan Sehun ke lehernya dan ia meletakkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang ramping Sehun sambil sesekali mengusap punggung yang tak tertutupi kain itu. Sehun tak membalas ciuman Kai, ia hanya menutup mata dan menikmati perlakuan Kai kepadanya. Kai terus melumat bibir _plum_ Sehun, menggigit, menyesap, dan menyapunya dengan lidah hingga pada akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya diluar sadar. Kai menelusupkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Menyesapi lidah dan bibir Sehun bersamaan. Hingga akhirnya Sehunpun membalas perlakuan Kai. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya dan menyesuaikannya dengan tempo yang telah Kai atur. Mereka saling melumat dan menelusuri tiap lekuk bibir masing-masing. Sehun terlena dengan permainan Kai. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kai dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, suara kecipakan terdengar jelas. _High heels_ Sehun memberi keuntungan kali ini. Kai tak perlu menunduk untuk meraih bibir Sehun. Sehun merasakan usapan lembut jari Kai pada pingganggnya berubah tempo. Kai menggelitikinya sampai Sehun melepaskan pautan bibir mereka dan tertawa lepas.

"Kai berhenti kumohon." Sehun terus tertawa sambil menggeliat dalam pelukan Kai.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku puas menggelitikimu." Kata Kai sadis.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Timpal Sehun lagi, tapi Kai masih terus menggelitikinya.

"Aku tak takut." Kai ikut tertawa melihat pergerakan Sehun yang menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Hingga akhirnya Kai berhanti dan lebih memilih memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berhenti dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol dan merusak apa yang sedang kita bangun." Kai menciumi rambut dan telinga Sehun.

"Aku mengerti Kai. Sebaiknya aku segera ke apartemen. Udara di _basement_ terlalu dingin." Sehun melepaskan diri dari Kai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu apartemenmu." Sehun mengangguk. Mereka menuju apartemen Sehun dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Sehun menekan beberapa kode untuk membuka pintu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Kai." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Sehun. Masuklah." Sehun hendak memasuki apartemennya, tapi sebuah tangan menariknya keluar lagi, dan sebuah bibir menyambutnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan basah.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Lanjut Kai dengan senyuman menawannya. Kai tertawa geli karena melihat reaksi Sehun yang terlihat kaget.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kai." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan memukul kecil dada bidang Kai.

"Masuklah. Selamat malam nona Oh." Sehun berjalan menuju pintunya lagi.

"Selamat malam tuan Kim. Hati-hati di jalan." Dan Sehun menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan jantung kumohon berhenti berdegup!" Sehun langsung mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang tiap kali bayangan ciuman mereka kembali terulang.

Sedangkan Kai sedang tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi tersipu Sehun tiap kali ia menggodanya. Dan bagaimana hebatnya ciuman mereka tadi.

" _Interesting._ " Kaipun melajukan mobilnya.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya teman-teman. Karena saya penulis baru, saya jadi inget tiap kali baca ff pasti authornya pada bilang "Review kalian jadi semangat saya buat nulis." Dan sekarang itu yang saya rasain. Jadi mohon sepatah dua patah kata dari para readers. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Author juga manusia.

Btw seneng banget KaiHun banyak momen akhir-akhir ini.

Bagi yang merasa ini kepanjangan atau kurang panjang bilang aja, jadi next chap saya tau harus nulis seberapa panjang. Tapi tergantung mood jg sih. Kalo responnya positif ya mood saya pasti baik.

Chapter ini nggak ada kegilaan ChanKai. Tapi ada gantinya tuh, SeBaek. Mereka versi ceweknya ChanKai. Maaf kalo kurang asik ffnya, sekali lagi saya masih pemula. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

First story of redaddict


	3. Chapter 3

for kaihun lovers

Chapter 3

'Bagaimana cara mengembalikak otakmu yang keluar lewat telinga karena terlalu banyak memikirkan ciumanmu semalam.' Setidaknya itulah yang sedang Sehun tulis di google saat ini. Hari Minggu yang selalu ia habiskan dengan hal-hal menyenangkan harus berakhir dengan berjam-jam duduk di belakang kompter dan membaca artikel-artikel tentang bagaimana berpikir dengan jernih.

Bodoh memang, ia beurulang kali berusaha menerapkan semua hal yang ada di situ-situs itu. Mulai dari membaca buku sejarah, membaca novel, mengikuti buku panduan memasak, mendengarkan lagu dengan nada menyebalkan, sampai berolah ragapun telah ia jalani. Tapi ia akan berakhir dengan melamunkan hal yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bibir tuan Kim.

Mengenaskan jika melihat keadaan dan penampilan seorang dokter bedah muda ini. Kaos oblong berwarna hijau tua, celana training adidas berwarna hitam, rambut acak-acakan dan kaos kaki berbeda warna.

22.32 pm.

"Nah, Sehun. Sudah puas uring-uringan seharian? Sekarang waktunya kau tidur." Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri setelah mandi. Ia telah menelan beberapa butir obat tidur, ia terlalu lelah memikirkan seorang Kim Kai yang kemarin mengatakan akan menghubunginya segera.

"Kau gila Sehun. Cepat tutup matamu!" Semenit setelah Sehun memejamkan mata, ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Tidak ada nama yang tertera di layarnya, hanya deretan nomor yang kemarin sempat menelponnya.

"Dengan Sehun Oh." Kata Sehun.

"Hai Sehun. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Suara itu lagi.

"Kai? sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha tidur." Keberanian Sehun menjawab seakan lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Apa kau sakit Sehun? Mengapa suaramu terdengar tidak bersemangat?" Nada Kai terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak Kai, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Sehun. Bagaimana harimu?" bukankah ia pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak pintar berbasa-basi?

"Seperti biasa Kai. aku menghabiskan hariku dengan sedikit berolah raga, memasak, membaca, dan kegiatan membosankan lainnya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Terdengar kekehan kecil dari saluran sebrang.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan menyenangkan di hari minggu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan dihari biasa." Sehun setengah penasaran dengan teka-teki yang diciptakan Kai.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headbed._

"Memikirkanmu." Satu kata yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Membuat lidahnya kelu. Kata itu terus terulang-ulang dalam kepala Sehun.

"Sehun, katakan sesuatu?" Kai sudah menduga reaksi Sehun, ia kembali terkekeh karena Sehun tak segera merespon.

"Umm.. aku.. apa yang harus aku k-katakan?" Sehun sedikit tergagap karena Kai sangat pintar mengendalikan detak jantung Sehun.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang perkataanku barusan?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Kai? Tentu aku tak bisa melarangmu untuk tidak memikirkanku." Sehun berusaha mengembalikan pikiran rasionalnya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Sehun." Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Besok, jam berapa kau akan ke rumah sakit?" Kai berdehem sebelum bertanya.

"Seperti biasa. Aku akan berangkat jam 8 persis." Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil segelas air minum di atas nakas dan langsung meneguknya.

"Oke aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 persis kalau begitu."

"Kau apa? Kai kau tak perlu melakukan itu, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa membawa mobil sendiri." Sehun tentu saja menolak, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya jika ia langsung menyetujui ide Kai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jam 8 pagi. Dan aku juga akan menjemputmu Sehun. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi aku tak suka penolakan." Langkah awal pendekatan sudah dimulai, tinggal menunggu runtuhnya pertahanan diri Sehun.

"Apa jika aku tetap bersikeras menolak kau akan tetap menjemputku?"

"Kau tau aku seperti apa Sehun. Dan aku yakin kau juga akan tau jawabannya." Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau katakan sesuatu agar aku tertarik kau jemput?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau pintar memainkan permainan Sehun." Kali ini ganti Sehun yang tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih Kai. Aku menunggu jawabanmu." Permainan dipegang oleh Sehun kali ini.

"Bertemu denganmu akan membuat _mood_ ku bagus sehingga aku tidak perlu memecati pegawaiku yang lalai di kantor cabang Denmark. Nasib mereka ada di tanganmu nona Oh." Kai berharap agar ia tidak terlihat berlebihan menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter bedah yang bertanggung jawab atas baik buruknya mood seorang CEO Golden Group?" Sehun masih berperan dengan baik.

"Karna dokter bedah itu yang tanpa ijin mengobrak abrik pikiranku. Hebat sekali bukan? Aku akan menunggu didepan apartemenmu jam 8 pagi." Kai sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang ia katakan.

"Kita lihat saja besok." Rasanya senang sekali bisa mengerjai seorang Kai Kim kan Sehun.

"Sehun Oh kau benar-benar. Aku akan memberi tau mu jika mereka sudah kupecat." Kai berujar sambil terkikik geli.

"Anda memiliki selera humor yang baik tuan." Sehun tertawa mendengar balasan Kai.

"Baiklah nona Oh yang pintar menjawab. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu besok." Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi tuan Kim." Sehunpun tersenyum lebar.

"Tidurlah Sehun. Pikirkan baik-baik nasib pekerjaku." Dan kembali Sehun terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan memikirkannya. Selamat malam Kai." Sehun tak bisa menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Selamat malam Sehun. _Sleep tight._ "

" _Bye Kai._ "

" _Bye Sehun._ "Sehun menutup sambungan telpon . Bayangan perbincangannya dengan Kai masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia mematikan lampu nakas dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Otakkkk, kumohon berhenti memikirkan Kai atau mengulangi kejadian bodoh kemarin. Aku ingin kau istirahat bukannya membayangkan suara itu. Sehun Oh kau harus mengembalikan isi otakmu sebelumnya. Tarik nafaasss keluarkaannn.. tarik nafas... keluarkannn..." Dan begitulah isi pikiran random Sehun sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

* * *

07.00 am.

Peep peep peep peep..

Suara alarm berbunyi. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Malam berlalu dengan sangat cepat sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri. 15 menit kemudian Sehun keluar dengan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang telah ia kenakan. ia berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ nya.

"Baiklah Sehun. Mari kita lihat apa yang cocok untukmu hari ini." Sehun membuka sebuah lemari khusus pakaian formalnya. Ia menarik sebuah rok pensil hitam yang dipotong tepat diatas lutut, dan sebuah blus berwarna biru muda bergaris putih dengan pita dibagian kancing teratasnya. Ia juga menarik sebuah dior _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam agar sesuai dengan penampilannya.

Kemudian ia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan membubuhkan _make up_ di wajahnya. Pelembab, alas bedak, dan _blush on_ tipis disusul dengan _lipsstick nude_ berwarna twig. Sebagai aksesoris ia hanya mengenakan jam tangan kecil berwarna perak yang disesuaikan dengan anting perak pula. Sehun menggerai rambut bergelombangnya lalu segera turun ke untuk membuat sarapannya.

sebuah _toasty_ dengan isi selai biologis dan secangkir teh hijau melengkapi sarapannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 07.47 pagi. Ia segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan merapikan piring dan gelas kotornya lau meraih tas kerjanya.

"Kali ini aku tidak membutuhkanmu _pretty._ " Sehun berucap kepada sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas bar di dapurnya. Ia tersenyum ketika bayangan singkat perbincangannya dengan Kai semalam terulang. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar gedung apartemennya.

Ketika Sehun keluar, ia melihat sebuah ferarri 488 berwarna putih terparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk. Sehun melihat seorang pria berdiri bersandar di samping mobil _sport_ itu dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Pria itu terlihat sangat menawan, dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, dan kemeja hitam pula, serta sebuah dasi hitam yang ditali dengan rapi. Sungguh pria yang sangat tampan.

"Selamat pagi nona Oh." Kai tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi juga tuan Kim." Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Senyuman lebar itu keluaar begitu saja tanpa perintah.

"Kau sangat cantik Sehun." Kai menilai penampilan Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Terima kasih Kai." Senyuman Sehun tak mau turun ketika Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menciumnya. Kai bahkan tak melepas kontak mata dengan Sehun sama sekali ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku senang kau menyelamatkan pekerja-pekerjaku." Dan tawaan Sehun pecah karena kalimat Kai.

"Aku akan terlambat jika kita tidak segera berangkat." Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terpesona padamu." Kai mengatakannya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun menggumamkan kata terima kasih kemudian Kai langsung berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

"Kau adalah perayu ulung Kai." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe pria perayu Sehun. Tapi saat bersamamu rasanya mulutku gatal sekali jika tidak merayumu." Kai tersenyum menghadap Sehun.

" _See,_ kau baru saja merayuku lagi." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Jadi jam berapa kau akan selesai hari ini?" Kai memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan raya.

"Aku akan selesai jam 7 malam. Aku memiliki 2 jadwal operasi hari ini." Kai mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah jam 7 akan ku jemput. Apa kau sudah sarapan Sehun?"

"Seorang dokter harus mengisi perutnya dahulu sebelum melakukan operasi. _So,_ ya aku sudah makan. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun duduk dengan gaya yang anggun, kaki yang disilangkan dan tangan yang saling mengait.

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Apa dengan mengantar dan menjemputku itu tidak mengganggu jadwal kerjamu Kai?"

"Kantorku masuk jam 8.30 Sehun. Jadi kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang berat jika harus mengantar jemputmu. Mengenai jam selesai kantorku, waktu normal pukul 18.00." Kai menjawab sambil menyalakan lagu di mobilnya.

"Ahh oke, tapi hari ini aku selesai jam 7 malam Kai. Itu berarti kau harus menunggu sekitar satu jam sampai aku selesai." Sehun menoleh untuk melihat wajah Kai.

"Aku selalu memiliki pekerjaan Sehun. Aku bisa membaca hasil rapat atau dokumen-dokumen penting sambil menunggumu. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Kai tersenyum. Jarak antara apartemen Sehun ke rumah sakit memakan waktu 15 menit. Tidak terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan mengendarai mobil.

"Kita sampai Sehun." Kata Kai ketika mereka memasuki gerbang depan rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih Kai." Sehun tersenyum. Kai memberhentikan mobilnya persis di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Sama-sama Sehun. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu." Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sampai nanti Kai." Sehun keluar dari mobil Kai. Ia melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia menunggu sampai mobil Kai benar-benar keluar dari halaman rumah sakit lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tentu saja banyak orang yang melihat kejadian tadi. Ia yang selalu digosipkan dekat dengan dokter bedah bernama Kris Wu terlihat diantar oleh pria lain. Tentu ini akan menjadi perbincangan hangat di rumah sakit.

"Jadi apa kau mencampakkanku Sehun?" Kris memasuki ruangan Sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kau lagi. Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya." Sehun membuang nafas kasar.

"Barusan kau datang diantar pria kaya dengan ferarri. Bagaimana dengan _image_ kita sebagai pasangan terserasi di rumah sakit ini." Kris bersendekap sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau bahkan memiliki kekasih sungguhan." Sehun duduk dan mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen pasien yang akan ia tangani hari ini.

"Tapikan aku tak mengumbar kemesraan di tempat kerja." Kris membel diri.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku hanya diantar Kai yang berstatus teman. Bukan kekasih." Sehun mulai jengah.

"Apa kalian akan segera jadi kekasih?" Kris mengecilkan suaranya.

"Pergilah Kris aku sibuk." Sehun malas berdebat kali ini.

"Dasar, ku doakan kau mandul." Kris melenggang pergi.

"Astaga mulutmu. Dasar homo impoten!" Sehun sedikit menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras. Perdebatan pagi bukan gayanya sama sekali. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada dokumen-dokumennya.

Setelah menyelesaikan operasi keduanya Sehun kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sebagai dokter muda tentu saja ia masih perlu belajar dari dokter-dokter senior. Seperti ketika memiliki jadwal operasi besar, terkadang ia akan ditunjuk sebagai asisten dokter bedah oleh dokter seniornya. Dengan ditunjuk sebagai asisten dokter ia tentu bisa melihat langsung bagaimana dokter senior beraksi dengan pisau bedahnya serta keputusan-keputusan yang akan diambil jika mendapat kebuntuan.

"Dokter Oh, saya dokter Barner. Bisa anda ke ruangan saya sekarang? Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Sehun menerima telepon dari salah satu dokter senior.

"Baik dokter. Saya akan segera ke ruangan anda." Sehun menunggu dokter itu menutup sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan sang dokter.

Ia mengetuk ruangan dokter Barner dan mendapati suara pria tua itu menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sehun berkata sopan ketika memasuki ruangan.

"Duduklah dokter Oh. Bagaimana operasi anda barusan?" Barner duduk di kursinya sambil melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Sehun tersenyum dalam jawabannya.

"Sehun. Kau wanita muda yang cantik dan cerdas. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu." Barner menyeringai kecil.

"Anda bisa saja. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar." Sehun berusaha merendah.

"Kau tau jabatanku kan Sehun? Pemilik rumah sakit yang menyandang gelar dokter bedah senior."

"Tentu saja. semua dokter di New York pasti tau siapa anda." Sehun masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu untuk memiliki sebuah acara _talk show_ kesehatan Sehun. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Barner mengutarakn maksudnya.

"Sebuah acara _talk show_ adalah hal yang besar. Banyak dokter yang menginginkannya tapi belum memiliki kesempatan." Tentu saja Sehun kaget mendengar penawaran Barner.

"Tentu tentu. Dan kesempatan emas ini ada di tanganmu Sehun." Sehun tidak menjawab, karena jujur ia merasa belum pantas menerima tawaran ini.

"Aku tau latar belakangmu. Kau dari keluarga terpandang. Uang tentu bukan masalah untukmu. Aku mengenalimu sejak kau di bangku kuliah Sehun. Aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa _talk show_ tidak hanya bermodal uang. Salah satu syaratnya adalah si dokter harus direkomendasikan oleh dokter senior. Dan aku merekomendasikanmu."

"Jika saya boleh tau, mengapa anda merekomandasikan ini kepada saya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Karena kau cerdas, cantik dan tau cara berpenampilan yang menarik." Barner berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sehun. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang kursi dimana Sehun duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Tapi penawaran emas ini tidak datang dengan gratis Sehun. Selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan jika kau menginginkan karir yang cemerlang." Tangan Barner berjalan kearah depan menuruni bahu Sehun dan langsung meremas kuat payudara Sehun. Sehun tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan dokter seniornya ini.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa." Sehun berdiri dan langsung keluar ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu suara pria itu terdengar lagi.

"Sehun, pikirkan baik-baik. Ini akan membuat namamu melambung dan menambah pundi-pundi rekeningmu." Dokter tua itu kembali menyeringai, Sehun sudah kehilangan respek pada Barner. Ia keluar ruangan dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali ia dilecehkan seperti tadi.

Sehun berjalan ke ruangannya dengan cepat kemudian mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Kecewa, marah, sedih, campur aduk jadi satu. Hingga ia tak sadar air matanya tumpah begitu saja. bagaimana mungkin dokter senior yang selalu ia anggap sebagai guru terbaik, tempat berkonsultasi, orang yang selalu ia hormati, barusaja melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam kecil di sudut meja kerjanya. Pukul 19.20, ia melupakn Kai. Sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya ia menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya. Berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri. Mobil Kai telah terparkir di sudut halaman. Kai terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Kai!" Sehun memanggil Kai sambil berlari.

"Sehun, kemana ponselmu?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun sambil memeluknya.

"Setelah operasi aku lupa menyalakannya. Apa kau menunggu lama? Maafkan aku." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku khawatir. Ku pikir terjadi suatu masalah yang menahanmu keluar." Jelas Kai sambil menuntun Sehun memasuki mobil. Kai bergegas memasuki mobilnya dari pintu lain.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun? Mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Kai mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Hei ada apa? Sehun, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." Kai terus mengusap pipi tirus itu. Tapi yang Sehunlakukan malah memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan Kai di pipinya. Ia merasa terlindungi, hanya dengan sentuhan ringan membuatnya seperti dibutuhkan.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah Kai. Operasi terakhir hari ini sedikit rumit." Tentu Sehun bebohong.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lebih lama. Tadi seorang dokter senior memanggilku untuk mendiskusikan operasi besar lain." Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Kai.

"Aku mengerti Sehun." Kai tersenyum dan kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Aku yakin kau belum makan malam. Mau makan malam bersama?" Kai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di rumah Kai. Mungkin lain kali." Sehun menolak halus ajakan Kai. Kejadian 15 menit lalu benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

Sehun sangat pasif kali ini. Ia hanya akan menjawab saat ditanya, dan tak akan berinisiatif untuk bertanya balik pada Kai, dan tentu Kai menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun.

15 menit kemudian sampailah mereka di depan apartemen Sehun.

"Kai kau mau bergabung makan malam denganku? Untuk membayar jasamu karena telah mengantar jemputku hari ini." Sehun menawarkan Kai makan malam agar paling tidak Kai bisa menghilangkan bayangan buruk yang menghiasi kepalanya beberapa menit terakhir.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku makan di rumahmu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menolak. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sehun tunggu! Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menolakkan." Kai langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berjalan menjuh.

"Aku jamin makananku tidak beracun jika itu yang kau takutkan." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Nona ini sensitif sekali sih." Kai kembali menggoda Sehun. Dan cubitan kecil di pinggang menjadi balasannya.

"Aww.. aww.. sakit nona, jangan marah aku hanya bercanda." Mereka menaiki lift menuju apartemen Sehun.

"Masuklah Kai." Sehun mempersilahkan Kai masuk.

"Apartemenmu terlihat sangat nyaman Sehun." Kai mengamati dekorasi apartemen mewah ini. Ruang tamu dengan paduan warna cokelat, merah dan krem dengan karpet bulu, terdapat sofa dan sebuah TV layar datar besar yang menempel pada dindingnya. Kemudian di tengah ruangan terdapat _grand piano_ besar berwarna hitam. Dapur dengan desain moderen yang dipadukan warna coklat kayu serta sebuah meja makan oval yang bisa menampung 8 orang sekaligus menyempurnakan pemandangan di lantai satu.

"Terima kasih. Aku menumpahkan ideku pada Baekhyun dan dia yang membuat semuanya nyata. Ini adalah karya Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum bangga dengan kerja Baekhyun.

"Nona Byun memang arsitek yang hebat." Kai menyusul Sehun yang berjalan menuju dapur.

" _Yes she is. Any way_ Kai, kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun mencuci tangan kemudian meraih celemek hitam dan memakainya.

"Apapun yang kau masak pasti akan kumakan Sehun." Kai mendudukkan diri di atas kursi bar dapur.

"Apa kau berselera dengan sup ginjal dan usus manusia?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Dan Kai pun tertawa.

"Leluconmu terdengar sangat kedokter-dokteran Sehun." Kai terkikik melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Aku memang seorang dokter tuan Kim. Bagaimana dengan pasta zucchini?" Sehun menunjukkan sebungkus pasta yang belum durebus.

" _Sounds good._ Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu Sehun?" Kai menopang dagunya.

"Tidak ada." Sehun membalas tanpa menoleh pada Kai. Sehun berjalan kesana kemari mengambil bahan, memotong sayuran, mengaduk masakan tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang sedang terpesona dengan kelincahan Sehun di area dapur.

25 menit total Sehun memasak. Ia telah memasukkan wajan dan peralatan masak lainnya dalam _dishwasher_. Kini saatnya mereka menikmati makan malam.

"Woww.. cantik sekali Sehun. Tak pernah terbayang sedikitpun olehku kalau kau pintar memasak." Pujian Kai pada Sehun.

"Kau baru melihat tampilannya saja Kai, kau belum merasakannya." Sehun tersenyum pada jerih payahnya selama 25 menit terakhir.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Kai.

"Sehun... mmm ini.. benar benar lezat." Kai kembali menyuapkan pasta ke mulutnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang hobi memasak." Entah kelaparan atau memang enak, keduanya melanjutkan makan tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya bunyi perpaduan pisau, garpu, dan piring yang terdengar.

"Sehun terima kasih. Ini adalah makan malam yang menyenangkan." Kai berjalan ke ruang tamu diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sama-sama Kai. Aku senang kau menikmati makanan buatanku." Sehun berjalan menuju almari tempat ia biasa menyimpan persediaan _wine_ nya.

"Kau mau _white wine? Red wine?_ " tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Aku harus menyetir lagi setelah ini, jadi segelas _white wine_ kurasa cukup." Kata Kai. Sehun kembali dengan dua gelas _white wine_ di tangannya.

" _Thank you._ " Kai menerima dan meminum sedikit dari gelasnya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik Sehun?" Pertanyaan Kai mengingatkan Sehun tentang kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

"Kau mengingatkanku lagi Kai." Sehun meminum sedikit _wine_ nya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Sehun. Tapi aku tak akan bertanya jauh, berceritalah jika kau ingin bercerita. Dan simpan ceritamu jika kau merasa itu bukan sesuatu untuk dibagi. Jika kau butuh teman, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik asal kau tau." Kai memang bukan tipe pemaksa. Ia sangat berbeda jauh dengan tipe orang kaya yang merasa selalu ingin menang sendiri.

"Terjadi sesuatu yang mengagetkan di rumah sakit Kai. Aku harap aku bisa mengatasinya." Ingatan tentang Barner yang meremas payudaranya kembali terulang. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat guna menahan rasa jijik yang timbul dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menggeser duduknya ke samping Sehun. Ia mengusap tangan Sehun pelan, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Sehun membuka matanya dan pemandangan wajah Kai yang sangat dekat menyambutnya.

"Mmm Kai. Aku.. merasa sangat gelisah. Aku sangat jijik.." Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tak mau Kai tau apa aynga sebenarnya terjadi. Ia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kai memeluk Sehun erat, mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan gerakan menenangkan. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Aku di sini, di sampingmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tenanglah." Kai terus merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penenang untuk Sehun, dan nafas Sehun kembali teratur. Kai menarik sedikit badannya agar bisa melihat raut Sehun.

Paras cantik itu terlihat lelah. Kai mencium pelipis Sehun, dan Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Melihat reaksi Sehun, Kai kembali mencium pipi Sehun, kemudian ciuman itu berjalan ke rahang tirus wanita cantik yang sedang ia peluk, dan tujuan akhir dari ciuman itu adalah bibir merah muda Sehun.

Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, sampai Kai memutuskan untuk menyesap bibir itu lebih dalam. Menggigit pelan dan menyapunya dengan lidah. Perpaduan _white wine_ dan rasa bibir Sehun adalah yang paling sempurna. Sehun meleguh kecil karena Kai menggigitnya sedikit keras, merasa Sehun hanya diam Kai menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya untuk membuat celah kecil di bibir Sehun.

Setelahnya Kai mengalungkan tangan Sehun ke lehernya dan menyandarkan tubuh Sehun pada sofa yang membuat posisi mereka setengah berbaring. Sehun menikmati perlakuan _gentle_ Kai. Bagaimana Kai bergerak lembut diatas bibirnya, lidah yang saling mengait seolah tak ingin dilepaskan dan tangan Kai yang memeluk tubuh Sehun posesif yang membuat Sehun merasa sangat dekat dengan Kai saat ini.

Sehun menjambak rambut Kai untuk melampiaskan perasaannya, yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanya seorang Kim Kai. Bukan Barner, ataupun pasien-pasiennya yang harus ia operasi besok. Sehun sepenuhnya sadar tentang kegiatan mereka kali ini. Tapi atmosfir yang telah Kai ciptakan membuatnya terpesona dan enggan melepas pagutan yang telah mereka buat.

Sehun mulai berani memainkan bibir Kai. Ia menggigit, menyesap, menjilatinya seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya. Sehun berharap kali ini ia tidak akan berakhir dengan digelitiki. Kai mengimbangi permainan Sehun, ia membuka sedikit matanya karena ingin menikmati ekspresi wanita cantik yang sedang ia cumbu ini.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil berubah menjadi cumbuan panas. Dadanya bertubrukan dengan dada sempurna Sehun yang berbalut bra. Tiap kali Kai bergerak maka dada mereka akan saling berhimpit, tidak dipungkiri Kai menyukai itu. Imajinasi kotornya sudah menebak-nebak bagaimana rasa Sehun. Tapi tidak, Kai masih bisa mengontrol tindakannya meskipun sesuatu di area selangkangannya mulai tumbuh.

Sehun berhenti membalas cumbuan Kai, dan Kai merasakannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sehun." Kai memainkan rambut Sehun. Merasa malu dengan keadaan mereka, Sehun bersembunyi di ceruk leher Kai. Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun, Kai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan jika tidak mau ku cium lagi." Kai setengah tertawa ketika mendengar dengusan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bertingkah menggemaskan, aku hanya malu." Sehun membalas tapi masih dengan wajah yang disembunyikan.

"Malu? Kau harus terbiasa Sehun, kita akan sering melakukannya." Sehun malah memeluk Kai lebih erat karena kalimat Kai barusan sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan rasa malunya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Kai Kim." Sehun melepas pelukannya pada leher Kai, dan Kai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih dagu Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di daerah bibir, dagu dan rahang Sehun.

"Kai Kim!" Sehun memekik saat Kai menggoda Sehun dengan menggigit rahangnya.

"Ya Sehun Oh?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan _innocent_ nya seolah ia tak melakukan apapun. Dan dihadiahi cubitan kecil di pinggang Kai.

"Sehun kau membuatku tak ingin pulang." Kai mengatakannya dengan seringaian jelas dibibirnya. Jika orang lain akan bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Kai, lain halnya dengan Sehun. Ia merasa seringaian itu memiliki daya tarik yang sangat pekat.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu kamar Kai. Kamar tamu di rumah ini telah ku gunakan untuk ruang olah raga."

"Aku tidak keberatan tidur di kamarmu." Kai tersenyum menggoda.

"Baiklah kau tidur di kamarku dan aku tidur di hotel. Bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak asik Sehun." Kai mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kai, kau berat. Bisakah kau minggir?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai yang masih menindihnya. Kai mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Sehun sebelum ia minggir.

"Apa besok kau memiliki operasi lain Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil menyandarkan tubuh Sehun pada dadanya.

"Aku hanya punya 1 operasi. Tapi besok adalah jadwal praktekku. Jadi aku akan selesai jam 6 sore." Sehun menolah ke arah Kai, dan disana keningnya disambut oleh bibir tebal yang beberapa menit lalu telah mencumbunya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 pagi." Kai kembali mecuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Sehun.

"Apa kau akan memberi alasan akan memecat pegawaimu lagi agar aku mau kau jemput?" Sehun mendongak mencari mata Kai.

"Apa kau akan tetap menolak?" Kai menempelkan hidungnya pada bibir Sehun.

"Aku pikir tidak." Sehun mengecup kecil hidung Kai dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah aku tak perlu menggunakan alasan bodoh itu." Kai ikut tersenyum.

"Kai, apa kau sibuk hari ini? maksudku setelah dari tempatku apa kau akan kembali bekerja?" Kai memainkan jemari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki hal penting besok. Tapi aku bisa membaca dokumen-dokumen itu saat tiba di kantor. Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?" Kai merapatkan posisi mereka.

"Tidak ada, hanya bertanya." Sehun menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton netflix bersama. Film aksi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi ketika si pemain utama dengan si penjahat saling menodongkan pistol Kai malah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada sofa sambil memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menyadarinya. Ia mengamati wajah tampan itu dengan seksama. Dari mana garis rahang itu dimulai dan berakhir. Hidung bangir serta tatapan mata yang tajam. Bibir tebal merah muda yang memabukkan. Semua pada pria ini terlihat sempurna. Entah karena Sehun hanya terpesona pada karisma Kai atau memang Sehun telah menaruh hati padanya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan Sehun?" Kai membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku hanya tertidur." Kata Kai sambil mencium pelipis Sehun.

"Ini sudah pukul 10 malam Kai." Sehun bangkit dari pelukan Kai.

"Aku diusir halus ya." Kai meraih tangan Sehun untuk diciumi.

"Kau ini kenapa sering menciumiku sih." Sehun membelai surai hitam Kai.

"Sepertinya itu akan jadi kebiasaan baruku Sehun. Kau harus terbiasa." Kai tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Aku akan memjemputmu jam 8 pagi." Kai membelai surai panjang Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Sehun. Ia mengantar Kai keluar sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

"Selamat malam Sehun." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Selamat malam Kai. Hati-hati di jalan." Sehun mengusap lengan Kai. Dan Kai pun menghilang di balik pintu lift. Malam yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Sehun berhasil menyingkirkan Barner dari otaknya dan kegiatan-kegiatan menarik yang ia lakukan bersama Kai mengambil alih keseluruhan pikirannya.

* * *

08.00 a.m.

"Bagaimana tidurmu selamam Sehun?" Kai membelai rambut Sehun ketika Sehun tiba di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Sangat nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun menatap mata itu dengan berani.

" _Mood_ ku baik sekali kemarin. Jadi ya, aku tidur dengan baik. Terima kasih padamu." Setelah Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia bergerak mendekati Sehun dan melumat bibir itu.

"Kita harus berangkat Kai. Orang-orang mulai memandangi kita." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai mundur. Kai tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun, ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun seperti biasa.

"Kau akan selesai jam 6 sore kan?" Kai mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yupp."

"Andrew akan menjemputmu. Dia supir pribadiku."

"Apa kau sibuk?" senyuman di wajah Sehun sedikit turun.

"Aku ada rapat di L.A Sehun." Kai menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun.

"Aku mengerti. Apa kau akan kembali hari ini juga atu kau akan bermalam di sana?" Sehun menggenggam balik tangan Kai dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jet pribadiku akan sampai di L.A pukul 2 siang nanti, aku harus meninjau lapangan untuk kantor cabang. Kemudian akan ada acara makan malam bersama beberapa kru. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku menginap di L.A." Kai mengusap tangan Sehun lembut.

"Kau pasti akan sangat lelah Kai." Sehun terus menatap wajah Kai. Bagaimanapun juga karena kejadian kemarin malam kini keduanya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Dan lagi, hari Kamis aku harus ke Denmark. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal yang seperti ini Sehun." Kai membalas pandangan Sehun lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan lagi.

"Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku sedang longgar." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku sangat mengerti dengan tanggung jawab yang kau pikul Kai." Mereka sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Kai, jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa makan. Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan pecat pegawaimu jika kau dalam _mood_ yang buruk." Sehun memberi omongan-omongan yang membuat hati Kai menghangat.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku akan melakukannya." Kai melepas sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya lalu memajukan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Ia memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Sehun.

Tapi ketika Sehun membuka matanya Kai masih di sana. Mengamati ekspresi Sehun dengan seringaian tipis di sudut bibirnya. "Kau pintar menggodaku Sehun."

"Apa meng.." Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikn kalimatnya, Kai sudah membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dan menggigitinya kecil. Sehun membalas lumatan Kai dengan baik. Sehun memang bukan gadis polos yang tidak tau cara berciuman. Sepertinya benar kata Kai, cepat atau lambat Sehun akan terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kai yang suka menciumnya.

"Aku harus bekerja Kai." Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka dan sedikit tertawa karena wajah jengkel Kai yang tidak terima ciumannya terputus.

"Kau benar. Aku akan merindukanmu Sehun. Selamat bekerja." Kai mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir itu lagi.

"Baiklah Kai. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan selamat bekerja." Sehun turun dari mobil Kai, melambai ke arah pria itu lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Menjadi seorang dokter memang sesuatu yang selalu ia impikan. Apa lagi ia berada di posisi ini bukan karena pangkat yang ayahnya miliki tapi murni jerih payah dan kegigihan Sehun.

Banyak suara miring di luar sana yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat posisi dokter bedah karena uang keluarganya atau karena ia menjual tubuhnya pada dosen pembimbingnya saat ia menekuni spesialis bedah.

Ketika semua orang beristirahat maka ia akan sibuk membaca buku dan menghafal materi-materi spesialis. Ketika semua orang menikmati liburan musim panas maka ia akan sibuk dengan literatur-literatur yang ia siapkan.

Sehun tak pernah peduli dengan semua kata orang. Karena ia percaya semakin tinggi ia berdiri semakin kencang angin berhembus.

"Sehun!" Seperti biasa Kris memasuki ruangan Sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa kris? Harus sekali ya kau menggangguku tiap pagi?" Sehun menghela nafasnya karena kebiasaan buruk Kris.

"Jangan begitu Sehun. Suatu saat kau akan merindukanku." Kris dengan sopannya duduk diatas meja Sehun.

" _Any way,_ aku melihat adegan mengejutkan pagi ini. Seorang dokter bedah tertangkap sedang berciuman mesra di dalam mobil mewah." Kris meinkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja Kris. Bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya?" Memutar mata adalah hal wajib jika Sehun sedang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Aku melakukannya di tempat yang aman Sehun. Dan kau melakukannya di depan rumah sakit, semua orang pasti menatap mobil kekasihmu yang mencolok itu dan pastinya mereka memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu didalamnya." Kris merangkul dirinya sendiri seolah-olah ia sedang berciuman mesra dengan angin di depannya.

"Itu hal yang wajar Kris. Sudah pergilah. Aku sibuk hari ini." Sehun mengibas kan tangannya mengusir Kris. Karena puas menggoda Sehun, Kris akhirnya melenggang pergi sambil terawa keji.

Tringggg...

Telepon di ruangan Sehun berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi dengan dokter Oh."

"Sehun aku dokter Barner. Aku melihat jadwalmu hari ini, kau akan selesai operasi jam 10.30 benar?" Sehun mengenal suara pria ini, dan ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin terulang.

"Benar dokter." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya rapat.

"Pukul sebelas datanglah ke ruanganku. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Jika saya boleh tau hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tentu Sehun sedikit curiga dengan alasan dokter tua berumur 57 tahun itu.

"Kau takut aku menggigitmu? Tenanglah Sehun aku hanya ingin menunjukmu sebagai asisten dokterku untuk operasi besar yang akan aku lakukan." Barner tertawa karena Sehun terkesan seperti menghindarinya.

"Baik saya mengert. Saya berharap kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi." Sehun sedikit jengkel karena nada bicara dokter itu tidak menunjukkan suatu penyesalan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya. Datang saja Sehun." Barner menutup sambungan mereka. _Mood_ nya menjadi buruk karena Barner.

"Tenang Sehun tenangg.. pikirkan Kai.. Kai.. Kai.." Entah sadar atua tidak tapi Sehun merapalkan nama Kai untuk memberinya ketenangan.

* * *

Operasi kecil Sehun berjalan dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum ketika menyampaikan keberhasilan operasi kepada keluarga korban. Sehun melepas masker. penutup rambut, dan pakaian operasinya lalu berjalan kearah ruangannya.

"Sekarang.. dokter Barner." Sehun menghela nafas panjang ketika ingat janjinya dengan si dokter. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah ruangan dokter asal Jerman itu.

"Selamat pagi dok." Sehun memasang _fake smile_ ketika dokter itu melihatnya.

"Hai Sehun. Bagaimana operasimu? Berjalan dengan baik?" Barner berbasa-basi sambil memilah-milah dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Operasi saya berjalan dengan lancar." Sehun mengatakannya tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Sehun." Barner tertawa menjijikkan melihat reaksi Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan rekasinya kemarin.

"Bisakah anda tidak melenceng dari topik?" Sehun tersenyum palsu.

"Baiklah nona Oh. Hari Sabtu minggu ini aku memilliki jadwal operasi transplantasi usus. Asisten dokter yang kutunjuk mengalami kecelakaan hari ini. Kebetulan dokter-dokter lain telah memiliki jadwal operasi. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku."

"Sebenarnya hari Sabtu bukanlah hari dinas saya. Tapi berhubung ini operasi besar, saya bersedia menjadi asisten anda."

"Pilihan tepat Sehun." Barner memberikan Sehun dokumen yang harus Sehun pelajari.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat pagi." Sehun ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan orang tua ini secepat mungkin.

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali Sehun? Kau bisa menemaniku sebentar?" Barner menarik kencang tangan Sehun yang akan menarik knop pintu untuk membukanya.

"Urusan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Dan saya sangat menjunjung tinggi keprofesionalan. Saya tidak ingin urusan lain dicampur-campurkan dengan pekerjaan." Sehun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Jangan berpura-pura suci. Kau akan menikmatinya, aku janji akan pelan-pelan." Kata-kata Barner sangat menyakiti harga diri Sehun. Tanpa sadar air mata itu turun menetes.

"Kau menangis? Kau sangat pintar memainkan perasaanku Sehun." Barner mendorong Sehun ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Sehun ingin berteriak tapi tangan Barner membungkam mulutnya. Sehun memberontak, tangan kiri Barner merambat kedalam rok Sehun. Dengan sigap Sehun nendang kemaluan Barner dengan lututnya. Barnerpun terjatuh.

"Aku menghormatimu sebagai dokter senior. Tapi aku tidak menyangka orang yang selalu aku hormati ternyata tak lebih dari seorang bajingan!" Sehun keluar ruangan itu setengah berlari.

Ketika memasuki ruangannya ia mendapati Kris sedang di sana sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi?" sehun tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia menghampiri Kris dan langsung memeluk pria itu.

"Kris, dia benar-benar bajingan!" sehun menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

TBC

ending chap ini kok nggak banget ya. saya jg ngerasa aneh sih.

btw, saya ganti rate ff ini jadi M karena sadar kalo adegan ciuman dan grepe-grepean itu gak cocok dikasih rate T.

saya jg masih mikir-mikir ntar dikasih adegan ranjang nggak. soalnya kaihun seksi sih, kan sayang kalo gak dikasih ena-ena. tapi itu juga masih dalam pertimbangan saya. bisa dikasih bisa nggak.

sekali lagi ff ini banyak typo iya saya tau.

mohon reviewnya untuk para readers. XOXO

first story of redaddict


	4. Chapter 4

for KaiHun lovers

Chapter 4

Sehun merasa lebih baik setelah meluapkan semua pada Kris. Kris memang terlihat idiot, tapi ketika dihadapkan pada suatu kondisi yang serius ia bisa berubah menjadi Kris yang memiliki sisi dewasa. Sehun mendengarkan semua nasehat-nasehat dari Kris dan melakukan persis seperti yang disarankan pria berdarah Kanada itu. Berbicara tentang Kai, Kai selalu menghubungi Sehun tiap malam. Itu membuat Sehun merasa baik. Ucapan manis Kai sebelum tidur adalah hal yang paling disukai Sehun. Dan Sehun akan berakhir dengan bayang-banyang Kai sampai ia tertidur.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun." Kai membuka Suaranya setelah Sehun menceritakan tentang bagaimana melelahkannya operasi hari ini. Sehun bungkam, ia mati kutu tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Cepatlah pulang jika kau merindukanku." Tidak mungkin Sehun membalas ucapan rindu Kai secara langsung. Ia masih merasa canggung dengan status hubungan mereka. Teman biasa yang sering berciuman? Sangat tidak lucu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kai menghela nafas panjang agar Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan orang sepertimu? Dasar pencuri ciuman." Sehun membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman malu-malu.

"Kau merindukan ciumanku dan tidak merindukanku?" Kai menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf.

"Tidak bukan begitu!" Sehun tentu saja kalang kabut karena obrolan yang ia ciptakan berbalik menggigitnya.

"Tidak usah malu, aku senang paling tidak ada sesuatu yang kau rindukan dariku." Kai terus menggoda Sehun.

"Kaiii.. bukan begitu.. terus menggodaku dan aku tak akan pernah mengangkat panggilanmu."

"Baiklah nona Oh, aku akan berhenti menggodamu. Tunggu sampai hari Minggu dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." Kai menyeringai di sebrang sana.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Sehun ada di mode merajuknya kali ini.

"Bukannya kau minta dicium?"

"KKKAAAIIII..." Sehun menggeliat di atas ranjangnya karena Kai tak mau berhenti mengerjainya.

"Baiklah baiklah Sehunn.. Menggodamu ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi sangat ingin menemuimu sekarang juga." Kai terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Jangan temui aku, aku membencimu." Bibir Sehun memang mengatakan benci tapi senyuman setelahnya membuat perkataan Sehun barusan seperti bualan.

"Ohh ayolah dokter Oh.. Kirimi aku fotomu." Sehun menegang, ia sudah menghapus semua riasannya dan hanya mengenakan piama.

"Aku tidak mau, aku sedang tidak cantik."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, ayo lahh." Kai masih memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu." Sehun langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menuju meja riasnya lalu menata rambutnya agar terlihat rapi.

"Akhirnya. Kalau begitu kirimi aku segera kemudian tidurlah." Suara rendah Kai selalu meluluhkan Sehun.

"Aiyai kapten, Selamat malam Kai." Sehun mendengar tawaan kecil Kai dari sebrang sana.

"Selamat malam Sehun." Sehun menata rambutnya agar terlihat natural, ia tak membubuhkan riasan apapun di wajahnya. Beberapa kali mengambil foto membuatnya merasa aneh. Karena jujur saja, Sehun bukan tipe wanita yang senang berfoto. Ia memilih foto yang menurutnya terbaik. Dan mengirimkannya pada Kai. Tak lama setelah itu Kai membalas pesan Sehun.

From: Kai Kim

Kau cantik seperti biasanya Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum karena balasan Kai. Ia memegang pipinya yang memanas lalu kembali menubrukkan diri pada ranjang empuknya.

To: Kai Kim

 _Thanks,_ aku tau aku cantik. Tidurlah sambil memikirkanku.

Sehun tertawa melihat balasannya.

From: Kai Kim

Aku melakukannya tiap hari;) tidurlah, selamat malam Sehun.

Sehun meleleh karena kata-kata manis Kai. Ia merasa sikapnya hari ini pada Kai sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya minggu lalu. Ia yakin ini pasti karena Kai sering menciumnya.

To: Kai Kim

Selamat malam Kai.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan menarik selimutnya. Ia tau bahwa berbincang dengan Kai pasti akan berakhir dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Sehun tak memungkiri bahwa kemungkinan jatuh cinta pada seorang Kai Kim sangat besar. Secara penampilan, Kai memang memiliki banyak poin positif. Dan secara kepribadian, Kai yang Sehun kenal dulu adalah Kai yang menyebalkan dan kekanank-kanakan. Sehun hanya akan mengikuti permainan yang telah disusun tuhan untuk mereka. 

* * *

Hari Sabtu kali ini sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari Sabtu biasanya. Sehun sudah menghafal betul kondisi pasien dan telah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi dalam operasi besar kali ini. transplantasi usus bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia harus serba teliti dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ditambah lagi, kali ini ia ditemani seorang dokter senior yang sangat ia benci.

"Selamat pagi, saya dokter Oh. Saya yang menggantikan dokter Hillary pada operasi ini." Sehun memperkenalkan diri pada tim dokter Barner.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal dokter Oh. Kami mengenal anda." Seorang asisten dokter lain mengatakan itu sambil memberikan sebuah baju operasi untuk Sehun. Ia melihat Barner. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu, tapi Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak usah tegang Sehun. Kau sudah biasa menghadapi situasi ini." Barner berbicara pada Sehun seolah-olah tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya.

"Saya tidak tegang dokter. Saya hanya bersikap profesional." Sehun tersenyum dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Operasi berjalan hingga 6 jam. Barner memang dokter bedah yang handal. Faktor kecerdasan dan pengalamannya di bidang perbedahan memang patut diacungi jempol. Ia tau persis apa yang akan terjadi jika ia salah langkah. Dan Sehun sangat kagum dengan kemampuan dokter tua itu. Meskipun pria ini bisa menjelma menjadi pria yang sangat kurang ajar. Tapi Sehun berusaha bersikap profesional. Ia tak ingin membawa urusan pribadi dalam urusan pekerjaan. 

* * *

"Kau bekerja dengan baik Sehun." Barner mengelus rambut Sehun di depan anggota tim Barner lainnya. Tentu saja tindakan Barner barusan memberikan kesan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih." Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Dan berusaha menghindar dari tangan Barner.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, kau pasti lelah." Barner bertingkah aneh. Ia sengaja mengatakan hal-hal manis pada Sehun didepan anggota timnya yang lain. Sehun yakin setelah ini gosip-gosip miring akan langsung menyebar ke penjuru rumah sakit.

Sehun POV.

Aku tak menjawab omongan Barner. Ia sangat bajingan, aku yakin setelah ini akan tersebar gosip bahwa kami menghabiskan malam bersama. Aku sangat lelah tentu saja. Operasi berjalan lancar memang, tapi kali ini bukan operasi biasa. Aku menuju ruanganku dengan langkah yang malas-malasan. Karena hari ini bukan jadwalku sebenarnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung mengemasi barang-barangku dan bergegas pulang.

"Sehun kau akan langsung pulang?" aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Sungguh betapa aku ingin menampar wajah lelaki tua ini. Dengan tak tau malunya ia kembali muncul di hadapanku.

"Maaf, saya tidak ingin berurusan dengan anda di luar jam kerja." Aku dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Kau sangat keras kepala Sehun. Turutilah kemauanku sekali saja dan aku tak akan pernah mengejarmu." Mulut tua itu berusaha bernegosiasi denganku. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan wanita gampangan.

"Saya adalah dokter yang profesional. Dan saya jelas menolak ajakan anda. Maaf, sampai kapanpun saya tak akan pernah menuruti keinginan anda. Selamat sore dokter Barner yang terhormat." Aku berjalan melewati pria tua dengan rambut putih itu. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya ke depan pintu, tapi ketika aku lewat di depannya, aku merasa pantatku diremas dengan sangat kuat hingga aku memekik. Sungguh aku tak kuat dengan perlakuannya padaku.

"Saya ingatkan sekali lagi dokter. Jangan pernah menyentuh saya seenaknya! Saya bukan wanita murahan! Dan saya tak menyangka, dokter senior seperti anda ternyata sangat tidak sopan pada wanita! Saya akan pulang, anda sebaiknya kembali ke ruangan anda!" aku mengatakan itu dengan sedikit membentak. Ia membalasnya dengan seringaaian yang membuatku ingin muntah. Ia keluar dari ruanganku tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku mengunci ruanganku dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Hari yang memuakkan, suasana hatiku sangat buruk. Rasanya aku tak sanggup kembali ke rumah sakit jika keadaannya seperti ini. 

* * *

"Dokter sialan!" rasanya aku sangat ingin membunuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku. Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Emosiku meletup-letup, aku tak peduli dengan peraturan lalu lintas. Aku tau aku melanggar batas kecepatan yang berlaku di negara ini, aku tak ambil pusing. Mereka akan mendendaku dengan memotong langsung dari rekeningku. Aku tiba di rumah pukul 14.30 sore. Rasanya sangat malas memasak, aku hanya memanggang beberapa lembar roti dan memakannya dengan keju. Hari yang memuakkan!

"Sehun aku tidak tau kau bisa sangat semenyebalkan ini saat merasa kesal." Baekhyun adalah tempatku bercerita tiap kali ada masalah.

"Aku dilecehkan tiga kali Bee, tiga kali! Tentu saja aku kesal!" aku meledak-ledak sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ di ruang tamu.

"Aku tau kau kesal, tapi aku sedang dalam perjalanan kencan bersama Chanyeol! Sangat sulit menyesuaikan jadwalku dan jadwal Chanyeol dan aku tak mau hari ini kau ganggu. Aku tidak dalam keadaan akan mendengarkanmu dengan seksama." Baekhyun benar, tapi aku sedang sangat marah dan kesal.

"Ya sudah lah kalau kau tak mau mendengarkan!" aku memutuskan sambungan kami dulu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun benar. Tapi aku sedang dalam mode tidak mau dibantah. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi lagi. Dari Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan berkencan? Pergi sana!" aku membentak Baekhyun sebagai salam pembukaan.

"Kau ini! aku hampir tuli mendengar suaramu. Ahh telingakuu.." aku hanya diam saja mendengar kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Kau tadi bilang 3 kali dilecehkan? Oleh siapa?" nah sekarang ia mulai tertarik dengan ceritaku, tapi terlambat aku sudah terlanjur muak.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku kembali membentak Baekhyun.

" _Puddin' listen,_ aku sedang tidak ada waktu dan tidak bisa mendengar ceritamu secara mendetail. Tapi jawab saja pertanyaanku, aku akan menelponmu balik saat kami selesai. Kau tidak salah jika membentakku, aku tau bagaimana keadaanmu sayang." Kadang jika Baekhyun sedikit normal, ia bisa menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat dewasa.

"Dokter senior di rumah sakitku. Sudah aku tak mau cerita lagi. Bersenang-senanglah!" aku kembali menutup sambungan telepon Baekhyun. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat buruk. Tiap kali aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku pasti aku akan berakhir dengan memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tak menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Hari Sabtu ini adalah hari yang sangat tak produktif bagiku, aku hanya menonton film lalu mandi lalu menonton film lagi sambil mengunyah stroberi.

Aku bahkan tak memikirkan rencana hari minggu. Malam ini akan ada badai besar, setidaknya itulah yang aku dengar di ramalan cuaca hari ini, jadi aku pikir hari Minggu akan berakhir dengan di rumah seharian. Bukan rencana buruk sebenarnya, aku bisa menonton tv sambil makan stroberi. Lagi. Aku doakan kencan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gagal. Itulah akibat karena menolak orang yang ingin mencurahkan isi hati.

Aku menjalani hari dengan uring-uringan tak jelas. Rasanya sangat ingin marah, tapi tak tau harus melampiaskannya dengan bagaimana. Aku berusaha melakukan yoga, tapi sungguh itu tak berhasil. Yoga harus dilakukan dengan perasaan yang tenang dan keadaan yang mendukung. Aku berakhir seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha mencari ketenangan tapi tak menemukannya. Aku buru-buru mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan baju tidur pemberian Baekhyun pada ulang tahunku tahun lalu. baju tidur dengan celana pendek tepat dibawah pantat berwarna merah _wine_ dan sebuah atasan singlet berwarna senada yang terbuat dari sutra. Baekhyun memang berselera tinggi.

Bbeeepppp...

Bel pintu rumahku berbunyi, siapa lagi yang berkunjung jam 7 malam begini. Aku turun dan langsung bergeges menuju pintu. Seorang pria membelakangi kamera interkomku. Siapa dia?

" _Who is there?_ " karena aku tak yakin akan membukakan pintu, aku hanya membuka suara lewan interkom.

"Kai. ini aku Sehun." Pria itu berbalik, tentu aku kaget. Bukankah ia bilang akan kembali ke New York hari Minggu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba di sini? Mati aku, aku bahkan sudah menghapus riasan dan mengenakan baju tidur.

"Kai?! kau bilang akan kembali hari Minggu?" aku berkata sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk.

"Aku bisa pulang kapan saja sebenarnya." Kai masuk ke dalam sambil memperhatikan tampilanku. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kali ini.

"Duduklah aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Aku menyuruh Kai duduk di ruang tamu kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Dengan cepat aku meraih sebuah _mini dress_ santai bercorak floral berwarna perpaduan hijau tua dan biru tua dan mengenakannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" aku langsung menanyainya tanpa menawari minum, aku sudah sangat penasaran sebenarnya. Ia bisa saja langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan istirahat. Bukannya menemuiku.

"Sebenarnya kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan baju tidurmu tadi." Gila! Ia masih memikirkan baju tidurku.

Author POV.

"Kau ini ya!" Sehun memutar matanya dan Kaipun tertawa.

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian ini." Kai terpaku dengan penampilan Sehun, meskipun Sehun tak mengenakan riasan apapun.

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku cantik, sebenarnya kenapa sih." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kopi? Teh? _Wine?_ "

"Kopi saja Sehun, terima kasih." Sehun membuat kopi dengan cekatan lalu segera membawa dua cangkir kopi dengan sekaleng kremer dan gula dengan sebuah nampan.

"Nahh, jadi bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu datang kesini?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya.

"Aku mendengar bahwa ada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang uring-uringan seharian. Ia bahkan nekat mengebut di jalan tol." Kai meneguk kopinya dan Sehun terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Sehun menatap Kai seolah ia adalah manusia purba.

"Kau tau jawabanku Sehun percayalah." Kai masih tenang dan meminum kopinya.

"Yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah, Baekhyun, dan kemungkinan karena kau tau aku mengebut, kau menyuruh orang menguntitku?" Kai hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, Sehun memang pintar dalam teka-teki.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bukan putri presinden yang harus dikawal Kai. Kita bahkan bukan siapa-siapa." Sehun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi ketidak percayaan.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan itu caraku untuk melindungimu. Oiya Sehun, apa kau mantan pembalap? Anak buahku sampai kehilangan jejakmu tadi." Kai berhenti tersenyum dan memasang wajah seriusnya kemudian suara Sehun yang tersedak ludahnya juga terdengar.

"Anak buah? Yang kau suruh lebih dari satu?" Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Berapa?" Sehun penasaran tentu saja.

"Tujuh."

" _WHAATT_? Kau pikir aku narapidana?" Sehun mengeluarkan sungutnya, tapi Kai malah tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Kai dengar, aku tidak menyukai ini." Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menyukai ini. Tapi ini membuatku tenang. Untuk menghargai kebebasanmu, aku menyuruh mereka mengawasimu dari jauh." Kai menarik senyumnya kembali. Sehun menegak habis isi cangkirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Terserah kau sajalah. Selama mereka tak menggangguku aku rasa aku baik." Sehun menjawab Kai cuek, ia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di atas meja dan memalingakan wajahnya menghadap depan.

"Kau merajuk?" Kai setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sehun duduk bersendekap dengan wajah merengut.

"Kemarilah, aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu Sehun." Kai menarik Sehun agar bersandar pada dadanya. Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah merengutnya.

"Aku peduli padamu, aku sadar aku tak bisa selalu menemanimu. Dan dengan ini aku merasa kau aman." Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan menciumi pelipis Sehun.

"Alasanmu masuk akal. Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku akan dimata-matai setiap hari."

"Kau masih merajuk?" Kai merasa bahwa Sehun sangat menggemaskan karena suara merajuknya.

"Rasakan ini.." kai menggelitiki Sehun dan Sehunpun menggeliat dan tertawa karena gelitikan Kai. Sehun ingin membalas tapi karena posisinya yang membelakangi Kai, ia jadi sulit untuk melakukannya.

"Kai! ampun.. tolong.. berhentiii.. hahahaha.." Sehun masih berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari kukungan Kai. Ia berusaha menjauh tapi selalu ditarik kembali oleh Kai.

"Rasakan ini, dasar perajuk!" Kai tidak berhenti, Sehun berdiri untuk menghindari Kai tapi Kai malah ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tetap menggelitiki Sehun. Karena tinggi Sehun yang sepantaran dengan dagu Kai, Sehun tak membuang kesempatan ia langsung menggigit kuat leher Kai.

"Aahh Sehun!" Kai berhenti menggelitikinya dan terjatuh menindih Sehun di atas sofa. Ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap bekas gigitan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih terpaku dengan posisi mereka. Sehun terbaring diatas sofa dengan salah satu kakinya memijak lantai dan kaki lainnya membujur searah sofa dan Kai yang mengukung Sehun dengan tubuhnya dan kaki kanan bertumpu pada lutut di atas sofa sedangkan kaki kiri memijak lantai.

"Kau menggigitku? Akan kubalas!" Kai tanpa aba-aba langsung menggigit bibir Sehun pelan. Sehun meringis kecil. Kai mengamati ekspresi Sehu, ia terkikik karena wajah Sehun yang memerah. Tapi ia kembali menggiti bibir Sehun. Kali ini lebih lembut dan disertai sapuan lidah. Tangannya beralih ke balik punggung Sehun untuk mendorong agar mereka semakin dekat. Kai masih menjilati bibir itu dan sesekali menghisapnya. Sehun terlena dan ikut membuka bibirnya.

Sehun mengikuti permainan Kai. Ketika Kai memasukkan lidahnya makin dalam, ia akan membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kai. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada leher Kai dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang pria tampan itu. Sehun membelai pinggang itu pelan. Permainan Kai sungguh hebat. Mereka saling mencumbu satu sama lain, menghisap, menjilat, mengecup, melumat. Mereka berusaha merasakan rasa satu sama lain.

Tempo cumbuan yang tidak tergesa-gesa dan menyenangkan. Kai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lambat. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan yang mereka ciptakan. nafas berat Sehun terdengar karena terbawa suasana. Sehun terkesan sedikit pasif, karena hanya membalas cumbuan Kai dan tidak berinisiatif untuk memperdalam karena posisi lehernya yang menekan pada sofa. Sedangkan Kai, ia mengatur jalan permainan dengan baik karena lehernya tak menyandar pada apapun hingga ia bisa bergerak leluasa.

Kai mengubah permainan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas tubuhnya. Posisi mereka kini bertukar. Kai berbaring di sofa dengan tubuh Sehun diatasnya. Sehun sedikit kaget, tapi ia dapat menguasai dirinya setelahnya. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di balik tubuh Kai, sedangkan Kai menaruk kedua tangannya dipinggang Sehun sambil mengelusnya keatas dan kebawah. Mereka masih saling bercumbu. Karena posisi mereka tertukar, kini Sehun yang memegang permainan.

"mmhhh.." Sehun mendesah kecil.

Ia melakuka persis seperti yang Kai lakukan. Bergerak pelan, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hanya saja ia tak bermain dengan lidah Kai. Ia berulang kali menghisap bibir Kai lembut dan memberinya belaian-belaian dengan lidah. Kai menikmati permainan lembut Sehun. Ia memberi Sehun dukungan dengan membelai pinggang Sehun. Karena Sehun terus menggerakkan kepalanya, secara tak sengaja tubuh Sehun juga membelai kejantanan Kai. Karena Kai pria normal, tentu saja ia terangsang oleh gerakan pelan Sehun yang menekan-nekan kejantanannya.

Tangan Kai merambat ke pantat Sehun. Sehun merasakannya, tapi ia diam saja. ia sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka kali ini. Kedua tangan itu menangkup pantat sintal Sehun dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Kai meremas dengan gerakan ke atas, ke bawah dan memutar berlawanan arah, Sehun terangsang karena Kai. Ia merasa ada sesuatu keras yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya kala tubuhnya bergerak. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bagian tubuh Kai yang mana itu. Nafas keduanya memberat.

DDOOORRRR...!

Suara petir yang kencang membuat keduanya kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka terkekeh karena saling melihat reaksi satu sama lain ketika kaget. Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Kai, dan Kaipun juga. Hanya saja sekarang Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dalam pangkuan Kai dengan kedua kakinya melingakari pinggang pria dalam pelukannya itu.

"Aku rasa akan terjadi badai. Untung saja aku sudah mendarat." Kai menatap arah jendela apartemen Sehun.

"Ya, hari ini akan ada badai besar. Aku yakin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mati kutu di dalam restoran karena terjebak badai." Sehun masih kesal dengan Baekhyun rupanya.

"Tidak, mereka memesan sebuah vila dan koki _exclusive_ yang melayani mereka langsung. Aku yakin mereka memiliki malam yang menyenangkan meskipun badai begini." Kai membantah omongan Sehun.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau tau?" Sehun memasang wajah tak percayanya.

"Ahh.. tentu saja Baekhyun." Sehun memutar matanya. Sehun hendak turun dari pangkuan Kai.

"Jangan turun! Mau kemana? Biar ku gendong." Kai menghentikan gerakan Sehun dan langsung berdiri dengan Sehun digendongan koalanya.

"Jendela." Sehun memeluk leher Kai. Kaipun berjalan menuruti Sehun.

"Badainya kencang sekali." Sehun berkata sambil mengamati pemandangan di luar kaca. Angin bercampur hujan deras berhembus sangat kencang. Pepohonan membentuk sebuah kurva melengkung karenanya. Tidak ada kendaraan satu pun yang melintas di jalanan.

"Sebaikknya kita menonton berita tv Sehun. Badai kali ini kencang sekali." Kai berjalan menjauhi jendela dengan Sehun yang masih di gendongannya. Kai mendudukkan Sehun di sofa depan tv dan menyalakan saluran berita.

" _Badai kali ini merupakan badai terkuat yang pernah terjadi di New York. Kecepatan angin mencapai 67 kilo meter perjam dengan temperatur 9 drajat celcius. Jalanan ditutup karena kabut tebal. Diperkirakan badai ini akan berlangsung hingga besok siang. Penduduk kota dimohon untuk tetap tinggal di rumah._ " Pembawa berita membacakan berita dengan cuplikan vidio live keadaan yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Sepertinya aku akan terjebak disini." Kai bergumam sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

To: Wiliam Carter

Wil, aku tidak mau tau. Dengan adanya badai atau tidak, aku tetap ingin kau mengirimkan seluruh informasi tentang Barner. Kirimkan secepat mungkin melalui e-mail. Lalu hari Senin aku menginginkannya dalam bentuk berkas.

Kai mengetikkannya dengan cepat dan segera mengirimnya.

"Kau meminta ijin pada pacarmu dulu?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Pacar masa depanku sedang berada di hadapanku." Kai mengecilkan suara tv dan duduk bergeser pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Kai. Aku tau kau memiliki banyak wanita di luar sana." Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah malas.

"Aku tidak memiliki wanita manapun Sehun." Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku sempat mendengar perbincanganmu dengan Chanyeol waktu itu. Kau tak perlu mengelak." Sehun merasa kesal karena jawaban Kai.

"Kau tau Sehun. Sebagai pria dewasa aku memerlukannya. Aku menyebutnya sebagai kebutuhan. Dan selama hidupku, aku tak pernah berlari kesana-kemari demi menarik perhatian seorang wanita. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kau, membuatku menjadi bukan seperti Kai Kim yang biasanya. Yang selalu berperilaku dingin pada wanita manapun. Kau dengan seenaknya mengambil alih pikiranku. Aku tak pernah memikirkan kebutuhan biologisku sejak pertemuan kita di kantor Chanyeol. Yang ku butuhkan hanya kau. Berada di sisimu membuat pikiranku tenang." Secara tak langsung Kai membenarkan bahwa ia sering berhubungan dengan wanita-wanita lain.

"Kau sangat pintar dengan kata-kata manis Kai." Sehun sedikit senang sebenarnya karena pengakuan Kai, tapi tetap saja Kai sering bermain wanita.

"Ini dinamakan berkata jujur Sehun." Kai merangkul pinggang Sehun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Sudah." Kai tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun masih tidak memandang Kai, pandangannya lurus menatap tv.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan membuat salad buah saja." Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi langkah Kai terhenti di depan sebuah grand piano. Sehun masih tak memperhatikan Kai dan berjalan lurus menuju kulkas.

Kai duduk di depan piano itu. Ia menekan tuts piano untuk mengetesnya.

"Mainkan aku sebuah lagu dan aku akan membuatkanmu sepiring salad buah." Sehun membuka suara dari arah dapur. Kai tersenyum sambil memberi acungan jempol. Sebuah lagu manis menemani Sehun ketika ia sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Lagu dengan melodi indah yang terkesan sedih. Sehun mengamati Kai ketika ia menekan tuts demi tuts piano untuk menciptakan sebuah nada yang berirama.

Mata dengan tatapan tajam itu terpejam, seolah mengikuti permainan nadanya. Melodi pelan dengan serat kesedihan jelas terdengar di penjuru ruangan itu. Kai menaikkan tempo permainannya hingga membuat emosi pendengarnya ikut memuncak. Ia memainkannya dengan sangat profesional, tubuhnya bergoyang seirama dengan tempo lagu. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Sehun berhenti membuat _dressing_ untuk saladnya karena pemandangan indah yang ada di tengah ruangannya. Sehun terpesona. Aura yang dipancarkan Kai sangat berbeda, ia terlihat menjiwai lagu itu. Dengan segera ia menuangkan _dressingnya_ pada potongan-potongan buah itu. Ia membawanya ke meja makan lalu menghampiri Kai.

"Kenapa lagumu sedih sekali?" Sehun memberanikan diri menyisirkan tangannya pada rambut pria tampan itu. Kai berhenti dan membuka matanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena suasana di luar sangat cocok dengan lagu sedih." Sehun menuntun Kai ke meja makan.

"Salad buah? Apa kau sudah makan makanan berat?" Kai duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Sudah, tapi suasana hatiku hari ini sangat buruk. Jadi aku hanya makan toasty." Sehun menyendok anggur dari mangkuknya.

"Terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?" Kai berusaha memancing Sehun, ia ingin tau apakah Sehun akan jujur atau mengelak.

"Hanya jadwal operasi yang padat. Menjadi dokter sangat melelahkan hehe.." Sehun menyengir ringan kearah Kai. Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tentu Kai tau sebab sebenarnya. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Mereka mengobrol hingga larut. Mulai dari pekerjaan, hingga ke hobi. Kai tau banyak tenang Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Udara di luar sana memang dingin, tapi tidak dengan suasana di ruangan ini. Sesekali mereka saling melemparkan lelucon. 

* * *

23.22 am.

"Aku akan mencarikan baju untukmu." Sehun meraih tangan Kai dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

"Aku tidak yakin memiliki ukuranmu." Sehun dan Kai memasuki _walk in closet_ dan Sehun langsung berjalan menuju lemari khusus atasan. Ia masih mencari, ada beberapa kaos yang ia temukan untuk Kai. tapi ia tak yakin ukurannya akan muat. Bahu Kai sungguh lebar, sedangkan bahunya sangat sempit.

"Kai aku takut tak memiliki ukuranmu." Sehun berlari ke arah lemari khusu celana.

"Berati kau harus menyaksikanku bertelanjang." Kai dengan sintingnya mengatakan itu.

"Kau gila, aku akan menendangmu dari apartemenku jika kau melakukannya." Sehun masih fokus mencari.

"Apa kau tak memiliki pakaian Chanyeol?"

"Sudah kukatakan kan kalau di rumahku hanya ada satu kamar. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak pernah menginap disini."

"Nahhh.. coba ini! kamar mandinya di ujung sana. Oiya, di laci wastafel kau akan menemukan sikat gigi baru. Gunakan saja." Sehun menarik sebuah celana piama panjang kain berwarna birumuda dengan titik-titik putih.

"Aku akan mencari atasan untukmu. Masalahnya adalah bahumu sangat lebar. " Sehun berlari menuju lemari lain. Ia tak mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia yakin Kai pasti sudah di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sehun lupakan atasan. Seperti ini saja aku tidak apa." Sehun membalik badan. Matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Tubuh pria ini sangat indah. Ototnya menonjol sempurna, otot perut, otot bisep trisep, bahkan ia memiliki V shape yang jelas. Urat-urat tangan yang kentara membuatnya terlihat sangat jantan. Ditambah lagi kulit coklatnya seolah mengundang para wanita untuk menjilatinya.

"Sehun aku tau aku tampan, tapi tidak usah sampai begitu memandanginya." Kai terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sehun.

"A..aku hanya terkejut melihatmu tanpa atasan." Sehun membalikkan badannya dan merapikan lemari yang tadi ia acak-acak.

"Dimana baju kotormu?" Sehun masih tak menatap Kai, ia sibuk melipat-lipat bajunya.

"Aku menggantungnya di kamar mandi. Besok ingatkan aku." Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Jawab aku Sehun, berhenti melipati bajumu yang sudah terlipat rapi." Kai menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun dari tadi. Wanita itu terus melipati pakaiannya hanya karena ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Ehh iya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar mandi." Sehun menyambar baju tidurnya tadi dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Kai, ia masih menunggu di kamar Sehun. Ia tak tau harus tidur di mana, jika memang di sofa maka ia membutuhkan selimut dan bantal paling tidak. Sehun keluar sudah dengan piamanya, tanpa bra. Putingnya mencuat ke permukaan kain atasannya.

"Kau masih disini?" Kai berbalik, pria mana yang kuat melihat wanita cantik dengan baju tidur seksi seperti itu? Sehun menyilangkan tangannya ke dadanya.

"Kau mungkin bosan mendengarkannya, tapi kau sungguh cantik." Kai berjalan kearah Sehun, ia membelai pipinya. Ia mendekatkan bibir itu pada bibirnya. Sehun tidak bergerak, jujur saja ciuman Kai memang menakjubkan.

Bibir itu menyatu, saling bergerak. Tak ada yang berperan pasif saat ini. Keduanya sudah dilanda nafsu. Kai masih bergerak lembut ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehunpun juga begitu, ia mengimbangi permainan Kai. lidah mereka saling terkait, dan saling membelai. Tangan kai berjalan menuju pantat Sehun dan meremasnya pelan. Sehun menegang tapi kemudian kembali rileks. Satu tangan Sehun membelai-belai punggung telanjang Kai. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengalung ke leher Kai.

Bibir mereka masih saling menyatu, tangan kiri Kai kini berpindah tempat. Ia meremas dada kanan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Mmhhh.." Sehun mendesah pelan saat Kai mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pantat dan dadanya. Sehun mengangkat satu kakinya melingkari tubuh Kai. Kejantanan Kai yang mulai menegang menusuk-nusuk perut Sehun. Sehun menarik Kai lebih dalam, dan Kai tak ingin melepaskannya. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang _king size_ itu. Mereka masih saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Kai melepas ciumannya dan beralih menciumi rahang Sehun. Nafas Sehun memberat. Tangan Kai tak mau diam, ia memainkan payudara Sehun sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya sibuk menjilati kulit leher Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa memandang punggung berotot Kai yang melengkung mengukungi tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Sehun makin terangsang. Kai menghisap putingnya, nafas Sehun tersenggal. Ia memeluk leher Kai agar memperdalam lumatannya.

"Eemmhhh.. Kai.." Nama pria itu secara otomatis Sehun sebut. Kai melepas atasan Sehun dengan sekali hentak dan kembali menjilati payudara Sehun yang satunya. Sedangkan jarinya memainkan puting Sehun. Jilatan itu turun, melalui perut Sehun. Sehun merasa geli, tapi ia tak ingin berhenti. Kai mencium kewanitaan Sehun dari luar celananya. ia menghirup dalam aroma wanita itu. Sehun membenamkan kepala Kai makin dalam. Sungguh ia tak ingin berhenti.

"Sehun, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menolakku sekarang. Sebelum terlambat, karena aku tidak akan berhenti saat tengah melakukan sesuatu." Kai menarik tubuhnya ke atas dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak mengkonsumsi obat, dan aku yakin kau tak memiliki pelindung. Selama kau tak mengeluarkannya di dalam aku tak masalah." Mendengar jawaban Sehun Kai langsung mencium bibir itu lagi. Menghisap, menjilat, dan melumat. Tangannya sibuk melepas celana dan celana dalam Sehun. Begitu sudah terlepas ia menatap tubuh Sehun lekat. Perut datar, dada yang berisi, kulit halus, dan aroma Sehun sangat mengagumkan.

"Kau sungguh cantik Sehun." kai menekuk kaki Sehun lalu menunduk di sela-selanya. Nafas Sehun kembali memberat saat ia merasakan sapuan lidah Kai pada area kewanitaannya. Ia sudah sangat terangsang, Kai meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam agar ia tau saat Sehun mulai orgasme. Kai menggerakkannya dengan lambat. Kemudian ia mulai mengubah tempo jilatan pada klitoris Sehun menjadi lebih cepat saat ia merasa genggaman Sehun mengerat, ia tak berhenti. Sehun mencapai orgasme pertamanya, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam.

Kai berdiri dengan lututnya lalu menarik keluar sesuatu kebanggaannya. Sehun merasa sangat malu, milik Kai terlihat sangat kuat. Ia tak pernah melihat bagian privasi pria secara langsung. Wajahnya memerah. Apalagi saat ia ketahuan sedang memandangi milik Kai oleh pemiliknya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sehun lihat aku!" Kai memerintah Sehun untuk menatapnya. Kai meletakkan ujung miliknya didepan lubang Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakannya. Sungguh besar dan tebal. Kai memeluk Sehun karena ia tau Sehun akan kesakitan. Ia mendorong miliknya pelan.

"Akkhh.." Sehun menjerit dan meringis karenanya.

"Sshh Sehun tenang, jika kau melawan rasanya akan makin sakit." Kai mengecup pipi Sehun lembut.

"Ahhh.." milik Kai tertanam sepenuhnya dalam Sehun. Aroma Kai membuat Sehun tenang. Kai bergerak pelan, Sehun tentu saja kesakitan. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Sehun memang perawan, dan Kai tidak bodoh akan hal itu. Ia bergerak dengan lembut sambil mencium Sehun. Sehun menghisap bibir Kai kuat demi menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Kai bergerak dengan cepat, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun di samping kepala wanita itu. Nafas Sehun tersenggal, ia memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang menyerang bagian bawahnya secara perlahan.

"Kaiiihhh.." Sehun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun mulut dan pikirannya bekerja secara terpisah. Kai memandang Sehun, sangat indah. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin Sehun sampaikan. Ia mempercepat gerakannya agar Sehun segera mencapai puncak.

"Lepaskan Sehun!" Kai memerintah Sehun karena ia yakin Sehun akan segera menemukannya.

"Ahhh.." Sehun mendesah panjang saat ia mencapai puncak. Kai menciumnya lagi.

"Kau masih sangat keras Kai." Sehun mengatakannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk Kai.

"Ya, bisa kita ganti posisi?" Kai memindahkan satu kaki Sehun agar menungging tanpa melepas ikatan mereka. Ia mulai bergerak lagi. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Sungguh sempurna. Pinggang yang kecil dengan pantat yang bundar. Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sehun.

Kai bergerak dengan cepat, desahan Sehun membuat nafsunya terbakar. Nafas berat mereka bersahut sahutan. Geraman-geraman rendah Kai terdengar oleh Sehun. Kai masih bergerak di dalam Sehun hingga ia merasa akan meledak. Ia keluarkan kejantanannya dan mengurutnya cepat. Sehun ambruk dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aarrgghh.." Kai menggeram ketika cairannya tumpah di atas pantat Sehun. Ia membaringkan badannya di samping Sehun dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan mengecup lama bibirnya. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada wanita manapun.

"Aku lelah.." Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk dada bidang Kai.

"Tidurlah sayang." Kai mengelus rambut Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah wanita cantik di depannya.

"Kemungkinan besar aku akan jatuh cinta padamu Sehun." dan Kaipun ikut memejamkan matanya. 

* * *

11.00 am

Badai di luar sudah mereda. Banyak infrastruktur kota yang rusak akibat badai kemarin. Pohon-pohonpun banyak yang tumbang. Bagaikan pepatah, setelah badai munculah pelangi. Jika kemarin suasana sangat mencekam, hari ini kebalikannya. Mata hari bersinar, meskipun masih ada rintik-rintik hujan. Kabut tebal yang menyelimuti New York sudah menghilang, udara segar berhembus di luar sana.

Kai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia tak menemukan Sehun di manapun. Ada bercak darah di selimutnya. Pengalaman pertama selalu seperti ini. Kai langsung mengenakan celana dalamnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di sana Sehun berdiri dengan _bathrobe_ abu-abu tuanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun melihat pantulan Kai dari cermin. Kai menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baru kali ini aku ditinggalkan saat aku tidur. Biasanya aku selalu yang meninggalkan lebih dulu."Kai menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"Ohh benarkah.. kau terlihat kecewa." Sehun memasang wajah masamnya.

"Kau tidak menangkap maksudku Sehun. Kau berbeda. Aku bahkan tak pernah mencium partner seksku, itu sudah jadi hukum tak tertulis yang melekat di kepalaku." Kai masih mengecupi tengkuk dan bahu Sehun.

"Kau mengambil sesuatu yang belum pernah ku berikan pada orang lain Kai." Sehun memutar badannya.

"Aku tau, terima kasih. Aku akan selalu menjagamu Sehun." Kai melumat bibir Sehun sebentar.

"Mandilah, akan ku siapkan sarapanmu." 

* * *

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam enam Sehun." Kai mengatakannya lalu mengecup bibir Sehun. kecupan yang dilanjutkan dengan lumatan manis.

"Aku akan mengingat bahwa sebaiknya tiap pagi aku tidak memakai lipstik dulu." Sehun mengatakannya setelah Kai berhenti. Mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Sekarang sepertinya aku yang memakai lipstikmu." Sehun tertawa karena lipstiknya berpindah pada area bibir dan dagu Kai. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa lipstik itu.

"Bersih." Ia mengambil sebuah lipsstik dari balik tasnya dan memakainya.

"Sampai nanti Kai." sehun mengusap tangan Kai.

"Sampai nanti Sehun." dan mobil Kai melaju menuju kantornya. 

* * *

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim." Seorang wanita cantik menyapa Kai.

"Pagi Andrea, aku ingin kau membuatkanku daftar nama pegawai yang telat kurun waktu 2 bulan kebelakang." Kai memberi perintah pada salah satu pegawainya. Suaranya sengaja ia keraskan agar pegawai-pegawai lain mendengar.

"Baik tuan." Kai berjalan menuju ruangannya. Di depan mejanya sudahh terletak sebuah map hijau dengan tulisan 'David Barner' pada sampulnya.

"Wil, bisa kau ke ruanganku?" setelah mendapat jawaban Wil, Kai duduk di kursinya sambil membaca dokumen itu.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Wil masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Wil, apa aku memiliki rapat penting hari ini?" Kai tak memindahkan pandangannya dari dokumennya.

"Hari ini jadwal anda mengontrol semua berkas yang masuk, dan meeting direksi yang minggu lalu anda batalkan."

"Apa Barner sudah menerima surat pindahnya?" Kai memandang Wil dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Sudah tuan. Hari ini secara resmi dokter Barner dipindahkan ke Jepang."

"Bagus, dan apakah surat kepemilikan rumah sakit telah ada padamu?" Kai mengembil cangkir kopinya.

"Hari ini dokumen itu akan ditanda tangani oleh Barner saya akan memberikannya pada anda."

"Bagus. Kembalilah bekerja." Ia meletakkan cangkirnya. 

* * *

13.00 p.m

From: Kim Kai

Sehun aku menunggumu di lobi depan.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, tidak biasanya ia mendapat sms dari Kai siang hari begini. Apa lagi jadwal istrirahatnya tidak sama dengan jadwal pegawai lain. Ia memiliki banyak operasi, dan istirahatnya sangat kondisional. Sehun berjalan menuju lobi depan rumah sakit, ia melihat Kai berdiri disana dengan setelan jas berwarna biru tua yang membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa.

Sehun POV

"Hai Sehun." Kai tersenyum otomatis lalu mencium bibirku sebagai salam.

"Emm hai Kai. Ada hal penting?" aku kaget karena Kai menciumku di tempat umum, tapi aku bisa mengendalikan ekspresiku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah suasana hatimu sedang baik hari ini?" Kai menatapku dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Sangat bohong. Ayo kita ke kafetaria saja." Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja ini menjadi tontonan yang langka bagi pegawai-pegawai rumah sakit. Seorang dokter bedah yang digosipkan dekat dengan dokter bedah lain bernama Kris Wu, lalu beberapa hari lalu dokter bedah ini terlihat sangat mesra dengan dokter senior sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit bernama David Barner, dan sekarang ia terlihat sedang menggandeng pria berbeda yang sangat tampan.

"Aku membencimu." Aku mengatakannya ketika kami duduk di sudut ruangan, Kai meletakkan nampan berisi dua potong roti isi salad tuna dan dua jus mangga di atas meja.

" _I'm sorry, what?_ " Kai tak percaya aku mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kau meninggalkan jejak di leherku, lalu dokter seniorku tiba-tiba pindah dan orang-orang menatapku seolah aku telah mengalami malam perpisahan yang panjang dengannya." Kai tersenyum, aku bahkan kelepasan memceritakan tentang Barner secara tak langsung.

"Kau memang mengalami malam yang panjang. Dan bukan dengan Barner, tapi denganku." Kai terkekeh.

"Tunggu! Kau tau namanya?" Kai terkekeh karena ekspresi yang kutunjukkan.

"Bukankah aku bilang akan selalu menjagamu?" Kai menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Kau?! Jangan bilang kau juga yang membeli rumah sakit ini!" suaraku makin tinggi, dan Kai tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali tertawa.

" _Wait! You have, or have not?_ " aku ingin membuat ini jelas.

" _Have._ " Kai menatapku dengan pandangan _innocent_ nya.

" _Gosh! Kai, why? you don't have to!_ " aku memekik tak percaya.

" _Cause i can Sehun._ Dan aku ingin kau aman."

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku pekerjaanku Kai, kumohon."

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengembangkan bisnisku." Kai meminum jusnya. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku menarik nafas dalam, dan membuangnya dengan cepat.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku marah padamu. _What kind of responsible bussines executive makes decisions based on who he is currently fucking?_ "

"Aku melakukannya untukmu Sehun. Kau pikir aku senang milikku disentuh orang lain?" Kai tau? Tentu saja dia tau. Baguslah aku tak perlu merahasiakannya ini darinya.

"Jadi sekarang kau atasanku?" Membicarakan kejadian itu membuatku muak, dan aku ingin membicarakan hal lain.

"Secara teknik, aku adalah atasan dari atasanmu. Aku tidak mengontrol rumah sakit ini secara langsung."

"Dan secara teknik, ini adalah perbuatan tercela karen faktanya adalah _i'm fucking my boss's boss?_ " aku memutar mataku karena Kai sangat pintar berdebat.

"Secara harfiah, kau sedang berargumen denganku, bukan bercinta." Kai masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

" _I'ts because you are such an ass!_ " aku mendesis padanya. Kai tersentak kecil karena kaget dengan perkataanku, _shit,_ aku terlalu jauh menyikapinya.

" _An ass?_ " ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi geli. _Gosh,_ aku sedang marah padamu jangan buat aku tertawa!

"Sebuah bokong Sehun?" Kai mengatakannya lagi, kali ini bibirnya membuat lengkungan senyum. Aku ingin tertawa karena melihat ekspresinya.

"Jangan buat aku tertawa ketika sedang marah padamu!" nada cetusku malah membuat Kai semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya karena aku memiliki senyuman bodoh di wajahku bukan berati aku sudah tidak marah padamu." Tawaan rendahnya menggagalkan ekspresi marahku.

" _You are unexpected_ Sehun." Kai kembali meneguk jusnya.

"Hai, kalian di sana?" itu suara Kris. Aku yakin kesialan akan datang padaku.

"Hai Kai, _how you doing_?" Kris dan Kai saling memberi salam dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka, gaya khas anak muda. Tunggu, sejak kapan?

" _Doing fine dude! Im pretty sure you re doing well too!_ " _whaatt..?_

"Kalian saling kenal?! _"_ aku memasang wajah skiptisku untuk yang kesekian kali pagi ini.

TBC 

Hallo readers..

akhirnya Kaihun bisa ena ena wkwkwk.. oiya, kalo kalian ada waktu, mohon tengokin ff kedua aku ya. hehe promosi dikit, maklum lah penulis baru:) apalagi kalo berkenan untuk review, waahh pasti aku bakal seneng banget.

mohon reviewnya teman-teman.. review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis;)

First Story of Redaddict


	5. Chapter 5

_For KaiHun Lovers_

Chapter 5

Sehun POV

"Jadi kalian saling kenal?"

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sebenarnya." Kris duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kai mengajakku bertemu, karena ia ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu. Sebenarnya bukan Kai yang menemuiku, tapi seorang pria paruh baya bernama Wil. Dan tentang Kai, kami hanya berhubungan lewat telepon beberapa kali. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita."

"Mengapa kalian terdengar seperti teman lama?" aku masih sangat belum percaya tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kau tau Suho? Dia adalah sepupu Kai, aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui itu. Tapi aku senang kau mendapat pria baik-baik." Dunia memang sempit ternyata, dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, tuhan memilihkan takdir ini padaku. Tidak sepenuhnya buruk, di sisi lain aku menikmatinya.

"Pria baik-baik apanya?" aku memutar mataku. Tiap kali aku ingat tentang wanita-wanita yang menemaninya tiap malam, aku merasa mendidih.

"Ohh ayolah Sehun, aku melakukan banyak hal gila untuk melindungimu." Aku mendengar nada kekesalan dari cara Kai berbicara, dan aku menyukainya.

"Yaayaayaa terserah padamu saja tuan _playboy._ " Aku melihat Kai memutar matanya, sungguh sesuatu yang sangat bukan dia. Dia sangat menggemasakan saat kesal. Kami menyelesaikan makan siang bersama dengan sedikit perdebatan kecilku dengan Kris. Banyak yang memperhatikan kami tentu saja, terlebih lagi mereka yang senang menggosipkan orang lain. Aku yakin mereka membicarakan bagaimana rumitnya hubunganku dengan pria-pria ini. Ditambah lagi ekspresi-ekspresi epik yang aku tunjukkan karena perdebatan konyol kami barusan.

.

.

.

Author POV

Hari yang cerah adalah ciri khas musim semi. Angin sejuk berhembus, burung-burung berkicau, pohon-pohon mulai berdaun, suasana yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Seorang pria tampan terlihat sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting. Kopi yang mulai mendingin menunjukkan bahwa pikirannya sedang terpusat pada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Mr. Kim ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda, dia bilang ia adalah kekasih anda, nona Tomlinson." Saluran telepon itu didengarkan secara _loud speaker_ oleh Kai.

"Aku tak memiliki kekasih, dan aku sedang sibuk."

"Baik tuan." Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Secara teknik Kai tak pernah memiliki teman kencan, ia hanya senang bermain. Dengan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki, tentu membuatnya jadi incaran para wanita.

Kai Kim adalah seorang pria sehat dengan libido yang tinggi. Ia tak akan sanggup seminggu tanpa bermain permainan kesukaannya. Tentang kategori teman wanitanya, Kai menyukai wanita yang berpenampilan menarik, pintar di ranjang, dan tentu saja sehat.

Ding..

"Masuklah Wil!" Kai memerintah Wil untuk masuk ruangannya. Ruangan Kai terletak di lantai 23 dimana keseluruhan lantainya didesain hanya untuk Kai. Ia tak ingin berbagi lantai dengan siapapun. Terdapat sebuah lift dan pintu tangga darurat dibagian sudut kanan lantai itu. Kai termasuk sebagai pemimpin yang ditakuti, pegawai biasa yang tak memiliki urusan langsung dengan Kai tidak akan berani untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Tuan, nona Tomlinson ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan anda."

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengannya." Gaya angkuh Kai selalu terlihat saat ia berbicara.

"Nona Tomlinson mengatakan jika anda menolak untuk bertemu dengannya, ia meminta saya agar mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan tentang nona Sehun." Kai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di Sunday cafe sekarang juga." Kai menegak kopi di hadapannya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kai sangat tak sabaran ingin segera ke inti permasalahan.

"Sehun Oh sepertinya sangat mengagumkan. Ia bisa mengubah pria sepertimu menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi." Wanita perambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar, nona Oh memang sangat mempesona." Kai membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman miring.

"Aku penasaran apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada nona Oh seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu."

"Kalian berdua memiliki cerita yang berbeda." Kai menegak _wine_ nya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun tau monster seperti apa yang sedang mendekatinya."

"Aku memperlakukan kalian dengan berbeda, aku harap kau mengerti arti berbeda dalam konteks ini." Kai menjawab ancaman itu dengan suara yang tenang.

"Kau menggelikan Kai, bukankah dulu kau mengatakan itu adalah kepribadian aslimu?" Bella menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memperlakukan tiap orang dengan berbeda nona Tomlinson. tergantung mereka pantas diperlakukan dengan baik atau tidak. Jika kulihat dari cara bicaramu, kau terdengar lebih percaya diri. Aku senang kau sembuh."

"Aku sakit karenamu tuan Kim yang terhormat. Cinta membutakanku." Pergerakan yang Bella lakukan sekecil apapun tak luput dari penglihatan Kai.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" suara mengintimidasi Kai terdengar.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu Bella!" satu hal penting yang tak pernah berubah dari Bella adalah, ia tak akan pernah berani menatap mata Kai.

"Dulu aku tidak diperbolehkan menatapmu secara langsung, apa sekarang peraturan telah diubah?" Bella tersenyum kecil sambil memandang wajah Kai, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi pria di depannya ini.

"Kau bukan lagi milikku. Dan itu berati kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau selama kau tidak mengusikku." Kai memajukan badannya dan membelai bibir Bella dengan ujung gelas _wine_ yang ia pegang.

"Apa kau tak merindukan hal yang dulu kita miliki?" mata Bella menyiratkan kesakitan yang dalam.

"Tidak sedikitpun."

"Aku merindukanmu." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk wanita cantik itu.

"Bisakah kita bermain untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

"Apa karena dokter itu? Kudengar kau mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terdengar seperti dirimu untuknya." Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Bella, ia terus mengamati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Bella.

"Hubungan kalian belum terlalu lama, aku yakin akan sangat mudah menghancurkannya." Aura Bella berubah seratus persen, suara yang awalnya terdengar lemah berubah dengan serat kepercaya dirian yang tinggi.

"Bella, kau ingat yang terjadi dengan ayahmu? Aku bisa melakukannya padamu jika aku mau." Kai memajukan dirinya sekali lagi untuk menyelipkan anak rambut Bella ke belakang telinganya. Bella sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan Kai pada telinganya. Kai selalu pintar menggoda.

"Aku sangat tidak takut kau hancurkan tuan Kim, kau pernah melakukannya tiga tahun lalu." Bella meraih telapak tangan Kai dan menciumnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu Sehun tak pernah menggunakan mobilnya. Ia lebih sering diantar jemput oleh Kai, bahkan jika Kai memiliki jadwal yang mengharuskannya ke luar kota atau keluar negeri ia akan menyuruh Andrew untuk menjemput Sehun. Orang-orang suruhan Kai melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik, mengikuti Sehun kemanapun ia pergi selama 24 jam sehari. Untuk saat ini Sehun aman, dalam lingkungan pekerjaan maupun sosial.

"Apa kau sibuk Sehun?" seperti hari-hari lainnya, Kris selalu muncul pada jam-jam makan siang.

"Tidak juga, operasiku sudah selesai dan jadwal praktekku akan mulai pukul 14.00 nanti." Sehun berdiri dan meraih ponselnya.

"Apa Suho sudah selesai?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kris dan mengunci ruangannya.

"Suho sudah menunggu di kafetaria." Semenjak Suho Kim seorang dokter spesialis jantung dipindahkan ke rumah sakit tempat Kris dan Sehun bekerja, perlakuan Kris pada Sehunpun berubah. Ia jadi jarang melakukan _skinship_ atau berbicara vulgar pada Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kafetaria. Di sebuah meja persegi terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan seragam khas dokter sedang duduk sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran dokumen. Setelah Sehun dan Kris memesan makanan mereka, mereka langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Hai Suho." Sehun menyapa Suho dengan ramah.

"Ahh kalian sudah datang? Aku baru saja akan menghubungi kalian."

"Aku juga barusan selesai." Kali ini Kris yang membuka suara, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Suho.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Kris mengelus tangan Suho lembut, pipi pria itu memerah.

"Entahlah, aku menunggu sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen ini. Jadi rasanya sangat cepat." Suho tersenyum pada Kris.

"Pasti pekerjaanmu sangat melelahkan."

"Tidak juga, operasi jantung bukan operasi yang sering terjadi. Tahun lalu, hanya ada 9 operasi yang aku jalani. Jadi, merangkap sebagai kepala rumah sakit sama sekali bukan pekerjaan berat bagiku." Suho balik mengelus tangan Kris.

"Ekkhheemm.. jatuh cinta itu indah ya.." Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Kau ini bisa saja Sehun, bukankah kau juga sedang mengalaminya." Suho menggoda Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alis kanannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpesona pada Kai." Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Dia mulai gila sayang. Lihat saja, dengan menyebut nama Kai saja ia sudah senyum-senyum sendiri." Kris berbisik pada Suho dengan suara yang sedikit dikencangkan agar Sehun mendengarnya.

"Oh benarkah, kau pikir kau tidak?" senyuman Sehun luntur seketika dan berganti dengan wajah jengkel.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Sehun, aku pria. Dan cara pria menunjukkan bahwa ia jatuh cinta itu lebih keren dari pada wanita."

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa dulu yang menelponku ratusan kali hanya untuk menanyakan pakaian mana yang pantas agar teman kencanmu terpesona, dan meminta pendapat tentang rencana-rencana kencannya?"

"Sehun diamlah!"

"Ia bahkan menelponku jam dua pagi hanya karena ia tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan teman kencannya yang katanya sangat manis." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Cukup cantik, diamlah!" Kris mengatakan sambil menggertakkan giginya.

" _Sehun menurutmu warna apa yang cocok dengan kulitku? Bagaimana dengan kemeja warna gelap? Kau pikir ia akan menyukainya?_ " Sehun menirukan cara Kris berbicara dengan nada meledek.

"Nona Oh, terima kasih sudah menceritakannya dengan baik, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Kris memasang senyum palsunya dan memberikan jempol pada Sehun.

"Kalian sangat lucu. Aku tak tau hubungan kalian sedekat ini." Suho tertawa melihat intraksi Sehun dan Kris.

"Ya, kami memang sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku tak sungkan mempermalukannya di depanmu." Sehun menjawab masih dengan tatapan meledeknya pada Kris.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan sayang." Kris mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang kesal." Suho terawa kecil karena wajah Kris yang memerah.

"Oh benarkan? Haruskan aku kesal setiap hari?" Suho langsung memeluk lengan Kris agar pria itu merasa lebih baik, meskipun tawaan Suho masih terdengar.

"Ahh jika tau kalian akan bermesraan di depanku aku lebih baik aku tinggal di ruanganku saja tadi." Sehun meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kemudian Barner akan datang menemanimu dan makan siang di ruanganmu." Kris menunjukkan senyum meledeknya.

" _Anyway,_ kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Barner sekarang? Kudengar ia dipindahkan ke Jepang" Suho bersandar pada lengan kiri Kris sambil mendongak pada pria itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang mencari pelampiasan baru." Kris menjawab sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Suho reflek mengambil tisu untuk mengelap sudut bibir Kris.

"Kau beruntung Sehun memiliki Kai, membeli sebuah rumah sakit bukanlah hal kecil Sehun. Dan ia melakukannya untuk melindungimu." Suho memandang Sehun lekat. Ada sedikit kebanggaan dalam diri Sehun.

"Yahh, kau tau sendiri Suho bahwa Kai memiliki banyak wanita di luar sana. Mungkin saja ia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk mereka." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak Sehun, Kai memang memiliki hobi yang buruk tapi ia tak pernah seserius ini dengan seorang wanita. Percayalah."

"Jika kulihat dari caranya melindungimu dan caranya mencari informasi, aku pikir ia tidak dalam mode 'main-main' Sehun." Kris mengatakannya dengan membuat gerakan tanda petik dengan jarinya.

"Melakukan hal-hal seperti ini terdengar sangat masuk akal bagi orang yang memiliki banyak uang. Coba pahamilah, bisa saja ia melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku jatuh cinta dan ketika aku jatuh cinta ia akan meninggalkanku karena ia telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, ada pria tampan, kaya dan baik hati yang tertarik padamu tapi kau malah berusaha mencari-cari celahnya. Jika kau terlalu pemilih, kau akan berakhir dengan selaput dara yang mengkerut." Kata Kris.

"Mengkerut apanya, ia bahkan telah membobolku." Bahasa vulgar Sehun sebenarnya sangat normal untuk Kris, tapi untuk Suho tidak, berhubung Suho baru beberapa minggu mengenal Sehun.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?" Suho tentu saja kaget.

"Ya tuhan, kita hidup di New York okay? Ini bukan hal tabu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih meragukannya?" Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menilai.

"Saat itu suasana sangat mendukung, dan aku berada di masa suburku. Aku tidak tau kalian tau atau tidak tapi yang terjadi pada wanita adalah saat mendekati minggu datang bulan hormon kami meningkat dan dengan ciuman dan sentuhan kecil saja kami bisa sangat _horny._ " Sehun menceritakannya dengan sangat lancar seolah ia mengatakan tentang tahap-tahap fotosintesis.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti Sehun." Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia akan terbiasa dengan gaya bicara Sehun yang blak-blakan.

"Oh ayolah, aku memang tertarik dengan Kai. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menyebut ini sebagai cinta. Sudah-sudah aku tak ingin membahas Kai. Aku ingin membahas kalian saja, jadi bagaimana cara kalian berhubungan badan?" dan sebuah toyoran dari Kris menjadi jawaban pertanyaan sinting Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa Andrew adalah orang yang baik. Ia selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sehun saat Kai memiliki kepentingan. Pria berumur 45 tahun itu sudah bekerja dengan Kai sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Kai tak perlu meragukan kesetiaan pria itu. Andrew cenderung tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi jika ia diajak bicara, ia akan menjadi teman berbicara yang menyenangkan. Klinik Sehun terletak tepat di sebelah rumah sakit. Ia bekerja sama dengan beberapa dokter bedah lain untuk membuka klinik ini, termasuk Kris.

"Selamat siang dokter Oh." Seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan praktek Sehun.

"Selamat siang nona-" Sehun memberikan tangannya.

"Bella Tomlinson." Bella menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Nona Tomlinson, silahkan duduk."

"Saya ingin konsultasi dok. Saya pernah mengalami kanker serviks 5 tahun yang lalu, kemudian saya menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim di Belanda. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saya pindah ke New York. Saya selalu konsultasi tentang keadaan saya tiap 3 bulan sekali. Bisa dibilang saya lebih memperhatikan kesehatan saya semenjak operasi itu. Jadi maksud saya adalah meminta anda untuk membuatkan jadwal saya konsultasi tiap 3 bulan." Bella tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga kanker serviks adalah sesuatu yang paling ditakuti wanita seperti kita. Keputusan yang bagus untuk selalu konsultasi tiap 3 bulan sekali."

"Okayy, apakah anda pernah mengalami keluhan semenjak rahim anda diangkat?"

"Semenjak operasi itu, pada normalnya, saya tidak akan pernah mengalami menstruasi. Saya tau itu. Tapi ada kalanya saya mengeluarkan darah tiap kali selesai melakukan hubungan seks." Sehun mencatat semua keluhan Bella.

"Itu hal yang wajar, apalagi ketika anda mengalami seks hebat. Sebenarnya untuk konsultasi dokter, anda harus mengunjungi dokter kandunga. Saya spesialis bedah. Saya bisa merekomendasikan dokter yang bisa menangani kasus anda." Sehun melepas kacamatanya.

"Saya pikir saya bisa konsultasi dengan anda, karena nama anda sangat populer dalam dunia medis di New York. Jadi saya langsung memutuskan konsultasi pada anda." Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Bella.

"Saya sama saja dengan dokter-dokter lain nona. Jadi ini kontak dokter yang bisa menangani kasus anda lebih lanjut." Sehun menuliskan deretan nomor ponsel seorang dokter pada sebuah note kecil lalu memberikannya pada Bella.

"Terima kasih dokter Oh, pasangan saya selalu liar saat berhubungan dan kadang tak memperhatikan kondisi saya. Bagaimana dengan pengalaman anda?"

"Sedikit privasi, tapi tak apa kita sama-sama wanita. Kami melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Saya tak memiliki pengalaman dengan seks keras. Syukurlah." Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya, meskipun perbincangan kali ini sangat melenceng dari konsultasi kesehatan.

"Wahh, pasti senang memiliki pasangan yang mengerti anda." Bella tersenyum miring pada Sehun. Kai benar, ia memperlakukan mereka dengan berbeda.

"Terima kasih atas rekomandasinya dokter Oh. Saya permisi." Bella menjabat tangan Sehun lalu keluar ruangan

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Jika biasanya Sehun akan menghabiskan hari Sabtu untuk memanjakan dirinya, maka kali ini berbeda. Sehun berdiri di depan meja riasnya sambil mengamati penampilannya kali ini. Ia mengenakan sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna hijau tua polos dengan model _poffy_ berlengan pendek, _high heels_ hitam serta tas jinjing hitam dengan permata hijau. Rambut bergelombangnya tergerai dengan anggun, sebuah jepit rambut sederhana dengan berlian hijau menjepit rambut bagian kanan Sehun. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah lagi riasan tipis yang membuanya terlihat mempesona.

"Nahh Sehun, sekarang tinggal menunggu." Sehun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri setelah lama berputar-putar di depan cermin.

Beeppp...

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi. Ia segera menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit coklat menggoda berdiri di sana. Tampilannya yang terlihat santai menambah kesan bahwa ia adalah orang terpelajar yang sukses dengan penampilan menarik. Sebuah celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kulit, kaos putih polos dengan logo Tommy Hilfigher kecil di dada kanannya, serta sebuah jaket jeans berwarna biru tua yang ujung kedua lengannya ditekuk. Sebuah rolex silver terlihat melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa berpenampilan seperti ini?" Sehun tentu saja kaget dengan penampilan Kai yang terlihat sangat tidak formal tapi sangat cocok dengan figur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Kai menarik tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya, ia menciumi pipi dan bibir Sehun beberapa kali.

"Aku menyukainya, hanya saja kau terlihat bukan seperti seorang pengusaha kaya yang tak memiliki banyak waktu luang." Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa kau menyindirku karena meninggalkanmu selama dua hari?" Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak menyindir siapapun." Sehun menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Kai dengan suara main-mainnya.

"Kau rapi dan cantik sekali memangnya mau kemana?" Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Seseorang mengajakku berkencan, lagi pula bukankah kau bilang aku selalu cantik?"

"Memang, aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun." Kai mendorong Sehun pada dinding lift.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang, kita di tempat umum! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tau kalau kau adalah milikku." Kai kembali menghimpit Sehun dengan wajah menyeringainya.

"Kaiii, aku sudah berdandan cantik. Aku tidak mau kau menghancurkannya." Sehun memekik kecil saat Kai meraba pinggang Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau benar, aku akan menyimpannya untuk nanti." Kemudian sebuah kecupan basah menyambut bibir Sehun.

Cuupp..

"Kau menyebalkan tuan Kim." Kai hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun.

Rencana mereka hari ini adalah makan malam. Kai sudah memesan sebuah meja di restoran italia langganannya. Suasana kali ini tak secanggung satu bulan yang lalu, mereka lebih terbuka satu sama lain. Sejauh ini, hubungan Kai dan Sehun masih bisa dibilang harmonis. Secara karakter Sehun adalah orang yang sangat mengalah, sabar, baik hati, dan dewasa sedangkan Kai adalah tipe orang yang perfeksionis, berpikir rasional, tegas, dan sedikit egois. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang, tapi dengan itu mereka juga saling melengkapi.

Mereka sedang menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Sehun dengan _beef steak_ dan _sweet white wine_ sedangkan Kai dengan lasagna vegan dan segelas _red wine._ Keduanya terlihat sangat manis, mereka terus melemparkan guyonan-guyonan agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Kai, aku ingin ke toilet." Kata Sehun.

"Apa aku perlu membantumu?"

" _No, thanks Kai._ " Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada candaan. Sehun berjalan menuju toilet di ruangan itu. Ia memang harus buang air kecil karena beberapa jam yang lalu ia meminum air putih bergelas-gelas.

Makan malam berjalan dengan sangat baik. Seorang pianis memainkan lagu-lagu romantis yang membuat suasana menjadi sangat hangat. Sehun terbawa suasana, ia mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan seiring irama. Sungguh menenangkan.

"Kau menikmati makan malamnya Sehun?" Kai menggandeng Sehun menuju mobilnya.

"Hmm, makanannya sangat lezat. Dan pianis itu.. uhh sangat tampan." Sehun mengutarakannya dengan wajah tersenyum, tidak dipungkiri Sehun memang terpesona dengan si pianis tadi.

"Kau mengatakan pria lain lebih tampan dari pria yang sekarang sedang menggandengmu?" Kai menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Uppss.." Sehun membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Jadi benar?" Sebenarnya Kai ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia menarik Sehun dan menyandarkan punggung wanita itu pada pintu mobilnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengatakan bahwa pria tadi membuatku terpesona?" Sehun tersenyum nakal pada Kai, dan Kai menyukainya.

"Kau sangat pintar menggoda Sehun." Kai menyeringai dan memajukan tubuhnya.

"Kau lebih mengagumkan dari pada pria manapun, kau jelas mengetahuinya." Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan menariknya mendekat. Senyuman miring Kai terlihat ratusan kali lebih menggoda bagi Sehun, Kai memiliki sisi _bad boy_ yang membuat sisi formalnya tidak membosankan.

Sehun selalu menikmati permainan Kai. Jari-jarinya menjambak lembut rambut belakang pria itu. Bahkan kini Sehun sudah tak canggung jika harus membalas ciuman Kai langsung. Kai mencium Sehun dengan bergairah, lidahnya membelai seluruh bagian mulut Sehun. Lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan untuk memanjakan wanita dalam dekapannya itu.

Tangan kirinya mengelus pinggang Sehun pelan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menangkup pantat kanan Sehun. Bukan mencengkram, hanya meremasnya pelan.

"Ugghhh.."

Sehun meleguh tertahan karena terbuai dengan permainan Kai. Ia memang selalu menjadi pihak yang menerima banyak kenikmatan. Kai tersenyum dalam lumatannya, ketika Sehun mengangkat kaki kirinya. Tangan Kai bergerak menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sehun dari pinggang, pantat, hingga ke paha. Ia menyingkap sedikit _dress_ pendek Sehun agar bisa merasakan kulit halus wanita ini.

"Kaiihh.." Sehun mendesahkan namanya saat Kai mulai mengecupi leher Sehun.

"Berhenti! Kita di pinggir jalan Kai!" Sehun menarik rambut Kai ke belakang agar pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku berhenti hanya karena kau memintaku berhenti Sehun." Kai tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun. Sehun terkekeh menanggapi Kai dan memasuki mobil.

"Bahkan tawaanmu sangat menggoda nona Oh." Kata Kai sambil menepuk pantat Sehun.

Dari sudut jalan terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari terakhir Sehun?" Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau tau persis apa yang aku lakukan dari orang-orang suruhanmu Kai." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik, kau tau sendiri kehidupkanku hanya seputar rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah. Hanya ada dua operasi dalam dua hari terakhir, dan itu hanya operasi kecil. Jadi aku tidak terlalu lelah."

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini?"

" _Like what?_ "

" _Like suddenly a freaky person shows up in front of you, or something._ "

" _You're the only freaky person that i know who come and go as he likes._ " Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi aneh Kai.

"Aku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya.

" _Yes you._ "

"Aku bukan orang aneh Sehun, aku bahkan gila. Gila karenamu." Sehun menunjukkan wajah tak percayanya pada Kai.

"Kau sangat pintar membuat seorang wanita merona, aku yakin kau sering melakukannya."

" _Gosh here we go again._ Berapa kali harus aku jelaskan bahwa aku tak melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan wanita lain." Kai menghela nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi kau memiliki banyak wanita. Mana mungkin kau tidak melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan mereka?"

"Sehun, aku adalah tipe orang yang jujur. Dan aku katakan padamu sekali lagi, bahwa kau wanita pertama yang membuatku sangat tertarik." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan berusaha mempercayaimu, jangan buat aku kecewa."

" _Gosh, i hate it when we fight._ "

" _Its not a fight,_ ini hanya percakapan biasa." Sehun tertawa kecil karena melihat wajah kesal dan menggemaskan Kai. Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati percakapan mereka hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju apartemennya. Mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit.

"Kita sampai Sehun." Kata Kai saat memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah mansion mewah.

"Ini bukan apartemenku Kai, dan ini bukan rumah orang tuaku." Sehun menatap Kai horor.

"Kita di rumahku." Kai melepas sabuk pengaman Sehun dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tak mengatakan apapun tentang itu?! Mengapa kita kesini?" Sehun menyusul Kai dan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan pria itu.

"Karena aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang-orang kepercayaanku." Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun memasuki rumah megahnya. Interior rumah ini terlihat berbeda dengan apartemen Sehun. Ruang tamu bernuansa Biru dan putih memberikan kesan tenang, dengan lantai batu marmer putih tulang dengan semburat krem membuat aura hangat semakin kental.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim, nona Oh." Wil berdiri di ruang tamu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia berdiri bersama dua wanita berpakaian formal.

"Sehun, kenalkan. Dia Wiliam Brown, orang kepercayaanku" Wiliam kembali membungkukkan badan.

"Panggil saya Wil. Saya akan sangat senang bisa membantu anda nona Oh."

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun saja."

"Itu sedikit sulit untuk saya nona Oh." Wiliam tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluarga kumohon, ini bukan di kantor." Sehun memohon singkat.

"Baiklah Sehun."

" _See, better_." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ini Barbara Miller dan Jessica Morris. Barbara adalah koki di rumah ini, dan Jessica bertanggung jawab atas kerapian rumah ini." Sehun menjabat tangan kedua wanita itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Barbara.

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian." Sehun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Anda sangat cantik." Kata Jessica.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan memberikanmu nomor ponsel mereka, jika kau butuh sesuatu ketika aku sibuk, hubungi saja Wil. Dia bisa diandalkan."

"Baiklah Sehun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Kai meraih pinggang Sehun dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumah orang tua Sehun, tentu ini berbeda. rumah orang tua Sehun memang nyaman dan indah dengan desain mewahnya, tapi rumah Kai lebih mengarah ke sisi modern dengan beberapa lukisan cantik di dinding-dindingnya.

"Rumahmu nyaman sekali."

"Terima kasih, aku ini adalah rumah impianku sejak aku kecil. Aku mendesainnya sendiri."

"Woww.. aku suka suasananya."

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini jika kau mau." Kai berbisik seduktif pada Sehun.

"Aku masih senang tinggal di rumahku Kai." Sehun mengelak dari himpitan tubuh Kai dan berjalan menuju ruang santai di lantai dua. Ruangan yang indah, karpet bulu berwarna coklat membuat suasana menghangat.

"Sehun apa kau menyukai binatang?" Kai menuntun Sehun duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aku menyukai mereka, tapi aku tak memiliki waktu untuk merawat binatang. Aku terlalu sibuk dan aku tinggal sendiri, tapi mama dan papa memelihara seekor anjing. Aku yang menamainya, Vivi. _He is adorable._ "

"Syukurlah kau menyukai binatang, karena aku juga memelihara binatang."

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun berbinar mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Ya, seekor bayi kuda nil dan seekor bayi badak. Aku menyukai mereka." Ekspresi antusias Sehun luntur seketika.

"Ahh, pasti sangat menggemaskan." Sehun mengatakannya setengah hati karena nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan binatang berkulit tebal itu.

"Kemarilah." Kai ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia menggiring Sehun ke sayap kanan rumah megah ini dimana ada sebuah miniatur rumah mewah berukuran 4x5 meter dengan tinggi 2 meter dengan pintu samping yang dibuat seukuran orang dewasa.

"Kau menyimpan bayi kuda nil dan bayi badak di dalam sini. Kepribadianmu aneh tuan Kim." Sehun mengernyit karena merasa aneh.

"Masuklah." Kai memasuki miniatur rumah megah itu.

"Monggu, janggu, _daddy's home_." Teriak Kai.

"Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai ayah?" Sehun terus mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi epik yang terlihat aneh.

"Berhenti bertanya dan masuklah Sehun." Kai tertawa karena Sehun sangat lucu. Akhirnya Sehun memasuki miniatur rumah itu. Ia memekik kaget karena saat ia masuk ada dua ekor anjing pudel yang menerjang kakinya. Interior miniatur rumah itu tak tanggung-tanggung, ada sebuah sofa dengan desain mewah dengan ukuran pas untuk dua anjing di tengah ruangan menyandar pada dinding. Mainan-mainan anjing tersebar di lantai, sebuah tiang dengan tali-tali menjuntai juga terlihat di sudut ruangan itu.

" _Goosshh,_ aku tidak tau bayi badak dan kuda nil bisa semenggemaskan ini. Ohhh _look at your tiny nose._ " Sehun memeluk Janggu erat. Kai tertegun dengan ekspresi Sehun, ia terlihat sangat cantik saat bermain dengan anjing-anjingnya. Ditambah lagi suara Sehun yang sengaja dibuat menggemaskan saat ia berusaha berbicara dengan peliharaan Kai.

"Mereka lucu sekali Kai."

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan lucu, ia terlalu sibuk bermain.

"Aku bahkan lupa menawarimu minum Sehun. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh saja Kai, terima kasih." Sehun berusaha menggendong Janggu dan Monggu dalam dekapannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Sekarang aku kan yang dilupakan." Kai membuang muka sambil berjalan keluar dan duduk di sofa yang menghandap rumah anjing itu. Ia menuliskan pesan untuk Barbara agar membuatkan mereka dua cangkir teh dan mengantarnya ke lantai dua sayap kanan. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Sehun keluar dari kandang raksasa itu dengan senyuman tinggi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Puas bermain? Dasar anak-anak." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku anak-anak?" Sehun merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Kai tak menjawab, ia hanya memajukan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir penuh Sehun. Kai menarik sehun mendekat. Tangan kanannya memeluk Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain di dada Sehun. Beberapa kali desahan Sehun terdengar. Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kiri Kai dan meremas dadanya sendiri dengan keras berulang-ulang, Sehun tak peduli, bukankah mereka pernah melakukan lebih dari itu?

Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mereka sangat menikmati suasana menyenangkan yang mereka ciptakan ini. Hingga sebuah deheman pelan mengembalikan mereka ke dunia nyata.

"Ehheemm.." Sehun dengan reflek segera berdiri dari pangkuan Kai.

"Maaf mengganggu, teh yang tuan minta saya letakkan di sini. Silahkan dilanjut." Barbara berusaha menahan tawanya dan segera pergi.

"Ya tuhan sungguh memalukannnn!" Sehun memekik tertahan, darahnya mengumpul di kepala hingga wajahnya berubah merah.

"Sudahlah Sehun, mereka akan memahami kita." Kai kembali menarik Sehun dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin minum tehku. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali sih." Sehun memukul kecil kepalanya.

"Kau menggemaskan." Kai meraih cangkir teh Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu kembali mencumbu bibir manis wanita itu. Sehun tertawa di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dan kembalilah aksi saling melumat terjadi. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam. Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya dan secara otomatis ciuman mereka terputus. Rok Sehun tersingkap ke atas mempertunjukkan celana dalam mini dengan bahan lace atau renda yang meneranwang berwarna hitam.

"Kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik Sehun." Kai menyentuh kewanitaan Sehun dengan jari telunjukknya. Sehun gugup, karena ini akan jadi pengalaman kedua untuknya. Kai mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun agar menekuk, ia menempatkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun dan kembali mencumbu bibir wanita itu. Tangan kanannya sibuk bermain dalam celana dalam Sehun. Geli dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu.

Ciuman Kai berjalan menuju belahan dada Sehun. Lidah itu mengukir sebuah pola dalam tiap hisapannya. Basah, hangat, dan menggairahkan. Jantungnya berdegup kancang. Kai menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat, Sehun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sambil menjambak rambut Kai.

"Mmmhh.."

Kai menarik tangannya keluar dan menjilati jari-jarinya di depan Sehun.

"Kau manis Sehun." Sehun merona. Kai menarik _dress_ Sehun hingga terlepas, Sehun malu sangat malu. Kai memandangi Sehun dari atas hingga bawah, mengamati lekuk sempurna wanita berambut hitam ini. Jari Kai berjalan menelusuri paha kanan Sehun, ke atas melewati pinggang, lalu menelusup ke dalam bra dan menarik puting merah muda itu keluar. Nafas Sehun memberat, suasana berubah menjadi sangat panas.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat indah Sehun." Kai mengatakan itu sambil menarik bra Sehun agar terlepas. Ia menghisap puting kanan itu dengan tempo sedang, menikmati tekstur kenyal dada Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sprei untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

Kai menghujani perut Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman basah. Ia turun hingga ke bagian kewanitan Sehun. Ia menciuminya dari luar celana dalam wanita itu. Menggigit kewanitaan Sehun dan menjilatinya pelan. Kai menarik celana dalam itu dengan cepat, dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kaki Sehun.

Menjilat dan menghisap, ia lakukan berkali-kali. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya membuat lingkaran kecil pada klitoris Sehun. Kedua tangannya melingkari perut Sehun dari bawah. Ia menarik Sehun mendekat agar lidahnya bisa memasuki Sehun lebih dalam. Sehun mendongak saat Kai menemukan titik sensitifnya. Pandangan Sehun mengabur dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kaii berhenti.." Sehun meminta Kai untuk berhenti menggerakkan lidahnya karena ia sungguh tak bisa menampung semua kenikmatan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kai, kau.. lepassshh.." Kalimat Sehun tak tertata dengan rapi karena tangan Kai kini meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Sehun menarik jaket Kai agar Kai menjauh darinya.

"Hei, aku sedang sibuk." Kai mengatakannya saat Sehun kembali mendorong Kai menjauh.

"Aku sudah hampir telanjang dan kau masih lengkap. Tidak adil." Sehun menarik sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia sangat malu dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingin aku telanjang?" Kai menyeringai dan menarik bantal itu dari wajah Sehun.

"Jawab aku Sehun!" Kai menegaskan suaranya. Sehun belum terbiasa melihat Kai telanjang, tapi ia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Hormon di tubuhnya meningkat pesat karena sentuhan-sehntuhan Kai.

"Euumm.." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum dan melepas jaket dan kaosnya lalu berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Tinggallah celana jeans dan celana dalam Kai.

"Bantu aku melepas ini Sehun." Kai mengarahkan tangan Sehun pada gundukan besar yang masih terbungkus kain. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang. Ia mendongak melihat wajah Kai. Ia menarik nafas dalam, dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia melepas kancing celana Kai dengan tangan bergetar. Menatap wajah Kai sangat tidak membantu, ia malah semakin bertambah gugup karena tatapan tajam pria itu.

Sehun menarik celana jeans Kai hingga lepas secara sempurna. Sungguh ia tak pernah menatap bagian pribadi seorang pria sedekat ini. Masih jelas diingatan Sehun tentang ukuran milik Kai, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa milik Kai sebesar ini. Kai jelas sudah sangat tegang. Ujung kejantanannya mencuat ke luar celana dalam. Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan dan mendongak menghadap Kai.

"Lepaskan Sehun." Suara rendah Kai terdengar. Sehun melepaskan celana dalam Kai pelan, ia melihat dengan jelas ketika kain itu melorot dan menunjukkan kulit kejantanan Kai. Urat-urat kecil terlihat menonjol di sana. Sehun menjatuhkan celana dalam itu hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau mengulumnya." Kai membelai rambut panjang Sehun dengan tangan kanannya dan meraih tangan kiri Sehun lalu meletakkannya di pangkal kejantanan Kai. Sehun memajukan wajahnya pelan menuju Kai. Nafsu menguasai keduanya. Sehun mengulum ujung milik Kai, ia membelainya dengan lidah beberapa kali lalu menghisapnya pelan.

" _Good girl._ " Kai membelai rambut Sehun sebagai pujian. Sehun senang karena pujian Kai. Ia memberanikan diri dan memajukan kulumannya hinggan ujung milik kai menyentuh tenggorokannya. Mulutnya bahkan tak bisa menyentuh pangkal Kai. Sehun membungkuskan tangan kirinya pada bagian yang tidak terkulum. Ia mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan lidah yang membelai-belai kulit Kai. Sehun menghisapnya kuat. Tangan lentik itu bekerja dengan baik mengurut kejantanan Kai seiring tempo kulumannya. Sehun memejamkan mata berusaha meresapi rasa dan tekstur Kai. Tetesan liur turun melalui sudut bibirnya. Kai mengerang rendah dan itu membuat nafsu Sehun seperti api yang disiram bensin.

"Sehun _enough!_ " Sehun tetap bergerak. Ia ingin merasakan Kai meledak di dalam mulutnya.

" _Enough! Listen Sehun!_ " Kai menarik paksa miliknya dari dalam mulut Sehun.

" _Bad girl!_ " Kai mengambil suatu bungkusan aluminium kecil dari dalam laci dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Pakaikan ini padaku!" Sehun mengangguk dan membuka bungkusan itu dengan gigi, lalu memakaikannya pada Kai. Kai menarik Sehun agar berbaring di atas ranjang lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya di sela-sela kaki Sehun. Sehun merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya diraba oleh sesuatu yang tumpul. Ia memeluk tubuh Kai erat ketika Kai mulai memasukinya pelan.

"Kai, sakiittt.." air mata Sehun terkumpul di sudut matanya. Awal selalu menyakitkakan. Sehun mengigit bahu Kai sebagai pelampiasan. Nafasnya tersenggal kala Kai telah memasukkan miliknya secara sempurna. Kai bergerak pelan, ia menatap Sehun di bawahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku akan pelan-pelan." Kai menciumi wajah Sehun. Nafsu Kai tersulut saat melihat dada Sehun bergerak karena sodokannya. Ia membawa mulutnya menyedot puting merah muda Sehun kuat. Nafas keduanya memburu.

Darah merah meluncur membasahi paha Sehun dan mengalir membasahi seprei putih Kai. Kai bergerak semakin cepat saat kenikmatan mulai menghampiri Sehun. Ringisan kesakitan Sehun berubah menjadi desahan rendah yang menggairahkan. Bibir Sehun terbuka mengais udara, jantung keduanya terpacu lebih cepat. Jemari Sehun merengkuh punggung Kai dengan erat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri, peluh mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya. Kai mengatur temponya melambat saat Sehun hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sehun membuka matanya sebagai bentuk protes.

"Jangan berhenti!" Sehun Menajamkan nada bicaranya.

"Dasar tak sabaran." Kai mengubah posisi mereka, ia mendudukkan tubuh Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Kejantanan Kai menyentuh dinding terdalam Sehun. Sehun mendesah ketika ia bergerak pelan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Kai. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh puting Kai ketika ia bergerak. Kai menyeringai.

"Bergerak lebih cepat Sehun." Kai memerintah Sehun dan Sehun segera bergerak mengikuti perintah Kai. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada Kai, rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat memang selalu menyenangkan. Sehun meremas sendiri dada kirinya agar tubuhnya lebih terangsang. Dalam hitungan menit, Sehun kembali menemukan titik nikmatnya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat, demi mengejar kepuasan.

"Lihat aku Sehun!" Kai kembali memerintah. Sehun membuka matanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Wajah Kai yang berpeluh, dengan otot-otot yang menegang adalah hal yang tidak biasa Sehun lihat. Sungguh menggoda, Sehun menelan ludahnya. Jika saja gengsinya tidak tinggi, mungkin ia akan rela menjilati peluh-peluh itu.

"Kkaaiihh.."

Sehun mencapai puncaknya sambil mendongakkan kepala. Pegangannya pada lengan Kai melemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kala ia telah mengeluarkan semua sarinya pada tubuh Kai. Kai menegakkan duduknya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kai menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun, ini baru jam 10 malam. Dan aku masih belum keluar." Kalimat Kai berusan membangunkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia kembali duduk tegap dan menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya untuk mengurut kejantanan Kai yang masih tegang di dalamnya. Sehun bergerak memutar dan geraman Kai terdengar. Geraman rendah yang serat akan kenikmatan. Ia kembali bergerak, ke atas dan ke bawah. Menghimpit milik Kai kuat agar pria itu menemukan kepuasannya.

" _Such a good girl._ " Kai membelai rambut Sehun, Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Aroma seks menyebar dari tubuh keduanya. Nafas menderu bersahut-sahutan seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka layak untuk satu sama lain. Erangan-erangan rendah menjadi melodi indah di malam Minggu ini.

"Kaiihh, aku dekat.."

Sehun kembali pada titik yang memuaskannya. Ia menari di atas Kai dengan cepat. Jari-jarinya menggulung karena nikmat yang melandanya. Milik Kai tumbuh membesar, dan Sehun merasakannya. Ia mengerti dan bergerak terus hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

"Aahhhhh.."/"Eerrggh.."

Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Sehun ambruk dalam pelukan Kai. Pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa detik, dan jantungnya serasa meledak. Ia mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Kai menarik wajah Sehun agar mengarah padanya lalu melumat mesra bibir Sehun.

Lidah mereka kembali bertemu, tangan Kai mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Sehun. mengecap, melumat, menggigit, dan membelai, kegiatan simpel yang menyenangkan. Kai memindahkan tangannya untuk meremas dada Sehun. Nafas Sehun memberat dalam ciuman mereka. Milik Kai masih tertanam di dalam lubang Sehun, dan ia kembali tegang.

"Kai, kau tegang lagi?" Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Dan senyuman tampan Kai menjadi jawaban yang ia dapat. Kai menghentakkan tubuh Sehun cepat, hanya sekali.

"Ahh.."

Sehun mendesah pendek karena Kai hanya mengangkatnya singkat. Kai menyeringai saat Sehun kembali mendesah.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Bukan sebuah perintah, tapi Sehun dengan sigap mengubah posisi mereka dan dalam hitungan detik, Sehun kembali berada di bawah kukungan Kai. mereka melakukan kagiatan ini selama beberapa jam. Saling menghangatkan dan melengkapi. Berusaha meyakinkan hati masing-masing. Kepercayaan yang mulai tertanam, membuat mereka makin dekat dengan hubungan yang mengatas namakan cinta. Saling menguatkan dan saling memberi kesempatan adalah kunci dari awal hubungan yang sedang mereka bangun.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut keduanya. Sehun tertidur pulas di dalam rengkuhan hangat Kai. Sedangkan Kai sudah terbangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mangamati paras cantik bidadari yang sedang terlelap. Cantik, indah, dan sempurna. Kai tersenyum kala ingatannya memutar kejadian tadi malam, di mana mereka kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Euugghh.." Sehun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu membuka mata, dan wajah tampan Kai menyambutnya.

" _Good morning princess._ " Kai tersenyum.

" _Morning._ " Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai dan kembali menutup mata. Tawaan rendah Kai terdengar.

"Kau ingin tidur lagi?"

"Euuhh.. aku ingin mandi."

" _Shower then cuddle?_ " Kai memberikan penawaran untuk Sehun.

" _No, shower then brunch._ " Kai mengangkat tubuh telanjang Sehun dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kai menurunkan Sehun dalam _bathtup_ lalu berjalan memunggungu Sehun menuju wastafel.

"Ya tuhan Kai! punggungmu." Sehun bergidik ngeri karena banyak luka cakaran di punggung Kai.

"Kau wanita pertama yang melakukan ini padaku." Kai menyeringai pada Sehun.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan." Sehun berjalan menuju Kai dan meraba punggungnya.

"Luka-luka ini menunjukkan seberapa hebat permainan kita tadi malam."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak menyadarinya." Sehun memeluk pria itu.

"Dari pada permintaan maaf, aku lebih mengharapkan _morning sex_." Kai meletakkan tangan Sehun pada kejantanannya yang menegang.

"Ya tuhan, kau mesum sekali! Milikku masih sakit." Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan memelas.

" _It called morning wood babe, i cant controle it._ Tak apa, aku tidak memaksamu. Aku akan bermain solo kali ini." Kai berjalan membelakangi Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu." Sehun menahan tangan Kai.

"Kau bilang masih sakit. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu keras semalam." Kai mencium bibir Sehun lembut.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar, nanti juga baikan. Bukankah aku harus terbiasa?" Sehun menunduk karena ucapannya. Sangat memalukan. Dan kembalilah mereka dengan kegiatan seks pagi. Seorang pria normal memiliki stamina terbaik pada pagi hari bukan?

.

.

.

Aroma makanan tercium dari dapur. Sehun dan Kai turun sambil bergandengan tangan. Kejadian kecil ini tak luput dari pandangan Barbara. Tawaan kecil Sehun menggema di rumah megah ini, memberi kesan hangat yang kental.

"Selamat pagi Sehun, tuan Kim." Sapa Barbara.

"Pagi."

"Pagi Barbara, dimana Wil dan Jessica?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka."

"Makanlah bersama kami." Ajak Kai.

"Saya sudah makan tadi pagi bersama Wil dan Jessica. Selamat menikmati, saya permisi." Kata Barbara lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Woww, ini sangat menu makan siangku. Salad buah dengan toasty." Sehun memandang Kai curiga.

"Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu Sehun." Kai tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau kapan aku datang bulan?"

"Minggu depan." Dan lidah Sehunpun reflek tergigit karena kaget dengan jawaban Kai.

"Ya tuhan, kau penguntit yang sangat handal tuan Kim." Sentakan kaget dan tak percaya Sehun membuat Kai tertawa.

"Sehun, _how many times did you cum last night?_ "

" _I dont know, i lose count when i reach five._ " Kai tersenyum mendenggar jawaban Sehun. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan candaan-candaan ringan. Interaksi keduanya membuat rumah yang kental dengan sisi formal, membosanka, menjadi lebih hidup. Sehun membawa perubahan baik dalam diri Kai, dan Kai merasa beruntung karena itu.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam." Kai hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak usah, sampai di sini saja." Sehun menolak Kai.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lebih lama." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Baekhyun Kai." Ganti Sehun yang mengecup bibir Kai. Mereka tersenyum.

"Ya aku tau. Baiklah sampai ketemu besok. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, sampai besok Kai." Sehun turun dari mobil Kai dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Senyuman tipis tak bisa luntur dari bibir Sehun. ia terus membayangkan Kai, bagaimana cara Kai tersenyum, berbicara, melamun, semuanya tentang Kai. katakanlah ia gila, karena itu memang kenyataanya.

Sehun berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya. Ia mempersiapkan diri dengan cepat, ganti baju, make up tipis, lalu segera meraih kunci mobilnya. Ada perdebatan kecil dengan Kai hari ini karena Sehun tak ingin diantar Andrew, tapi pada akhirnya _girl always win isn't it?_ Sehun memacu mobilnya menuju cafe langganannya dan Baekhyun. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari in.

Ddrrtt..ddrrtt...ddrrttt...

"Hai Bee, aku akan sampai sana beberapa meint lagi." Sehun mengangkat panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Hai _puddin'_ aku tau mungkin setelah aku mengatakan ini kau akan meneriakiku, tapi sungguh aku minta maaf. Ini masalah Chanyeol, barusan aku mengecek ponselnya dan aku menemukan sms-sms mesra dari nomor tanpa nama. Kami sedang bertengkar hebat kali ini. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Kau apa?! Aku mengorbankan waktuku bersama Kai agar kita bisa bertemu dan sekarang kau membatalkannya dimenit terakhir? Tapi ya sudahlah, semoga masalah kalian selesai. Saranku, putuskan saja dia." Sehun ingin sekali memukul kepala Baekhyun jika saja mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Sehun, suasana hatiku sedang sangat buruk. Terima kasih untuk saranmu. Kalau begitu aku tutup, bye!" Baekhyun menutup saluran teleponnya, Sehun merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah wanita baik yang terjebak hubungan dengan pria brengsek macam Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku harus minum kopi sendirian." Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera memasuki sebuah cafe mewah langganannya. Seperti biasa, ia memesan _caramel macchiato_ dan _carrot cake._ Ia duduk di sebuah meja dengan dua kursi dekat jendela. Duduk sendirian tentu saja tidak menyenangkan. Kurang dari 15 menit, Sehun memutuskan berjalan menuju taman dekat cafe itu.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat familiar olehnya sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Emm, permisi nona Tomlinson?" Sehun memberanikan diri menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita itu memandang Sehun dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Dokter Oh?" Bella terlihat kaget saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin pertanyaan yang akan saya tanyakan pada anda termasuk retoris, tapi untuk memulai percakapan, jadi.. apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengusap bahu Bella pelan.

"Hikss.. saya mengalami sesuatu yang berat, dan kondisi saya sedang tidak baik." Bella kembali menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia menangis sesenggukkan seperti hal buruk telah terjadi padanya.

"Apa saya boleh meminta hiks.. pelukan dari anda? Hiks..rasanya sangat sakit dokter. Ini sangat tidak adil." Bella kembali menangis. Sehun memeluk Bella tanpa ragu. Bella manangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun memang tak mengerti masalah apa yang sedang Bella alami, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah ia hanya ingin menenangkan Bella.

"Panggil aku Sehun dan aku akan memanggilmu Bella. Kau akan baik-baik saja Bella." Sehun mengusap rambut Bella pelan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sehun. Aku lelah dengan ini semua, apa aku tak berharga?" Bella bergumam dalam tangisannya. Sehun mengusap punggung sempit itu pelan.

"Bella, maukah kau menunggu di sini sebentar? Aku akan kembali." Sehun meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Bella. Kurang dari 5 menit Sehun kembali dengan sekantong plastik makanan ringan dan minuman botol.

"Minumlah Bella." Sehun membukakan tutup botol itu dan memberikannya pada Bella.

"Tidak Sehun, terima kasih."

"Jika kau meminum ini, aku akan kembali memelukmu." Bellapun memutuskan menerima minuman Sehun dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Sehun kembali memeluk Bella.

"Kau mau bertukar nomor ponsel denganku? Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau merasa sedih atau memiliki waktu sulit. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, dan jika mungkin aku akan menemuimu untuk memelukmu." Sehun merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata Bella, tapi ia tak peduli. Orang dalam pelukannya ini sangat butuh topangan secara batin, pikir Sehun.

"Kau sangat baik Sehun." Bella masih menangis dalam pelukan si dokter.

"Saat kau merasa semua tidak adil dan sangat berat, yang kau butuhkan adalah sandaran. Jika kau tak memiliki sandaran apapun, aku bersedia menjadi salah satunya untukmu." Bella tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

TBC

Hai readers.. ketemu lagi di chapter 5. Chap 5 yang kemaren aku hapus karena aku ngerasa nggak srek sebenernya, tapi tetep nekat ngepublish. Yang kemaren sempet baca chap 5ku yang pertama pasti ngerti bedanya dimana.

Yang kemaren minta Krisho, itu udah aku munculin hehe.

Konflik mulai muncul yaaa.. udah aku pikirin kok bakal digimanain ceritanya.

Anyway, yang minta sequel my angel, kemungkinan minggu depan aku buat sequelnya.

Yang belum baca my angel, silahkan baca hehe..

Mohon reviewnya teman-teman.. makin banyak review main semangat nulis;)

Jangan lupa vote exo bagi kalian para exo-l..

btw, author makin jatuh cinta sm Kai gara-gara andante, unyu unyu bangettt..

See u in chap 6 XOXO

First story of redaddict


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sehun ini aku Bella, apa kabar?" Sehun mengangkat ponselnya, ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Hai Bella, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Sehun sedikit kaget saat menerima panggilan Bella, karena ia begitu ingat bagaimana kacaunya Bella terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku merasa lebih baik Sehun, terima kasih."

"Syukurlah. Kau membuatku khawatir." Sehun tersenyum tulus dalam kalimatnya, meskipun ia yakin Bella tak bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Aku senang masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu." Suara lembut itu terdengar bimbang.

"Apa tawaranmu tentang bahwa kita bisa berteman masih berlaku?" Sehun merasa Bella adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat kesepian, hingga perkataan dan perhatian kecil bisa sangat mempengaruhi wanita itu.

"Tentu saja Bella, Kita bisa berteman. Dan aku bisa menjadi temanmu, kau bisa bercerita apapun kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha memberi solusi terbaik untukmu." Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sehun, aku senang mendengarnya." Suara Bella terdengar berbeda, ia meletakkan nada antusias dalam kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa kau ingin bertemu dengan teman barumu ini?"

"Apa kau memiliki waktu? Maksudku, kaukan seorang dokter bedah. Dan aku yakin kau sibuk."

"Kau benar, aku sibuk dan aku memiliki banyak oprasi. Tapi aku juga manusia yang membutuhkan refreshing, jadi semenjak dilantik menjadi dokter bedah aku memutuskan mengambil libur tiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, tergantung jadwal praktik dan piket sebenarnya."

"Apa kau bermaksud memberi tauku bahwa kau memiliki waktu tiap akhir pekan?"

"Ya Bella." Sehun mendengar nada bertanya Bella.

"Kau sangat tak terduga Sehun, aku pikir kau adalah wanita berhati dingin dan keras kepala yang tak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Sebelum aku menghubungimu aku sempat takut kau akan menolakku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Baiklah, jadi kau bisa bertemu denganku hari Sabtu besok?" Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang Bella yang pernah Sehun dengar.

"Hari Sabtu aku bisa Bell, jadi dimana kita harus bertemu?"

"Bagaimana kalau di kafe Pinkmorning?"

" _Cool_. Kita bertemu disana. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan menarik hari Sabtu ini, jadi aku kosong seharian. Pukul berapa kau ada waktu Bell?"

"Bagaimana jika pukul satu siang? Kita bisa sekalian makan siang."

"Baiklah hari Sabtu pukul satu siang di kafe Pinkmorning."

"Sampai besok Sehun. Aku senang memiliki kesempatan ini denganmu." Nada Bella berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia terdengar lebih bersemangat dan lebih hidup.

"Sampai besok Bella. Aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu." Sehun memutus sambungan mereka. Sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan Bella, karena dimata Sehun Bella adalah seorang wanita yang kurang percaya diri dan tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Di dalam mobil itu, Sehun tak sendiri Andrew tentu saja mendengar semua perbincangannya dengan Bella. Sebagai pekerja yang bertugas mengantar Sehun kemanapun ia pergi, Andrew tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan Sehun.

"Andrew, aku memiliki janji dengan temanku hari Sabtu besok. Dan aku ingin pergi sendirian. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sehun berbicara pada Andrew yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan.

"Tuan Kim mengatakan pada saya untuk mengantar nona kemanapun nona pergi. Beliau kemarin sempat memarahi saya karena saya tidak mengantar anda ke rumah sakit."

"Aku bukan remaja labil yang akan kebut-kebutan di jalan Andrew, mengemudi adalah salah satu alasan agar aku tidak menyia-nyiakan SIMku." Sehun mulai mencium campur tangan Kai dalam hal ini.

"Jika saya boleh mengingatkan anda, beberapa minggu yang lalu anda mendapat denda ratusan dolar karena nekat mengebut di jalan tol."

"Kau mendengarnya dari Kai?!" perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Sehun.

"Jadi saya pikir jika anda ingin mengemudi sendiri anda harus meminta ijin langsung pada tuan Kim."

"Meminta ijin pada Kai?! Aku memiliki hidupku sendiri. Kemanapun aku pergi, ia tak berhak mengaturku. Dan untukmu, kumohon jangan menyuruhku meminta ijin pada Kai tentang segala hal." Sehun terbakar emosi karena omongan Andrew.

"Maafkan saya nona. Tapi itu yang terbaik. Tuan Kim mempercayakan anda kepada saya selama beliau di luar negeri." Mereka sampai di apartemen Sehun.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan Bella." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada datar tanpa senyum dan langsung berjalan keluar menuju apartemennya. Ia sangat kesal, Kai memang tak pernah menyukai jika Sehun ingin mengemudi sendiri, dan Sehun juga tak menyukai jika hidupnya diatur oleh seseorang. Perkataan Andrew barusan yang menyarankannya untuk meminta ijin pada Kai sungguh keterlaluan. Ini adalah hidupnya, dan ia tak menginginkan siapapun mengatur kemauannya.

.

.

.

Sehun selesai dengan segala persiapannya. Pakaian santai khas musim panas dan tas kecil untuk dompet dan ponsel telah siap. Pembawa berita cuaca harian mengatakan bahwa hari ini suhu akan mencapai 29 drajat dan tidak akan hujan. Jadi pilihan pakaiannnya jatuh pada sebuah gaun pendek berwarna biru langit dengan sepatu flat berwarna putih.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak menghubungi Kai tentang keputusannya mengemudi sendiri. Menghubungi Kai hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Jarak kafe dan apartemenya terbilang dekat, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran umum dan segera berjalan menuju kafe Pinkmorning.

Sehun POV.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Bella. Si wanita cantik yang kutolong minggu lalu. Aku yakin ia sedang mengalami hal buruk dan tak memiliki teman untuk bercerita, dan di sinilah aku. Membuka diri untuknya agar ia tak terjebak dalam kekusutan benang takdir.

Disana, aku melihat wanita itu. Sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Aku pikir ia sedang melamun. Pakaiannya terlihat modern. Aku yakin ia bukan wanita yang tidak memiliki uang.

"Hai Bella." Ia berdiri dan memelukku.

"Hai Sehun, kau cantik sekali." Senyuman itu baru pertama kali kulihat.

"Terima kasih, kau juga cantik Bell. Gaun ini terlihat cocok dengan figur tubuhmu." Aura yang terpancar darinya adalah wanita cantik dan imut. Karena aku tak melihat sisi kedewasaannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pujian Sehun." Bella tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu?"

"Aku menunggumu datang." Tepat setelah Bella menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan datang. Ia mencatat pesanan kami. Aku senang dengan suasana di sini. Tata ruang yang indah dan atmosfir yang hangat. Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal, mulai dari pakaian, berita di New York akhir-akhir ini sampai pada hal kesukaan kami masing-masing. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Aku senang mendengarnya.

"Sehun, apa kau tau tampat yang bagus untuk perawatan wajah?"

"Aku memiliki langganan untuk merawat tubuh. _Inclusive manicure pedicure,_ pijat, spa wajah dan badan. Aku jamin kau akan puas dengan pelayanan mereka."

"Apa kau keberatan jika mengantarku kesana? Aku ingin memanjakan tubuh dan pikiranku."

"Tentu saja aku mau, kebetulan minggu lalu aku tidak mengunjungi tempat itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita perawatan bersamakan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa. Jadi apa kita pergi sekarang?" Dan tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah salon langgananku. Kami memesan satu kamar untuk kami berdua, dan memilih paket yang sama, perawatan wajah dan pijat. Aku rasa Bella bukan orang yang buruk, dan bisa kukatakan kami delapan puluh lima persen cocok. Kami bahkan tak sungkan untuk saling menertawakan wajah satu sama lain saat tukang pijat itu menekan urat pada tubuh kami yang membuat kami menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh.

"Ugghh _thereee.._ " Bella mendesahkan itu pada si tukang pijat dengan nada seduktif hingga kami semua tertawa.

"Kau tipe wanita yang mudah terangsang ya." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar hingga mereka kembali tertawa.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak aku terakhir kali digempur." Bella terkikik karena kalimatnya.

"Anda memiliki jari nona, jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika anda tidak melakukannya." Untung saja si tukang pijit juga _absurd_ seperti kami, jadi kami tidak merasa canggung dengan candaan-candaan jorok.

"Dia benar, mana mungkin kau melewati malam-malammu tanpa dipuaskan?" Aku sengaja menyindir Bella.

"Aku memiliki teman bernama dildo dan pelumas. Mereka lumayan membantu." Bella mengatakannya sambil membuat gerakan seolah ia sedang mengocok sesuatu. Kami kembali tertawa karena kejujuran Bella. Ruangan kami penuh dengan tawa karena obrolan-obrolan jorok itu. Bahkan dua tukang pijat itu sesekali ikut melemparkan pengalaman lucu mereka seputar seks.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami melakukan banyak kegiatan berdua, dan kami memutuskan untuk menutup hari ini dengan makan malam di restoran jepang. Aku kaget karena Bella termasuk orang yang sangat mudah bersosialisasi, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir bahwa ia tidak memiliki teman?

"Sehun, aku senang bertemu denganmu." Bella memelukku erat saat kami akan pulang.

"Aku juga senang Bell, mari kita lakukan hal-hal seperti ini lebih sering."

"Aku setuju, aku sangat setuju." Bella tersenyum lepas.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan menawari pria asing tumpangan hanya karena ukuran penisnya dari luar celana."

"Gila! Apa kepalamu hanya berisi penis? Kita baru saja makan Sehun." Bella melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan.

"Kau juga hati-hati di jalan." Bella melambai padaku, dan aku kembali melambai padanya. Tidak buruk. Menambah teman memang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada panggilan dari Kai, aku yakin ia masih sibuk. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sekitar empat hari lalu, dan ia mengatakan akan kembali ke New York hari Minggu. Aku merindukannya, bukankah kantornya libur pada akhir pekan? Mengapa ia pulan hari Minggu jika bisa pulang hari Sabtu? Apa ia menyempatkan bermain dengan wanita lain dulu? Entahlah, apa ia hanya mempermainkanku?

Memikirkan Kai membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil jus organik yang kemarin kubeli dari super market centrum.

"Apa aku harus menghubunginya duluan?" aku memandangi ponselku.

"Kau wanita Sehun, dan kau harus jual mahal." Aku menegak jusku cepat. Aku membuang botol jus itu ke tempat sampah dan berjalan menuju ruang baca, atau ruang kerjaku. Aku menempatkan meja kerjaku di sana.

"Ya tuhan!" aku melihat Kai sedang duduk di kursi baca menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kai!"

" _Surprise!_ " Kai berdiri, aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Dari mana kau tau kode apartemenku?" perasaanku saat ini _fifty fifty,_ antara senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya langsung dan tidak senang karena ia mengetahui kode apartemenku atau lebih tepatnya mengetahui segala hal tentangku.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau bahkan tidak menciumku." Ada yang salah dari Kai, aku tak melihat raut wajah hangat yang selalu menatapku. Apa ia memiliki masalah?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Lain kali jika kau ingin berkunjung hubungi aku dulu dan jangan masuk apartemenku seenaknya. Aku memasang pintu di depan sana agar orang lain menghargai privasiku." Aku mengecup bibir Kai singkat dan berjalan ke sofa lain yang berhadapan dengan sofanya.

"Apa aku masih orang lain untukmu?" raut wajah itu sungguh datar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya.

"Dengar Kai, aku bukan gadis bodoh yang akan percaya padamu seratus persen karena aku tau orang seperti apa kau. Kau bisa saja tau segala sesuatu yang aku kerjakan, tapi aku? mana kutau jika di luar sana kau sedang bermain dengan wanita lain? Aku hanya berusaha menjaga hatiku."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa seperti sesuatu yang mudah kau dapatkan. Aku merasa kau tau terlalu banyak tentangku, sedangkan aku? aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan saat kau ke luar negeri dengan waktu lama."

"Kau curiga aku melakukannya saat jauh dari jangkauanmu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Apa kau tau seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke New York hari ini?" Mata itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Apa aku takut? Tidak, aku membalas tatapan matanya. Aku lelah karena ia terus memerankanku sebagai buku yang mudah terbaca.

"Ya. Dan jika alasannya hanya karena aku mengemudi sendirian, aku akan menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau sangat kekanak-kanakan." Aku menarik raut wajahku menjauh.

"Apa kau tau siapa Bella Tomlinson Sehun?" jadi karena Bella?

" _Great!_ Kau bahkan mencari tau tentang teman baruku. Kau hebat tuan Kim. Dia wanita yang baik, aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu jika anda tertarik." Aku muak dengan segala kekuasaan yang Kai miliki. Ia membuat semuanya sangat mudah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun aku berbicara baik-baik. Aku mengharapkan jawabanmu."

"Bella? Sudah kujelaskan padamu bahwa dia adalah wanita baik-baik. Mengapa tidak kau gunakan kekuasaanmu untuk mencari tau tentang Bella lebih dalam? Jangan bertanya kepadaku." Aku kesal padanya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menginggalkan Kai di sana. Aku tau dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Kai menarik lenganku dan menghimpitku ke dinding terdekat

"Sehun dengarkan aku. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Jika kau terus mencampuri urusan pribadiku, aku tak yakin bisa bertahan denganmu lebih lama." Pandangannya melembut. Cengkramannya di bahuku melemah. Ia terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku. Apa aku terlalu jauh? Menghadapi pria memang harus dengan permainan kata.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu Sehun."

"Melindungiku dari apa? Kau curiga dengan Bella hanya karena ia orang baru untukku? Jangan memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan Kai." Aku menyentuh paras tampan itu. Ia hanya diam dan menutup matanya.

"Aku akan tetap berteman dengan Bella. Jika kau melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

"Berhati-hatilah padanya."

"Saat ini aku merasa harus lebih berhati-hati padamu. Apa kau merasa Bella adalah ancaman besar untukku? Seorang manusia berhak memiliki teman baru Kai. Dan manusia lain tak berhak untuk melarangnya."

"Kumohon pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku mencium dan melumat bibir tebal itu.

"Kau bahkan mengusirku hanya karena membela si teman baru?" Kai tersenyum miring dan menjauhkan badannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Dan kurasa kau juga membutuhkannya." Ia tak menjawab, ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sehun, aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini hanya karena ancamanmu tentang meninggalkanku." Aku melihat punggungnya, ia berjalan keluar apartemenku dan menutup pintuku dengan pelan. Apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh?

.

.

.

Apa Kai baik-baik saja? entahlah, ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali kemarin. Dan hari ini aku berangkat kerja dengan mobilku karena aku tak menemukan mobil Andrew ataupun mobil Kai di depan. Aku akan melanjutkan hariku seperti biasa, apa aku bisa? Aku pikir tidak. Kalimat terakhir Kai sebelum ia ke luar apartemenku kemarin selalu terngiang di telingaku.

 _Sehun, aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini hanya karena ancamanmu tentang meninggalkanku._

Apa aku harus menghubunginya terlebih dahulu? Tapi disini bukan aku yang salah. Ia yang seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Bahkan orang tuaku tak pernah melarangku berteman dengan siapapun. Ia bahkan tak mempercayaiku membawa mobil sendiri. Tapi diluar semua itu, Kai adalah orang yang hangat, perhatian, dan baik. Ia selalu mengutamakan orang lain dahulu ketimbang dirinya. Tipikal pemimpin. Dia sangat menarik dari segi manapun.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku. Baru saja aku selesai dengan operasi transplantasi ginjal. Masih jam dua siang tapi energiku sudah tak tersisa. Aku memasuki ruanganku. Ada sebuah buket bunga campuran di atas meja.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun._

 _Kai Kim._

"Sehun!" aku menghentikan lamunanku dan menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Hai Suho. Ada apa?" Suho berdiri di depan ruanganku.

"Wahh bunga dari siapa itu?" Ia berjalan ke arahku. Dan melihat ke kartu yang kupegang.

"Kai? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tak perlu kujawab kau bisa menebaknya." Aku masih kesal dengan Kai, aku hanya meletakkan bunga itu di sudut meja. Aku menarik nafasku kencang.

"Kau tau dalam suatu hubungan pasti terdapat rintangan. Dan rintangan itu yang membuat hubungan kalian semakin erat. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kepercayaan, dan yakin dengan cintamu." Suho menepuk kepalaku.

"Cinta apanya, kepercayaan apanya.." aku memutar mataku.

"Yang ada diantara kami hanya nafsu dan kekangan." Apa aku terlalu jauh menjabarkannya?

"Kau tau, nafsu timbul karena rasa ketertarikan dan rasa ketertarikan akan menimbulkan rasa ingin memiliki, dan rasa ingin memiliki akan menimbulkan rasa sayang. Kau tau betul itu Sehun." Penjelasan Suho membuat kepalaku tambah sakit.

"Suho aku tidak ingin membicarakan Kai, kumohon mengertilah. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau adalah wanita terspesial bagi Kai saat ini. Ia melakukan banyak hal untukmu Sehun."

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" aku segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau akan mengambil jatah libur musim panas tahun ini?"

"Aku pikir iya, aku butuh liburan."

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Aku pikir tiga atau empat minggu. Untuk tujuannya, belum terpikirkan olehku."

"Kau harus segera mengajukan surat liburan Sehun, karena kuota dokter yang pergi liburan musim ini harus seimbang dengan yang tinggal. Jika kau terlambat mengajukannya, kau harus bekerja selama musim panas dan mendapat ganti libur setelah musim panas." Ia menjelaskan hal yang sudah aku ketahui di luar kepala.

"Aku tau Suho. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

"Sama-sama. Apa kau ingin ke kantin bersama?"

"Ya baiklah." Aku membereskan mejaku dan ikut Suho ke kantin. Entahlah aku tidak melihat Kris sama sekali hari ini. mungkin ia masih memiliki operasi.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Suasana di gedung pusat Golden Group terlihat sedikit tidak bersahabat. Alasannya adalah ada lima pegawai yang dipecat secara tak terhormat langsung oleh CEO mereka di depan para pegawai lainnya. Kesalahan yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya sangat klise, telat datang lebih dari tiga kali. Sebagai konsekuensinya, mereka harus kehilangan pekerjaan. Yang membuat pemecatan hari ini sedikit spesial adalah karena CEO mereka yang biasanya berpenampilan rapi hari ini terlihat berbeda. Pemimpin itu mengenakan celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, selain itu tatanan rambut yang biasanya rapi hari ini terlihat ditata dengan asal-asalan hingga kesan _bad boy_ sangat kental padanya.

Di dalam ruangan si CEO terlihat ia sedang berdiskusi dengan orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa kau telah mengirimnya?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Bella." Kai memandang Wil dengan tatapan lelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin anda katakan pada nona Tomlinson?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti Sehun. Kau tau keadaan sekarang berbalik Wil, Bella merencanakan sesuatu." Kai memijit kepalanya.

"Apa yang anda maksud?"

"Sehun melindungi Bella. Bella mendekati Sehun dengan alasan pertemanan, saat aku memintanya untuk berhati-hati pada Bella, ia malah beranggapan aku mengurusi kehidupan privasinya terlalu jauh."

"Tuan, apa nona Sehun tau bahwa tuan dan nona Tomlinson saling mengenal?"

"Tidak, Bella berperan sebagai orang asing yang ingin berteman dengan Sehun dan ia berpura-pura tak mengetahui tentang diriku sama sekali."

"Anda benar-benar berubah hanya karena nona Sehun."

"Aku masih sama Wil, aku hanya tertarik pada Sehun."

"Apa anda bukan kekasih nona Sehun?" Kai terdiam.

"Anda melakukan semua hal ini untuk nona Sehun sedangkan anda sendiri belum yakin apakah anda mencintainya?" Kai terdiam karena perkataan Wil.

"Saran saya adalah biarkan saja mereka, selalu awasi gerak-gerik nona Sehun dan nona Tomlinson."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Tuan saya ingatkan sekali lagi, ini hanya untuk meyakinkan anda. Anda melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti membeli sebuah rumah sakit untuk melindungi nona Sehun, anda menempatkan tujuh orang untuk mengawasi kegiatan nona Sehun, dan yang terbaru adalah anda kabur dari rapat milyaran juta dolar dan memaksa kembali ke New York hanya karena anda menerima laporan dari suruhan anda bahwa nona Sehun berteman dengan nona Tomlinson."

"Kabur? Kau membuatku terdengar berlebihan. Tapi itu karena aku sangat marah pada Bella."

"Saya menyimpulkan itu lebih dari rasa ketertarikan. Dan apa sebab kemarahan tuan?" Kai mati kutu karena pertanyaan sederhana Wil.

"Begini saja, biarkan nona Tomlinson membeberkan apa yang pernah terjadi antara kalian. saya yakin seratus persen nona Sehun akan membenci anda. Setelah nona Sehun pergi, anda akan merasakan apakah anda mencintai nona Sehun atau tidak."

.

.

.

Jadwal Sehun kali ini selesai pukul tujuh malam. Hanya operasi kecil yang tidak terlalu menguras tenaga sebenarnya, tapi Sehun merasa ini adalah hari yang panjang. Ia sangat ingin pulang segera dan mandi air hangat. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dan mengunci ruangannya. Entah efek merindukan Kai atau apa tapi saat ini ia melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kai sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kai?" Sehun menajamkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menerima bungaku?" Kai berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah." Kai tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi, apa kau mau makan malam bersama?" Kai menatap wanita cantik itu.

"Baiklah." Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Di depan ada Andrew, berikan kunci mobilmu padanya dan kau ikut denganku." Kai menggangdeng tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Andrew di sana, berdiri di samping mobil Kai. Pria sopan itu memberi hormat pada Sehun dan Kai setelah menerima kunci mobil Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat benci saat kita bertengkar." Sehun memandang Kai dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau yang memulainya Kai."

"Aku tau, aku minta maaf." Kai mencium tangan Sehun tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu hari ini?" Sehun menilai penampilan Kai.

"Ada yang salah?" Kai tersenyum kecil karena perhatian Sehun.

"Kau seperti _bad boy._ "

"Apanya yang _bad boy_ Sehun." Kai menyeringai.

"Pakaianmu, kemana jasmu? Dasimu? Dan ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Aku hampir terlambat pagi ini karena aku tertidur jam enam pagi karena dirimu." Kai kembali mencium tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku memikirkanmu semalaman." Mereka sampai di restoran Itali langganan mereka. Sehun berjalan di samping Kai. Kai terlihat berbeda, ia sering mencuri pandang pada Sehun dan tidak banyak bicara. Masih terasa suasana canggung setelah pertengkaran mereka dua hari lalu. Masalah datang untuk diselesaikan, bukan untuk diabaikan. Dan disinilah mereka, berusaha menyelesaikan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya berantakan. Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah taman sepi di dekat apartemen Sehun.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Sehun membelai tangan Kai lembut.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Ucapanmu kemarin menghantuiku setiap saat." Sehun diam. Ia tak kau bahwa ucapannya sangat berpengaruh pada Kai.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahku pergi?" Sehun menggeser duduknya agar menempel pada Kai.

"Apa kau ingin aku membebaskanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau?" Kai memandang Sehun

"Ya."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dengan satu syarat." Sehun memandang Kai.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kai.." Sehun berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Kai. Ia memeluk pria tampan itu erat. Kai membalas pelukannya, ia merasa kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya. Perasaan bersalah dan gelisah menguap begitu saja. Sehun memang orang yang tepat untuknya. Untuk Kai.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi Sehun."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Sehun mencium bibir Kai lembut. Lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher Kai. Mereka mencurahkan rasa rindu yang menyelimuti keduanya. Kai menarik Sehun lebih dalam. Ia memeluk wanita itu sangat erat, bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang telah menguasainya. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kai, Kai melumat bibir itu dengan pelan. Mereka saling menikmati perlakuan satu sama lain. Kai membelai paha Sehun pelan agar si wanita lebih nyaman. Mata keduanya tertutup rapat karena hasrat yang menguasai.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya menuju dada Sehun. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Sehun dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam. Membelai kulit halus Sehun dan sedikit meremas dua dada berisi itu. Sehun menerimanya. Tidak dipungkiri ia sangat merindukan sentuhan Kai. Ia mendongakkan kepala agar Kai memiliki akses lebih untuk menciumi leher dan dada Sehun.

Kai mencium dan menjilat leher halus itu. Tangannya menjalar menarik bra Sehun ke bawah. Remasan kuat bisa Sehun rasakan, tapi yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya kenikmatan. Kai memainkan puting kiri Sehun dengan jarinya.

Aroma ini, Sehun sangat merindukan aroma maskulin pria dalam pelukannya ini. Ia merasakan lidah itu membelai-belai daerah dadanya. Jarinya menekan kepala si pria agar menghisap dadanya lebih dalam. Kai memindahkan lumatannya pada puting Sehun yang sudah menegang. Membelainya dengan lidah berulang kali dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahhh.."

Sehun mendesah. Dan desahan itu menyadarkan Kai.

"Sehun, apa kau keberatan jika kita pindah ke apartemenmu?" Sehun berdiri dari pangkuan Kai dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kai mengancingkan kemeja Sehun dan menggandeng si wanita ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun melirik pada area selangkang Kai, sesuatu yang besar tercetak pada permukaan kain celananya.

"Aku sedang tegang Sehun, jangan memandanginya." Sehun tertangkap basah sedang memandangi milik Kai.

"Apa rasanya sesak?"

"Sangat." Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat sulit ditahan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Ia sangat basah di bawah sana.

"Kai, fokus ke jalan!" ia merasa tangan Kai menyentuh pahanya.

"Seharusnya tadi kita langsung ke apartemenmu Sehun." Kai menarik tangannya. Mereka tiba di apartemen Sehun. Saat pintu lift tertutup, Kai mendorong Sehun ke dinding lift dan melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan baik. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas bokong Kai. Kai tersenyum dalam lumatannya, Sehun mulai berani rupanya.

Tingg..

"Ekhem nona Oh." Sehun mendorong Kai menjauh. Ia melihat seorang pria muda berumur tujuh belas tahunan berdiri di depan lift dengan pipi memerah.

"Hai Nicolas."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kai memandang si bocah.

"Dia tetanggaku." Sehun menarik lengan Kai keluar dari lift.

"Nona, apa dia alasan mengapa nona selalu menolak pernyataan cintaku?"

"Anak sekolah bukan tipeku." Kai menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sehun menarik Kai memasuki apartemennya. Kai menarik pintu agar tertutup. Kai memeluk Sehun erat. Ia melumat bibir Sehun lagi. Sehun mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Kai. Kai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sehun membelai punggung Kai. Ia merasa punggung lebar itu sangat cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Kai meletakkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjangnya.

"Kai aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Sehun memasang wajah _puppynya_ pada Kai.

"Apa kau lelah?" Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun sambil mengusap kepala wanita itu.

"Ya, aku yakin kau juga membutuhkan istirahat." Sehun merangkul tubuh Kai mendekat.

"Kita bisa menghentikannya jika kau mau." Ini sangat bukan Kai, Kai yang asli akan sangat sulit mengerti kebutuhan dan kondisi partnernya.

"Kau sekeras ini dan ingin menghentikannya?" Sehun menggesekkan pahanya pada gundukan Kai.

"Aku menawarkannya padamu. Jika kau lelah, kita berhenti saja. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kai duduk hendak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayolah Kai, aku sudah basah." Sehun mengatakannya sambil menutup wajahnya. Kai menyeringai, ia tau Sehun akan memintanya.

"Baiklah _princess._ " Kai mengukung tubuh Sehun di bawahnya dan mulai melumat bibir wanita itu. Menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Bunyi kecipakan terdengar jelas akibat kegiatan keduanya. Kai menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada Sehun. Ia melucuti pakaian Sehun dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak di bawah sana untuk memanjakan milik Sehun.

"Ahh.."

Sehun mendesah karena jari-jari panjang Kai bermain di bibir kewanitaannya. Kai meninggalkan tanda di daerah dada Sehun, merah keunguan. Sehun merasa jantungnya akan meledak karena rangsangan-rangsangan Kai. Suhu tubuhnya memanas, nafsu menguasainya.

"Kaiihh.."

Sehun mendorong kepala Kai agar menghisap putingnya. Ia sudah sangat terangsang. Kulitnya merinding kala sentuhan Kai berpindah pelan menuju pinggangnya. Bibir dan lidah itu bekerja sama dengan baik, mereka meninggalkan jejak dan memberi ciuman kupu-kupu yang menyenangkan.

"Sehun lepaskan pakaianku."

Kai berdiri di samping ranjang. Sehun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh itu. Tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Kai dan bibirnya menciumi telinga dan rahang tegas si pria.

"Apa aku berharga untukmu Kai." Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu pada telinga Kai.

"Ya Sehun, kau sangat berharga untukku." Kai meremas pantat Sehun dan menggesekkan kejantanannya pada pinggul wanita itu.

Jari Sehun melepaskan kancing demi kancing kemeja Kai. Ia masih menciumi leher si pria. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun sedikit lebih agresif dari biasanya, dan Kai merasa senang karena Sehun lebih memiliki inisiatif untuk membalas rangsangannya, meskipun hanya sedikit. Kancing kemeja itu terlepas sempurna. Sehun melepasnya dengan sekali hempasan. Sehun menciumi dada bidang itu dan sedikit memainkan lidahnya di sana.

Ia menciumi dada Kai dan turun melalui perut, pusar dan gundukan keras Kai. Sehun melepas ikat pinggang itu dan menarik celana serta celana dalam Kai turun. Kejantanan kuat itu mengacung di depannya. Kai menarik Sehun ke atas dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar menungging. Kejantanannya ia masukkan pada lubang Sehun dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akhh sakiitt.."

Sehun kesakitan karena Kai tidak memberi aba-aba.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Bergeraklah!"

Sehun memotong kalimat Kai, dan pria itu bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Rasa sakit itu mulai memudar. Deruan nafas berat mulai terdengar. Suhu ruangan meningkat jadi lebih panas. Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kebelakang. Peluh menetes dari pelipis keduanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya karena kenikmatan mulai menjamah kewanitaannya.

"Ahh _theerree.._ "

Desahan Sehun membakar gairah Kai. Kai bergerak semakin cepat. Nafas Sehun tersenggal karena nikmat dari tubrukan Kai. Tangan kuat Kai mencengkram pinggang ramping Sehun. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki wanita seperti Sehun. Tangan Sehun mencengkram selimut untuk mencari pelampiasan. Kai bergerak lebih cepat, ia merasa puncaknya semakin dekat.

"Kaiihh _im close.._ "

Desahan Sehun semakin kencang, jantungnya berpacu karena kegiatan mereka. Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat Kai menerpa pinggang belakangnya. Rancuan-rancuan tak jelas Sehun terdengar. Dinding vagina Sehun berkedut hebat, hingga ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Kaii.."

Sehun memanggil nama Kai kala cairan itu keluar dari dalam Sehun. Tapi Kai belum selesai, ia masih harus memburu pencapaiannya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat hingga Sehun tersenggal-senggal. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat Kai kembali menemukan titik nikmatnya. Erangan rendah Kai semakin membuat Sehun terangsang.

" _Babeehh.._ "/ "Kaihh.."

Kai mengeluarkan cairannya di atas pantat Sehun. Sehun kembali meledak pada tumbukan terakhir Kai. Tubuhnya ambruk, karena rasa nikmat yang masih tersisa. Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, ia menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun sedangkan Sehun terlentang dengan berbantalkan lengan kanan Kai.

" _Thanks babe._ "

" _Any time._ " Sehun tersenyum pada pria tampan di depannya.

"Kau keluar dua kali." Kai memejamkan matanya saat Sehun membawa jarinya menyentuh wajah Kai.

"Ya, dan kau hanya satu kali. Apa itu cukup untukmu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berusaha menahan egoku karna aku tau kau lelah." Kai menarik jari Sehun dan mengecupnya.

"Aku menyukai Sehun yang sedikit agresif."

"Aku menyukai Kai yang mengerti kebutuhan dan kondisi partnernya."

"Partner?" Kai membuka matanya dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bukankah aku partner seksmu?"

"Kau lebih dari itu Sehun."

"Lalu apa?" Sehun menatap wajah Kai dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku ingin menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku lelah." Sehun menarik wajahnya dan menghadap dada Kai.

"Tidurlah Sehun." Kai mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

 _Bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan cinta padaku? Aku pikir aku memang harus menjaga hati, agar aku tidak akan terlalu sakit saat kau tinggalkan._

Sehun tersenyum pahit dalam hati. Ia terlalu berharap banyak dari Kai. Seharusnya ia membangun temboknya lebih kuat. Baru kemarin Kai membuatnya besar kepala karena penyataan Kai tentang bahwa ia takut jika Sehun meninggalkannya, dan sekarang Kai kembali membuatnya tidak yakin. Semua pria memang sama saja. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati sisa malam ini dalam pelukan Kai.

 _Apa aku mencintaimu Sehun? entahlah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun POV.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipiku. Telapak tangan hangat itu memerangkap rahangku hingga aku terpaksa harus membuka mata. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum padaku. Tawaan rendahnya membuat pagiku menyenangkan. Ia menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh tubuhku, dan ingatan tentang kegiatan kami semalam muncul dalam benakku. Aku tersenyum.

" _Good morning princess._ " Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan merangkul tubuhnya erat.

"Kita harus kerja Sehun." aku membuka mataku dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Kai menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Ia mendudukkanku ke atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dengan jelas." aku memajukan wajahku hingga 5 senti di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas sekarang?" Kai terkekeh, ia menarik leherku mendekatdan mencumbu bibirku. Ia sungguh indah. Senyuman itu, suara rendah itu, ia membuat kepalaku tak bekerja dengan baik.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Jawaban Kai sangat tidak masuk akal dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apa itu jawaban dari pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bekerja sedikit telat?"

"Aku memiliki operasi pukul 9 pagi." Aku tersenyum.

"Sekarang pukul 7. Kita harus segera siap-siap Kai." Aku bangkit dari atas tubuh Kai.

"Sehun.."

"Aku pikir kau bisa datang telat, berhubung kau adalah bosnya. Tidurlah lagi Kai." Aku memunguti pakaianku dan mencium bibir Kai singkat lalu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pagi yang menyenangkan, tapi aku harus kembali ke kenyataan. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab dan kewajiban yang harus aku jalani. Aku membuka bilik kaca dalam kamar mandiku dan mulai menyalakan _shower,_ air hangat mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Aku merasa ada tubuh lain yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Kau sudah di sini dan kau baru minta ijin?" Aku mematikan _shower_ dan menghadap Kai. Ia menarik rambut barahnya kebelakang, ya tuhan ia sangat menggoda. Bibir merah itu. Apa ia melakukannya dengan sengaja?

"Apa yang kau perhatikan Sehun." Aku tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya. Aku hanya memajukan bibirku karena tidak tau harus menjawab dengan apa.

"Sehun, kau sangat pintar menggoda." Ia memelukku. Ya tuhan, aku bahkan sudah basah di bawah sana. Pagi ini kami melakukannya lagi, hanya sebentar. Ia tidak memaksaku sama sekali ia bahkan menawarkan untuk membantuku dengan jarinya dan tidak memikirkan kebutuhannya. Tapi aku menolak, selama kita melakukannya dengan cepat dan aku tidak terlambat, maka semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Bisa ku katakan hari ini selesai dengan menyenangkan. Aku memang memiliki dua operasi tapi rasanya sangat ringan. Mungkin karena aku dan Kai sudah berbaikan. Dan ia mulai memperbolehkanku membawa mobilku sendiri. Besok aku memiliki operasi penting, dan aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Semuaa berjalan sesuai jadwal.

"Sehun apa Kau sudah selesai?" Kai menghubungi ponselku.

"Ya, bagaimana harimu?" Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Menyenangkan meskipun sibuk. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Suara jantan itu selalu meluluhkanku.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau akan mengambil liburan musim panasmu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku belum memastikan kapan aku akan mengambilnya."

"Perusahaan kami tahun ini akan berusia 50 tahun. Jadi aku merencanakan liburan ke Italia untuk seluruh pegawan kantor pusat New York."

"Semua pegawai akan ikut? Kau juga?" Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit aku akan sampai apartemenku.

"Aku merencanakan ini sudah sejak lama. Dan ya, ini untuk seluruh pegawai kantor pusat termasuk aku. Kami akan berangkat tanggal 20 Juli. Jadi apa kau tertarik untuk ikut?" Yang benar saja, liburan dengan orang-orang kantor Kai. Yang ada malah aku akan menjadi tontonan karena status Kai.

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Aku pikir untuk sepuluh hari. Dan kau jangan khawatir akan merasa canggung dengan pekerjaku, karena kita tak akan selalu bersama dengan mereka. Aku merancanakan sesuatu untuk kita berdua." Penjelasan Kai membuatku sedikit lega.

"Aku suka kejutan." Aku tersenyum, sedikit banyak aku berharap pada Kai.

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku setuju dengan rencanamu." Aku sangat ingin menggoda Kai.

"Sehun.. Kau sangat pintar memainkan kata-katamu." Aku mendengar kekehan Kai.

"Katakan padaku mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Karena ini musim liburan. Oh ayolah nona Oh." Aku mendengar nada kesal yang bercampur dengan tawa darinya.

"Hanya itu?" aku mengangkat satu alisku. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Aku ingin menikmati liburan bersamamu." Nada suaranya berubah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika bersamaku?"

"Aku ingin menunjukan pada pegawaiku bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang wanita. Apa itu cukup untukmu?"

"Apa pegawai wanitamu sering menggodamu sampai kau ingin menunjukkan pada mereka tentangku?"

"Ya. Dan aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa wanitaku sangat mempesona." Wanitanya dia bilang? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku.

"Kai aku ingin mandi, badanku berkeringat." Aku memasuki apartemenku dengan senyuman miring.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan datang jika tidak kau jemput."

"Yess..! aku akan menjemputmu."

.

.

.

Author POV

"Bagaimana kabarmu nona Tomlinson?"

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan anda tuan Kim?" Kai hanya menjawab pertanyaan Bella dengan senyuman miring. Mereka berada di sebuah puncak gedung pencakar langit tempat Bella bekerja. Angin hangat menerpa mereka, dan langit siang menjadi latar belakangnya. Kai dan Bella berdiri di samping dinding pembatas Gedung.

"Andai kita masih bersama, mungkin ini akan menjadi kencan yang indah." Kai masih tak menjawab ia hanya memandang raut Bella tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi apa yang membuat tuan Kim yang super sibuk ingin berbicara padaku hingga harus menggunakan helikopter pribadinya untuk terbang langsung dari Dalas ke NY?" Bella tersenyum pada Kai.

"Tidak banyak, hanya ingin menyuruhmu menjauhi Sehun."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa tujuanmu Bella."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kesepian dan Sehun datang padaku menawarkan pertemanan." Bella memajukan tubuhnya hingga puncak kepalanya menyentuh dagu Kai.

"Tidakkah kau takut padaku? Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu."

"Aku tau, aku berkata jujur Kai. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Sehun, dan kebetulan kau tertarik padanya."

"Cari teman lain."

"Tidak mau. Kecuali kalau kau kembali padaku."

"Aku merasa kasihan pada ayahmu, ia memiliki putri yang pembangkan. Mencintai orang yang telah menghancurkan ayahnya." Bella merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kai, ia meraih leher Kai dan menariknya lebih erat.

"Aku tidak menyesal telah menjadi pembangkang." Kai membalas pelukan Bella.

"Jauhi Sehun makan ayahmu akan bebas dari penjara." Kai mengusap rambut Bella dan menciumnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku rindu, sangat." Bella memejamkan matanya.

"Bukankah dulu kau sering bergonta-ganti wanita saat aku menjadi pelacurmu?"

"Kau benar, tapi Sehun bukan pelacurku."

"Sehun sangat hebat rupanya." Bella tertawa canggung karena jawaban Kai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sehun membencimu? Apa kau pikir Sehun akan tetap memilih bersamamu saat mengetahui monster seperti apa dirimu?"

"Semua orang memiliki masa lalu. Kau memiliki masa lalu yang lebih buruk dari milikku Bella." Kai berbisik seduktif di telinga Bella.

"Jika kau masih mendekati Sehun, aku tak akan ragu mengulang masa lalumu kembali untuk mengingatkanmu." Kai tersenyum dan mencium bibir Bella sekilas.

TBC

Halo para readers, ketemu lagi di chap 6.

Makasih buat yang masih mau baca ff ini.

Aku mau kasih tau sekali lagi kalo chap 5 aku republish, ada beberapa hal yang aku ganti. Jadi yang chap 5 yang versi kedua lebih nyambung ke chap 6.

Maaf buat readers yang bacanya chap 5 versi pertama jadi bingung kalo baca chap 6. Jadi aku saranin buat cek chap 5 dulu, itu sama nggak sama yang terakhir kalian baca.

I would be more than happy if you guys check my third story titled SEA DIAMOND.

Last but not least, mohon reviewnya teman-teman.

First story of redaddict


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Author POV.

Sehun duduk di kafetaria dengan tiga teman dekatnya. Kris, Suho dan Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Pertengkaran bodoh antara Sehun dan Kris menjadi momen menyenangkan bagi mereka, mengingat mereka sudah berteman lama. Ledekan-ledekan bodoh dan cerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman lucu pada pekerjaan mereka adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Jadi kapan kau dan Chanyeol akan menikah?" Tanya Kris.

"Kalian saja yang menikah dulu. Aku sedang menikmati karir dan kehidupanku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sedang menyiapkan masa depanku dengan Suho." Senyuman bodoh terlihat dari sudut bibir Kris.

"Menikah saja dengan tiang. Tidak perlu menikah, tinggal bersama juga sama saja." Suho mengatakannya sambil menyeduh kopinya.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu dan menikah denganmu adalah impian terbesarku." Kris menggenggam tangan Suho di atas meja.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehun? ada perkembangan?" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"Yahh.. kami sudah tidak bertengkar. Sangat berkembang bukan?" Sehun menunjukkan senyuman sarkastiknya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Kai masih sebentar, lebih baik jangan terburu-buru." Baekhyun memberikan sarannya.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku memutuskan untuk menikah dan memilikii anak saja."

 _Ddrrrttt..dddrrttt.._ ponsel Sehun bergetar.

"Hai nona tomlinson." Sehun tersenyum saat menerima panggilan itu. Baekhyun dan Suho menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sedang istirahat makan siang. Ada apa?" Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan Suho.

"Ahh itu, sepertinya bisa. Tapi aku tidak janji akan bisa menemanimu lama. Aku memiliki janji makan malam dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat bekerja dan sampai bertemu hari Sabtu Bella." Kecurigaan Suho dan Baekhyun semakin jelas.

"Siapa dia _puddin'?_ "

"Teman baruku. Bella Tomlinson. Dia wanita yang sangat menyenangkan." Suho tersedak kopinya karena terkejut.

"Teman baru dan kau tidak bercerita kepadaku? Apa posisiku akan tergantikan?" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tau Suho masih terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita bisa bertemu dengannya bersama Bee, aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu. Aku yakin kalian akan cocok, sama-sama gila." Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku akan senang jika kau mau mengenalkan kami." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun sambil menyentuh kaki Suho di bawah meja.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu datang lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan. Sehun sudah lepas dari Andrew semenjak malam pertengkarannya dengan Kai. Ia bebas mengendarai mobilnya kemanapun ia mau. Untuk masalah tujuh orang yang sedang mengawasinya, ia tak ambil pusing selama mereka tak terang-terangan sedang menguntit Sehun. Sehun terlihat sangat segar dengan gaun pendek bercorak floral berwarna merah dengan sepasang sandal flip flops merah. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju ke tempat ia janjian dengan Bella dan Baekhyun.

"Hai Bee, kau dimana?" tanya Sehun melalui ponselnya.

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan Sehun. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai."

"Baguslah aku juga sudah dekat."

"Sampai bertemu disana Bee. Muahh.."

" _See ya puddin' muaahh.._ " dan sambungan mereka terputus. Sehun sampai lebih dulu di tempat janjian mereka. Di sebuah kafe baru bernuansa eropa. Sehun melihat mobil Bella terparkir di sebrang jalan kafe itu. Sehun segera mencari tempat kosong untuk mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki kafe. Seorang wanita dengan gaun pendek kuning muda melambai pada Sehun.

"Heii.. kau cantik sekali." Sehun memberi kecupan dipipi Bella.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dariku. Jangan terlalu merendah." Bella memicingkan matanya untuk menggoda Sehun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi kau akan mengenalkanku dengan teman dekatmu?" tanya Bella.

"Ya. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Ia sudah seperti saudara kandungku. Ia adalah kekasih kakakku."

"Pantas saja. Siapapun temanmu, mereka juga temanku. Jika kau mengenalkannya tentu saja."

"Lihat dia datang!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang memasuki ruangan. Bella terkejut tentu saja. Bella mengenal siapa wanita yang akan dikenalkan Sehun, senyuman miring terlukis samar dibingkai wajah pucat itu.

"Bee!" Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan dan ciuman dipipinya.

" _Puddin'._ "

"Kenalkan ini temanku Bella." Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dan Bella bisa berhadapan.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah berpikirnya.

"Benarkah?!" Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sehun pada Bella.

"Perkenalkan Bella Tomlinson." Bella tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia memajukan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih mengingat namamu dengan baik Bella." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah. Jabatan tangan mereka masih rapat.

" _In case you forgot,_ namaku Baekhyun Byun." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menarik kursinya mendekat dan duduk diantara Bella dan Sehun.

"Aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk. Maaf karena tidak mengingatmu." Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, ia masih menduga-duga permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan Bella.

"Kita bertemu di sebuah acara penggalangan dana sekitar tiga tahun lalu di Paris. Apa kau masih tidak mengingatku?" Sehun menyimak perbincangan dua orang yang saling mengenal ini dengan seksama, ia tak ingin melewatkan informasi menarik antara keduanya.

"Paris tiga tahun lalu? aku memang sering mendapat undangan untuk acara seperti itu dan aku bertemu banyak orang. Maaf karena tidak mengenalmu, tetapi wajahmu sangat familiar untukku. aku rasa kau benar, kita pernah bertemu." Bella memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana aku mengenalmu. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengikuti mantan majikannya." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada rendah. Bella mengeratkan genggamannya dibawah meja.

"Kau bilang apa Bee? Aku tidak mengdengarmu?" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang penampilan Bella saat itu sangat mencolok hingga aku masih jelas mengingatnya." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Ahh benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelum aku mengenalkan kalian."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Bella akan menjadi temanmu. Sangat mengejutkan." Baekhyun melirik pada Bella. Wanita cantik itu hanya menampilkan senyuman palsunya. Pelayan wanita datang ke meja mereka dengan buku menu. Tiga wanita cantik ini memilih menu rendah lemak seperti salad buah dengan berbagai dressing dan beberapa greeks yoghurt.

"Jadi setelah makan, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Ada ide?" Sehun sama sekali tak merasakan atmosfir aneh diantara mereka bertiga.

"Bukannya kau mengatakan tidak bisa berlama-lama ya? Kau akan ada acara makan malamkan?" kalimat Bella mengingatkan Sehun.

"Oiya tentu saja! aku benar-benar melupakannya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Makan malam dengan Kai?" Baekhyun sedikit melirik pada pada Bella.

"Ya, ia mengajakku makan malam. Tapi terkadang aku ingin menolaknya." Bella memandang Sehun dengan kilatan mata penasaran.

"Kau memiliki kekasih Sehun?" Baekhyun memutar matanya karena sandiwara Bella.

"Bukan sebenarnya kekasih, ia hanya orang yang sedang dekat denganku." Baekhyun sedang bimbang, ia tak tau harus menghindarkan topik ini dari Sehun karena mungkin saja Bella sedang mencari informasi tentang hubungan mereka berdua, atau malah mengungkit dan membeberkan sejauh apa hubungan mereka untuk menyakiti Bella.

"Jadi dia adalah calon kekasihmu?" Bella berusaha menggoda Sehun. Baekhyun memperhatikan semua perkataan Bella. Ia harus cermat mengamati kearah mana sandiwara Bella sebenarnya.

"Dia adalah orang spesial untukku." Sehun tersenyum. Tepat setelah Sehun selesai berbicara, pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka.

"Jadi mengapa kau ingin menolak ajakan makan malam orang spesialmu?" Bella kembali berusaha mengorek informasi dari Sehun.

"Karena aku merasa ia terlalu memprioritaskanku. Aku tau ia sangat sibuk, tapi ia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku. Seperti hari ini. Dari bandara Ia akan langsung menjemputku di apartemen lalu ke restoran tempat kita janjian. Dan hal seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi satu kali." Sehun menutup ceritanya dengan menyuapkan salad _zucchini-_ nya.

"Wahh, ia perhatian sekali kepadamu. Aku iri."

"Aku malah merasa ia terlalu berlebihan. Aku lebih menginginkan ia istirahat dari pada memaksakan diri untuk makan malam bersama."

"Ahhh _sweet._ Kau berpikir seperti itu tapi selalu mengatakan masih belum yakin dengan hatimu? Dasar Sehun Oh pembual." Baekhyun menanggapi Sehun. Jika Bella bisa bersandiwara, maka Baekhyunpun juga.

"Jadi apa kau puas dengan miliknya?"

"Bella Tomlinson! Kita sedang makan." Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Bella.

"Bee, Bella ini sangat senang dengan hal-hal mesum. Tolong maklumi dia ya." Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kau juga mesum Sehun? Kai mengubah pola pikirmu dan aku yakin kau sudah berkali-kali melakukan itu dengannya." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum miringnya untuk mengejek Sehun, dan untuk menyindir Bella.

"Aku bisa gila jika berada dalam lingkaran kemesuman yang kalian ciptakan." Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menyeduh infuse waternya. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Baekhyun dan Bella masih dalam peran mereka. Sehun tak mencium hal mencurigakan apapun. Ia bahkan menyarankan untuk membuat grup chat untuk mereka beertiga agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi jika ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Sehun beranggapan bahwa Bella dan Baekhyun sangat cocok dari segi kepribadian maupun tema pembicaraan.

" _Girls_ , aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Tak terasa kita duduk di sini hampir tiga jam lamanya."

"Kau benar Sehun. Kita harus melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti ini lebih sering lagi."

"Tentu saja. sayang sekali aku harus segera pulang. Satu setengah jam lagi Kai akan menjemputku. Dan aku harus bersiap-siap." Sehun mengacungkan jarinya pada salah satu pelayan tanda ingin membayar pesanan mereka.

"Sehun kau pergilah, hari ini aku yang membayar. Lagi pula aku dan Bella masih akan berbincang-bincang disini. Benarkan Bell?" Baekhyun memberi saran pada Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mentraktir kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman." Sehun berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Bella untuk memeluk mereka. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe itu dengan hati yang senang. Hari ini adalah quality time Sehun dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Pelayan datang dengan bill pesanan mereka yang terselip di buku bill kecil lalu berjalan pergi.

" _Impressive._ " Baekhyun berkomentar dengan senyuman miring terlukis indah dibibirnya.

" _Welcome to the game._ " Bella membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki nyali yang besar nona Tomlinson. Obsesimu menenggelamkan sisi rasionalmu." Baekhyun memberi komentar pada permainan Bella.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Kau adalah pemain baru Bee. _Puddin'_ -mu sudah sangat dekat denganku. Bagaimana jika aku menyakitinya?" Bella menampakkan ekspresi _innocent-nya._

"Mainkan saja peranmu dengan baik sebelum aku membongkar siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyelipkannya dibuku bill itu lalu berdiri.

"Jika kau membongkarnya sekarang Sehun akan membenciku dan Kai. Tapi dibenci Sehun sama sekali tidak berefek kepadaku. Jika kau melakukannya, Sehun hanya akan terluka lebih cepat." Baekhyun tidak menoleh meskipun ia bisa mendengar jelas kalimat Bella. Ia terus berjalan menuju meja kasir dan meletakkan buku bill itu disana lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kai berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Sehun menutup pintunya dan langsung memeluk pria tampan yang memenuhi hari-harinya.

"Rasanya kalimat itu adalah kalimat wajib jika kita bertemu." Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kai. Kai tersenyum karena tingkah Sehun yang sedikit agresif dan manja. Perpaduan yang sangat baik.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap saat Sehun." Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun menghimpit dinding lorong apartemen. Kai menyematkan ciuman lembut diantara bibir Sehun. lumatan-lumatan halus terjadi antara keduanya. Tangan besar Kai menangkup bokong sintal Sehun sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun mengalung rapat dilehernya.

Tingg.. seseorang keluar dari lift.

"Ekhemm.." Mereka berdua berhenti.

"Uh, hai Nicolas." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dan menyapa Nicolas. Kai tersenyum miring pada si pria muda.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Sehun menarik lengan Kai memasuki lift. Mereka menuju restoran mewah yang Kai pesan. Andrew mengemudi di depan dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Sehun mendekatlah." Kai menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau sangat merindukanku?" senyuman manis terlukis di wajah cantik Sehun.

"Sangat. Mau menceritakan bagaimana harimu hari ini?" Kai tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jadi aku bertemu Bella lagi hari ini." Kai diam dan membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya meskipun ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Dan aku mengajak Baekhyun. Aku mengenalkan mereka berdua. Kau tau, mereka sangat cocok. Sama-sama gila. Aku sangat senang, sahabatku merasa nyaman dengan sahabat baruku." Sehun tertawa kecil dicelah kata-katanya.

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Baekhyun bilang, ia pernah bertemu dengan Bella sebelumnya. Di sebuah acara penggalangan dana di Paris. Tapi Bella tak mengingat Baekhyun sama sekali. Tapi itu bukan masalah, selama mereka cocok maka tak perlu khawatir." Sehun membawa tangannya memainkan dasi Kai.

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Kai menjilat sedikit bibir Sehun.

"Apa kau mau bercerita tentang hari-harimu selama di California?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung teratur pria ini.

"Sebenarnya sama saja. Aku menginap di hotel dan tetap pergi ke kantor, lalu setelah mengontrol semuanya aku memiliki beberapa rapat penting tentang rencana yang harus kita capai diakhir tahun. Dan hari ini sebenarnya ada undangan makan malam dengan direktur cabang California tapi aku membatalkannya karenamu." Kai mengecup kepala Sehun.

"Kau selalu sibuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin Kau istirahat lebih banyak. Jangan memaksakan dirimu bertemu denganku."

"Aku bisa mati jika tidak bertemu denganmu." Kai mengusap pinggang Sehun pelan.

"Setelah makan, mari kita pulang. Aku ingin kau istirahat." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mencari pandangan Kai.

"Istirahat di rumahku?"

"Yup, tapi sebelum itu kau harus mengantarku pulang dulu." Kai menunjukkan ekspresi malasnya dan Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan menginap di rumahmu." Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Tak pernah terbayangkan hubungan mereka berubah seperti ini. Mereka sampai di restoran yang dipesan Kai. Keduanya terlihat dalam suasana hati yang baik. Sehun yang terus berceloteh tentang ini dan itu sedangkan Kai, ia sabar mendengarkan wanita spesialnya.

Acara makan malam mereka selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Alasannya karena Sehun yang ingin segera pulang dan menyelimuti Kai agar ia mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

From: Chanyeol Oh

Baekhyun bercerita padaku tentang Bella. Mungkin kau sudah tau lebih dulu dari pada aku, berhati-hatilah. Dan selalu pastikan Sehun aman. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh pendapat atau bantuan.

Kai menerima pesan dan Chanyeol. Ia memang tau kejadian hari ini secara mendetail dari orang-orang suruhannya.

To: Chanyeol Oh

Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku. Tentu aku akan menghubungimu. Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun.

Kai memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Mereka selesai dengan acara makan malam. Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju mobil. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah mansion Kai. Selama perjalanan Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang sedikit lebih pendiam.

"Apa kau risih karena aku banyak bicara?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Tidak Sehun. Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Kai mencium jari tangan kiri Sehun satu persatu.

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja? Kau lelah dan aku terus-terusan berbicara pasti kepalamu sakit karena ocehanku."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau benar, aku hanya lelah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Peluk aku dan aku akan merasa lebih baik." Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia bergerak lebih dekat dengan Kai lalu menarik Kai dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun aku tidak ingin dipeluk seperti ini." Ini adalah kali pertama Kai menolak perlakuan manis Sehun kepadanya.

"Lalu kau ingin dipeluk yang bagaimana?" Posisi Kai yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi membuat Andrew tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di kursi penumpang. Kai menarik Sehun keatas pangkuannya dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan. Ia menaikkan gaun ketat Sehun kepinggang agar kaki wanita itu bisa leluasa memerangkap dua paha Kai. Secara otomatis Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkari kepala Kai dan menariknya mendekat agar Kai bisa mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Usapan-usapan pelan Kai rasakan di balik punggung dan bahunya. Senandung kecil Sehun membuat suasana semakin tenang.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue, if you are a king dilly dilly i shall be queen. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so, it was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so._ " Sebuah lagu folk Sehun senandungkan hingga nafas teratur Kai terdengar. Sehun tau Kai sangat lelah. Ia membawa tangannya memainkan rambut Kai.

"Tuan, nona kita sampai." Kalimat Andrew membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Kai kita sampai." Sehun turun dari pangkuan Kai dan menggoyang-goyangkan lenganya. Kai mengucek matanya sambil menguap. Karena gemas, Sehun menarik kedua pipi Kai berlawanan arah.

"Aww Sehun sakitt." Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf. Aku tak tau kau bisa sangat menggemaskan seperti ini." Sehun masih tersenyum karena hal yang baru saja Kai lakukan. Mereka berjalan memasuki mansion megah Kai dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Para pelayan menyapa mereka, Kai hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sehun, ia membalas sapaan-sapaan itu dan senyuman ramah.

"Sehun apa kau ingin mandi?" Kai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mandi. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin menghapus riasanku." Mereka berjalan memasuki kamar Kai.

"Kau bisa membersikan riasanmu di kamar mandi. Sekarang baru pukul delapan malam ngomong-ngomong."

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Baiklah aku mandi." Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mencium bibir merah itu sekilas. Sehun tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakukan pria ini. Ini berjalan-jalan mengamati tiap sudut kamar Kai. meskipun ini bukan kali pertama ia berkunjung kesini tapi rasanya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kecilnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju _closset_ Kai. Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja di kantor, ia memiliki banyak pakaian formal. Sehun berjalan mengamati etalase-etalasi rapi ini. mulai dari etalase pakaian, dasi, sepatu, dan jam tangan. Bisa Sehun tebak, Kai menyukai warna-warna gelap untuk pakaian formalnya. Ia melihat banyak setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, hitam, biru tua, coklat tua dan warna-warna gelap lainnya.

Sepatu-sepatu kulit itu berjejer rapi di satu etalase. Kai memang memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi menurut Sehun.

"Kau disini?" Kai muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan jas mandi putihnya.

"Untuk ukuran pria, kau memiliki selera yang baik dalam hal pakaian." Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Aku tau. Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk pakaian tidurmu." Kai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun dan berjalan menuju salah satu almari pakaian.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh. Biasanya saat denganmu aku tak membutuhkan pakaian." Sehun terkekeh karena situasi ini.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" Kai menurunkan lengannya meremas pantat sintal Sehun dari luar gaunnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku ingin kau istirahat." Sehun menaikkan kembali lengan Kai ketempat semula.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat Sehun." Kai mendekatkan tubuh Sehun.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Cepat pilihkan aku pakaian." Sehun memasang wajah puppy-nya. Kai terkekeh karena tingkah lucu Sehun.

"Baiklah _princess._ " Kai membuka salah satu almarinya. Ia menarik satu setel baju tidur berwarna coklat tua dengan motif kotak-kotak.

"Ini untukmu." Ia memberikan atasan baju tidur itu untuk Sehun.

"Semua pakaianku akan kebesaran ditubuhmu Sehun. Kenakan ini, dan jangan memberiku tatapan itu jika tak mau kumakan sekarang." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku akan memakainya di kamar mandi." Sehun berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan segera membersihkan diri. Sehun melepas gaunnya dan segera memakai atasan yang Kai berikan padanya. Kebesaran memang. Bahkan ujung bawah baju tidur ini menutupi paha atas Sehun. Tapi begini lebih baik dari pada telanjang. Sehun berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah Will, maaf merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih." Kai berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana bawahan dari atasan baju tidur yang Sehun kenakan. Punggung coklat yang dipenuhi otot menonjol itu terlihat sangat seksi bagi Sehun.

"Kai?" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mematikan sambungannya dengan Will.

"Kau harus istirahat sekarang." Sehun berjalan kearah jendela dan menutup tirainya.

"Aku tidak janji akan langsung tidur." Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Kai aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya." Sehun merengek sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai.

"Memangnya melakukan apa?" Sehun berhasil lolos dan langsung menuju ranjang Kai.

"Aku ingin kau segera istirahat. Hanya itu." Sehun mematikan lampu utama dengan remot dan menyalakan lampu kecil di atas nakas.

"Baiklah baiklah." Kai tersenyum dan merapatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Kai menempatkan dirinya lebih rendah dari Sehun agar bisa memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan leluasa. Sehun memeluk bahu atas dan kepala Kai.

"Ahh nyaman sekali." Kai bergumam dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah." Sehun mengusap kepala Kai pelan.

.

.

.

.

Temperatur bumi meningkat, tanda musim telah berganti. Matahari terbit lebih awal dan tenggelam lebih larut. Aroma bunga bermekaran dan rumput-rumput hijau adalah kombinasi yang sempurna. Bagi negara empat musim, musim yang paling ditunggu adalah musim panas. Orang-orang akan memesan tiket berlibur atau menyewa sebuah vila untuk menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari yang hanya datang dua bulan dalam setahun.

Sehun berdiri dalam kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. sebuah koper berukuran sedang terbuka di hadapannya. Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya, pakaian dalam untuk sepuluh hari, beberapa bikini, sandal, beberapa potong pakaian ringan, dan peralatan lainnya sudah masuk.

"Sepertinya selesai." Sehun menutup kopernya.

"Sekarang mandi." Jadwal Sehun hari ini adalah packing, lalu bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari ia dan Kai akan berlibur. Liburan bersama para pegawai Kai bisa dibilang ini hal yang buruk. Karena mau tak mau ia akan menjadi objek perbincangan pegawai Kai karena secara tidak langsung Kai memperkenalkannya sebagai teman kencan. Ya teman kencan.

Sehun telah selesai berdandan. Pilihan pakaiannya hari ini jatuh pada sebuah gaun pendek dengan lengan berenda berbahan shifon. Warna ungu muda membuat Sehun terlihat cantik dan anggun. Sepasang sepatu heels Sebastian Louboutin mempercantik kaki ramping Sehun. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Sederhana dan anggun.

Beepp..

Sehun tau itu pasti Kai. Ia bergegas membawa kopernya dan segera membuka pintu. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pria tampan dengan celana jeans biru muda pudar dengan kemeja putih yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Sehun." Kai menyelipkan anak rambut Sehun kebelakang telinganya.

"Dan kau terlihat sangat tampan Kai." Sehun membenahi kerah Kai.

"Aku hanya melihat Kai di dirimu saat ini. Tidak ada tuan Kim."

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Sehun menggandeng tangan kiri Kai.

"Beri aku ciuman." Sehun mengecup bibir Kai singkat. Mereka berjalan munuju parkiran. Kali ini bukan Andrew yang menyetir, tapi orang lain.

"Kemana Andrew?" tanya Sehun saat mereka memasuki mobil.

"Tentu saja ia akan ikut berlibur dengan kita. Ia sudah di bandara."

"Apa kita terlambat?"

"Tidak. Kita akan berangkat dengan pesawat berbeda dari para pegawaiku. Jadi kau bisa lebih leluasa."

"Dasar orang kaya." Sehun memutar matanya. Sehun merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Kai sedikit berubah. Kai lebih vokal dalam menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia lebih berani memulai skinship dengan Kai. Obsesi dan nafsu sedikit demi sedikit terasa seperti vanila. Dan mereka berdua menikmatinya.

"Sehun tinggalkan saja kopernya. Felix akan mengurus itu. Kita harus segera menuju ke rombongan pegawaiku."Mereka sampai di bandara. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan berjalan menuju waiting room bandara. Disana terlihat rombongan orang sedang saling berbincang, salah satu pemimpin rombongan itu membawa bendera kecil bertuliskan "Golden Group."

"Kai aku malu." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Malu untuk apa Sehun? Kau bahkan tidak malu saat bertemu orang tuaku." Kai terkekeh karena melihat telinga Sehun yang memerah.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kai tetap menggandeng tangan Sehun. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, dan tentu saja orang-orang itu mulai berbisik.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim." Salah satu pria menghampiri Kai dan Sehun lebih dulu.

"Hallo Albert." Kai menjabat tangan Pria itu.

"Perkenalkan nona Oh. Kekasihku." Sehun tersentak kecil karena panggilan Kai untuknya.

"Sehun Oh. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," Sehun menjabat tangan Albert.

"Saya Albert Hill. Senang juga berkenalan dengan anda. Tuan Kim dan nona Oh pasangan yang sangat cocok. Cantik dan tampan." Sehun tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Apa semua orang sudah lengkap?" Albert mengecek daftar orang-orang yang mengikuti tur liburan ini.

"Sudah tuan. Waktu boarding masih beberapa menit lagi. Sepertinya kami semua sangat bersemangat dengan liburan ini." Albert tertawa rendah.

"Ya kau benar. Aku juga sangat bersemangat. Anyway, aku harus mengatakan kalimat basa-basi untuk menyambut liburan kita kali ini." beberapa orang datang menyambut Kai dan Sehun. mereka berbincang-bincang sebenatar.

"Perhatian untuk seluruh pekerja Golden Grup. Mohon perhatikan sumber suara." Pria bermarga Hill itu berbicara didepan speaker. Ia memberikan speaker itu pada Kai.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Senang sekali kita semua dapat berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan hari jadi perusahaan kita dengan keadaan yang sehat dan bahagia. Saya selaku CEO dari Golden Group mengucapkan selamat menikmati liburan, dan selamat bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa di Itali." Setelah Kai menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya, tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh menyambutnya. Sebagai sopan santuk Kai dan Sehun menjabat tangan beberapa petinggi perusahaan untuk mengatakan selamat berlibur secara pribadi.

"Sehun, kita harus segera ke pesawat." Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dari rombongan itu. Gate 12 C. Beberapa pramugari menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka mengantar Kai dan Sehun hingga memasuki jet pribadi Kai.

"Woww.. ini terlalu besar jika penumpangnya hanya kita berdua." Sehun terperanjat dengan interior desain jet ini. Warna coklat keemasan dan karpet mewah membuat jet ini terlihat sangat mewah.

"Tidak juga, Will juga ada."

"William?" Sehun ingat, pria yang Kai kenalkan padanya saat ia pertama kali mengunjungi kediaman Kai.

"Anda memanggil saya nona?" William muncul dari belakang Sehun.

"Hai Will, apa kabar."

"Kabar saya sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan anda."

"Excellent, selamat berlibur untukmu."

"Untuk anda juga nona dan tuan. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, saya duduk di belakang." Will menunjuk bagian belakang pesawat dengan sopan. Sehun mengangguk dan Will-pun pergi.

"Duduklah Sehun." Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian tengah pesawat.

"Aku hanya pergi dengan jet pribadi jika memiliki acara bersama keluarga. Kau tau orang tuaku sangat pemilih dan tidak terlalu suka dengan kendaraan umum. Termasuk pesawat komersial." Sehun duduk di tempat duduk VIP di samping Kai. Mesin pesawat menderu halus. Tidak ada getaran seperti pesawat-pesawat biasa. Dan telinga yang memekak akibat perbedaan tekanan udara di luar pesawat dan di dalam pesawat tidak terlalu terasa. Pesawat jet pribadi dengan mesin terbaru ini memang menyenangkan.

"Kita sama. Tapi karena aku harus sering bepergian, dan kadang jadwal pesawat tidak sesuai dengan jadwalku, aku memutuskan untuk selalu memilih jet pribadi. Lebih cepat dan praktis." Kai menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika kita sudah di Itali nanti?" Kai mengecup tangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin berjemur dan mengendarai jetski. Lalu aku juga ingin berenang, dan yang paling penting aku ingin melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan denganmu." Sehun memalingkan badannya menghadap Kai.

"Hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini?" Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan menyentuhkannya dengan sesuatu di balik celana Kai.

"Kita sedang dalam pesawat Kai." Sehun menarik tangannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan Kai lakukan.

"Dan ini pesawatku." Kai membawa tangannya meraba paha Sehun. Sehun tak menolak. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia dan Kai sudah sering melakukannya.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya disini." Sehun menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan keadaan mereka aman.

"Mereka tidak akan masuk ke kabin ini jika aku tidak menekan tombol merah ini Sehun. Para kru pesawat berada di balik bilik belakang." Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ada dinding pembatas bermotif kayu mengkilap.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun menarik wajah Kai agar mendekat dengannya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Apa kau memberiku ijin?" Sehun menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan bibir bawah Kai.

"Aku tidak ingin telanjang."

"Lepas celana dalammu." Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dari rahang tajam Kai dan menarik lepas celana dalamnya. Satu hal yang akan selalu Sehun ingat, ia tak akan pernah memakai pakaian dalam jelek jika bersama Kai. Kejadian tak terduga seperti ini bukan yang pertama. Sehun memberikan celana dalam berenda itu pada Kai.

" _Good girl._ " Kai menelusupkan jari-jari besarnya memasuki gaun Sehun. Ia menyentuh permukaan kewanitaan Sehun yang masih kering itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati sentuhan hangat Kai. Kai hanya membelai permukaannya, ia masih belum berniat untuk masuk. Empat jarinya ia telusupkan kebawah pantat Sehun sedangkan ibu jarinya memainkan klitoris Sehun. Kai mengeluarkan tangannya dan mata Sehun langsung terbuka.

"Mengapa kau keluarkan?" Hormon Sehun terpacing. Ia sangat benci saat Kai hanya memainkannya.

"Kau masih kering sayang. Aku akan membasahinya dulu. Bersabarlah." Kai turun dari kursinya dan berjongkok di antara kaki Sehun.

" _Oh no._ " Kai memamerkan seringaiannya. Ia membuka kaki Sehun lebar dan menarik pantat Sehun agar lebih dekat dengan mulutnya. Gaun ungu itu tersingkap keatas. Sehun mengamati apa yang Kai lakukan. Bibir tebal itu mengecup klitorisnya. Lidah Kai keluar dan mulai membelai tiap lipatan kewanitaan Sehun. Kai menghisapnya Pelan. Sehun menyukainya. Ia meramat tangan kiri Kai yang bebas. Menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya dengan rematan, bukan desahan.

"Disana." Sehun berbisik kecil saat ia rasa Kai telah menemukan titik nikmatnya. Lidah itu bergerak makin cepat. Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman karena posisi tubuhnya. Kakinya ia angkat saat ia merasa sudah dekat. Kai memainkan klitoris Sehun lebih lama. Hingga ia merasa cairan panas meluber dari lubang Sehun. Kai menjilat dan menelannya.

" _You're so tasty._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku berdiri di balkon. Kai menyewa sebuah hotel untuk para pegawainya. Dan ia menyewa vila ini untuk kami berdua. Kami baru saja sampai di vila beberapa menit yang lalu. vila ini lumayan nyaman, lebih besar dari apartemenku tentu saja namun tak lebih besar dari mansion Kai. Ada kolam renang di halaman belakang. Sepertinya menyenangkan berenang saat cuaca sedang panas.

"Sehun kau menyukai vila ini." Kai memelukku dari belakang.

"Vila ini tidak buruk." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Malam ini akan ada acara makan malam di restoran hotel. Dan aku akan mengajakmu. Kita akan bertemu dengan banyak orang." Suara rendah Kai adalah kesukaanku. Apa aku telah jatuh padanya?

"Ini acara liburan dan kalian akan tetap membicarakan pekerjaan?"

"Tidak, Sehun. Hanya perbincangan normal tanpa unsur pekerjaan. Apa kau membawa gaun yang cocok? Kalau tidak kita bisa belanja sekarang." Kai menuntunku memasuki kamar kami.

"Aku membawa beberapa potong gaun. Aku rasa kita tidak perlu beli lagi." Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sofa tunggal.

"Sehun aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang diriku. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Berceritalah." Kai mengangkat tubuhku dan kami bertukar posisi. Ia duduk di kursi tunggal itu dengan aku di atas pangkuannya. Kami saling berhadapan. Aku rasa ini akan jadi posisi kesukaanku.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki cerita cinta yang romantis Sehun. Aku akui aku adalah pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita. Sebelum mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku hanyalah bajingan egois. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku mengenalmu. Saat aku mendengar dari orang tuaku tentangmu jujur aku tertarik karena paras cantikmu." Nafasku tercekat, ia menganggapku sama dengan mainan-mainannya dulu saat kita pertama bertemu?

"Tapi saat kita pertama kali bertemu di kantor Chanyeol. Auramu saat itu sangat kental Sehun. Aku merasa kau adalah wanita yang sangat berbeda. Caramu berbicara, caramu berjalan, aku memperhatikan semuanya. Rasanya aku mendapat tantangan baru saat melihatmu."

"Perasaanku teruji saat aku mendengar apa yang dilakukan Bernard kepadamu. Amarahku muncul tanpa aku sadari. Aku mencari tau semua tentangmu. Kau sungguh menarik. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Waktu demi waktu berlalu hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu kita bertengkar tentang Bella." Bella lagi?

"Apa kau ingat kalimat paling menakutkan bagiku yang kau katakan padaku sebelum aku meninggalkan apartemenmu?" kalimat itu? aku mengangguk.

"Jika kau terus mencampuri urusan pribadiku, aku tak yakin bisa bertahan denganmu lebih lama." Aku mengulang kalimatku beberapa minggu lalu. Kai mengangguk.

"Aku bodoh soal cinta Sehun. Sangat bodoh. Tapi kalimatmu selalu muncul dalam otakku tiap kali aku memikirkanmu. Aku takut suatu saat kau lelah denganku dan akan meninggalkanku." Aku menatap matanya dalam. Tatapan tajam itu berubah sendu.

"Aku sedang belajar tentang cinta dan perasaan, dan aku saat ini aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun Oh. Sangat mencintaimu." Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kalimatku tertelan karena aku sedang gugup.

"Kai.." Aku menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Rasanya sangat lega karena ia mau mengatakan kalimat itu. jawaban atas semua keragu-raguanku. Bebanku rasanya menghilang begitu saja. Bibir tebal yang selalu menciumku lembut kini berada dalam mulutku. Aku menghisapnya pelan.

"Kau membuatku gila nona Oh." Rancuan suaranya sangat menggemaskan. Kai yang seperti ini adalah Kai kesukaanku.

"Kai, terima kasih atas pengakuanmu. Aku sungguh bahagia mendengarnya langsung darimu." Aku kembali mengecup bibir pria ini.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang tercipta dari obsesi dan nafsu. Kau merubah pola pikirku tentang jatuh cinta. Tapi setelah memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah kau laukan untukku, aku mulai berpikir bahwa rasa hubungan kita semakin manis. Aku menyadarinya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku rasa aku telah jatuh kepadamu." Aku menundukkan wajahku, kemana perginya nyaliku? Rasanya darahku mengumpul di kepala.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, beberapa menit yang lalu kau sangat seksi dan sekarang kau berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan? Sebenarnya kau ini apa Sehun Oh?" See? Dia mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Aku sedang malu karena kata-kataku. Jangan menggodaku." Aku masih tak berani menatap rautnya. Sangat memalukan.

"Sehun aku sangat mencintaimu." Kai menggendongku hingga tubuh kami berdua jatuh ke atas ranjang. Ia menghujaniku dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Aku memeluknya erat. Sekarang ia milikku. Dan aku miliknya.

"Sehun. Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu." Kai beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kopernya. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung lebarnya.

"Hadiah apa?" Aku mendudukkan diriku di pinggir ranjang. Kai duduk di sebelahku dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Saat aku melihat ini, aku langsung teringat kepadamu." Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam. Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia membukanya, sebuah kelung dengan rantai berlian dan mandal berbentuk bunga berwarna biru safir. Sungguh cantik. Aku menganga karena ini amat sangat indah.

"Cantik sekali." Aku tak berani menyentuhnya, meskipun ia telah mengatakan ini milikku.

"Aku akan memakaikannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih Kai. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, kau sebenarnya tak perlu memanjakanku dengan barang-barang mewah. Aku senang membeli mereka dengan uangku sendiri." Jujur saja ada kebanggaan tersendiri jika aku membeli barang-barang mahal dengan hasil jerih payahku.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau tidak ingin aku manjakan dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" aku mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Aku menyukai kalung ini. Tapi aku lebih senang jika kau memanjakanku dengan segala perhatianmu. Sungguh itu jauh lebih berharga." Kai menarikku dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Kau sungguh berbeda Sehun. Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku." Ia mencium dahiku lama. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat berarti untuknya. Aku meleleh sungguh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai." Dan aku merasakan kecupan lainnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Aku tau kemana cerita ini selanjutnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan celana dalam Sehun." Kai menyentuh kewanitaanku dengan tangan telanjangnya.

"Kau yang memintaku melepasnya saat di pesawat." Aku bahkan lupa tentang celana dalam.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk mengembalikannya bukan?" Aku melihat seringaian tampan terukir indah di wajahnya. Aku menggeleng kecil, ia selalu pintar memainkan suasana.

"Emm, Kai kita harus bersiap-siap." Aku menarik gaunku turun.

"Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sampai acara makan malam dimulai Sehun."

"Dan aku membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk berdandan." Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke samping dan segera meoloskan diri.

"Kalau begitu mandi bersama."

"Tidak, kau akan berakhir dengan tidak terkontrol. Aku tidak mau. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya nanti malam." Dan aku segera menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Kai dan Sehun turun dari mobil dengan bergandeng tangan. Kai dengan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih yang terlihat mewah. Dan Sehun dengan _evening long gown_ dari Azzian Dosta dengan ratusan bunga kecil yang memenuhi permukaannya. Gaun itu melekat sempurna di tubuh indah Sehun. Warna biru muda sangat cocok dengan kulit Sehun. Dan kalung pemberian Kai sangat serasi dengan penampilan wanita ini. Semua mata memandang pasangan ini. Tatapan kagum dan iri membaur jadi satu.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan memasuki Ballroom dengan percaya diri. Mereka lagsung disambut oleh petinggi-petinggi perusahaan lain.

"Anda sangat cantik nona Oh." Seorang wanita yang tadi siang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jenifer menyapa Sehun. Ia terlihat beberapa kali memandang penampilan Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Terima kasih Jenifer. Anda juga sangat cantik."

"Tuan Kim dan nona Oh sepertinya anda sekalian sangat beruntung dapat menemukan pasanagan yang cocok."

"Terima kasih Will." Kai tersenyum. Ia meraih segelas anggur merah yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan. Dan untuk Sehun anggur putih.

"Anda tidak menyukai anggur merah nona?" Tanya Albert.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi jika harus memilih aku lebih suka yang putih." Sehun tersenyum. Semua pria tentu saja iri dengan Kai, ia memiliki wanita cantik yang sopan.

"Acara akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kita segera menuju meja depan." Usul salah satu pegawai Kai. Pembawa acara membuaka acara makan malam dengan sambutan untuk semua pekerja. Dan acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari CEO Golden Group.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat bersejarah untuk kita semua. Tanggal 20 Juli tahun 1967 kakek dan ayah saya bekerja keras membangun Golden Group dengan jerih payah mereka. Bagaikan menggali emas, para petambang membekali diri mereka dengan keberanian dan alat-alat yang menyokong pekerjaan mereka. Resiko dan tantangan selalu membayangi tiap langkah mereka..." Kai berpidato dengan suara lantangnya. Tipe pemimpin yang bijak dan bertanggung jawab.

Sehun memperhatikan Kai dengan seksama. Ia terpesona sekali lagi. Kai yang ia lihat saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang ia kenal. Suara lantangnya menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin yang tidak takut akan apapun. Pandangan matanya dan pose tubuhnya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kepercaya dirian yang tinggi. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa ia adalah wanita terberuntung di dunia.

"Terima kasih tuan Kim. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu tuan?" pembawa acara itu bertanya dengan sopan pada Kai.

"Tentu saja." Kai tersenyum.

"Kedatangan anda kali ini membuat semua orang tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari anda. Mengapa? Karena untuk kali pertama anda datang dengan seorang wanita yang sangat amat cantik. Apa anda berkenan untuk mengenalkannya pada kami semua?" Pembawa acara itu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Kai tersenyum lebar.

" _Miss Oh, would you like to come here please?_ " Kai memanggil Sehun agar berdiri di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat malu. Semua mata mengekori pergerakan Sehun. Kai membantu Sehun saat ia harus menaiki tangga dengan menggandenga tangannya.

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian, perkenalkan wanita yang berdiri di samping saya adalah Sehun Oh. Dia adalah kekasih saya." Dan sorakan dan tepuk tangan menyambut pengumumang kecil Kai. Sehun tersenyum manis karena kata 'Kekasih' yang keluar dari bibir Kai.

"Untuk nona Oh, bisakah anda menyampaikan beberapa patah kata untuk kita semua?" Sehun bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Karena ia sama sekali tak tau tentang dunia bisnis.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang anda berikan. Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk Golden Goup. Semoga semua proyek-proyek berjalan dengan lancar, dan tidak ada halangan apapun." Sehun memberikan harapan-harapan singkatnya. Kai masih tersenyum pada Sehun. sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan meja paling belakang duduklah seorang wanita dengan gaun serba hitamnya.

"Kekasih kau bilang? Nikmati waktumu dengannya selagi kau bisa."

TBC

Hai readers, long time no see..

Ketemu lagi di chapter 7. Akhirnya author bisa lanjut ff ini. sempet lupa sm jalan ceritanya gara-gara ngurusin Sea Diamond mulu. Makasih buat kalian semua yang masih mau baca ff buluk ini. nggak banyak cuap-cuap deh, semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini. mohon reviewnya teman-teman ;) XOXO

First story of Redaddict.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Author POV.

Dalam sebuah kamar di vila megah terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi si wanita yang berada dalam pelukan si pria. Pakaian mereka terserak di atas lantai, lampu nakas yang disetel remang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Sebagai pekerja yang terpaku oleh jadwal, keduanya tentu tidak terbiasa dengan tidur hingga siang. Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan hari ini. Jam digital di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 10.12 am, karena kegiatan mereka semalam yang menguras tenaga, jadilah mereka masih tergulung dalam selimut meskipun matahari telah bersinar tinggi.

"Eungh.." Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Ia tau seseorang yang sedang memeluknya tak lak lain adalah kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum saat kata kekasih muncul dalam otaknya. Ia melepas pelukan kekasihnya dan mendudukkan diri. Tidur Kai terganggu karena pergerakan Sehun.

" _Morning princess._ " Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun, meskipun posisi Sehun sedang duduk. Sehun meraih segelas air di atas nakas dan meraih remot kontrol untuk membuka tirai. Sinar terang matahari menyambut mereka. Sehun memicingkan matanya sambil menegak air putih.

" _Morning._ " Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukannya.

"Jam sebelas siang. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menyiapkan _brunch_ untuk kekasihku." Sehun tersenyum, Kai menarik Sehun agar kembali berbaring.

"Tidak, kita harus mandi dulu lalu menyiapkan bruch bersama." Kai menindih Sehun dan mengamati wajah cantik wanita dibawahnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat mandi." Sehun mengusap pinggang Kai, dan Kai tersenyum. Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

"Baiklah princess, setelah ini ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan." Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya. Bukan hal baru bagi mereka saling melihat atau merasakan tubuh satu sama lain. tetapi karena nama hubungan yang mereka jalani kini berbeda, maka perasaan dan suasanapun berbeda pula. Manis dan menyenangkan. Bukankah itu yang selalu dirasakan oleh sepasang manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pantai dekat hotel sewaan Kai untuk pekerjanya. Alasannya adalah karena ini adalah pantai terindah yang ada di sekitar area yang mereka kunjungi. Sehun dan Kai telah memilih tempat dengan dua kursi lipat dan sebuah meja yang terdapat payung besar diatasnya.

Suasana pantai sedikit berbeda dengan pantai pada umumnya, karena memang ini adalah pantai yang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung hotel sewaan Kai. Tidak ada orang lain selain pekerja pekerja Kai. Sehun mengenakan gaun pendek pantainya yang berbahan tipis berwarna putih, swimsuit-nya terlihat jelas dari luar gaun itu. Sedangkan Kai ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek kain berwarna hitam dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

"Kai ini sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku merasa apapun yang kita lakukan, pasti mereka memandangi kita." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lipat dimana Kai berbaring.

"Aku menikmatinya. Mereka hanya kagum karena kita sangat serasi." Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada titik terjauh laut. Dan secara tak sengaja salah satu pegawainya yang mengenakan bikini berdiri tepat di depan sana. Sehun memutar matanya. Laki-laki memang terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol diri mereka.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, ada kebanggaan tersendiri memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Kai meletakkan tangannya di paha atas Sehun.

"Maksudku, kau menyukai sesuatu yang berdiri di depan sana bukan?" Kai mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda Sehun. Pantat dan dadamu bahkan lebih indah dari wanita manapun." Sehun berdiri dan langsung melepas gaun pantainya. Swimsuit yang Sehun kenakan sebenarnya tidak terlalu seksi. Swimsuit satu potong ketat dengan belahan dada rendah berwarna merah. Sehun menambahkan aksesoris seperti rantai emas setebal kalung yang melingkari pinggang dan menyatu dengan kalung. Puting Sehun mencuat sedikit karena bahan baju renang yang tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi bukankah itu normal untuk pakaian renang?

Terlihat beberapa bercak merah di tubuh Sehun. Di sekitar dada kiri, pantan kanan, dan paha atas kiri. Tanpa bertanyapun jelas sekali siapa yang menciptakan bercak-bercak merah itu.

"Untuk apa mengenakan pakaian renang jika tidak bermain air?" Sehun masih berdiri dan mengamati Kai yang masih terpaku. Kai menarik Sehun agar segera duduk dan langsung menempelkan dada Sehun pada dadanya.

"Kau ingin memancing amarahku?" Kai merendahkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin bermain air." Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan memberi jarak sedikit antara tubuh keduanya.

"Mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian renang seperti ini?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai.

"Kai kau lihat para pegawai wanitamu bahkan banyak yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam bertali. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang jauh lebih terbuka dari milikku. Dan kau merasa pakaianku aneh?" Kai terlihat berpikir. Ia rasa Sehun benar.

"Tapi badanmu lebih berbentuk daripada mereka Sehun. dan itu membuat pakaian renang sederhana seperti ini malah terlihat seksi. Jika kau berjalan atau berjongkok, aku bisa melihat pantatmu denga jelas." Kai berusaha menahan suara rendahnya.

"Yang berada di pantai ini bukan hanya kita berdua. Banyak pria disini, dan aku tak suka saat mereka mengamatimu." Kai membelai punggung telanjang Sehun.

"Mereka hanya mengamatiku Kai. mereka tau aku milikmu. Dan mereka tak akan berani melakukan hal aneh kepadaku jika tidak ingin dipecat oleh bosnya." Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai dan mendorong Kai hingga Kai terbaring di atas kursi lipatnya. Italia termasuk negara bebas, dan orang-orang bebas melakukan hal-hal yang mereka mau. Termasuk bercumbu di pantai.

"Seharusnya aku memperbanyak _kiss mark_ -ku semalam." Dan Sehun dengan berani menarik atasan Kai agar bahu lebar Kai semakin terekspos dan dengan tanpa canggung Sehun menghisap bahu tan itu.

"Aku menyukai Sehun yang agresif." Kai meremat rambut Sehun seolah memberi dukungan atas apa yang Sehun lakukan.

" _Good girl._ " Kai mengusap pantat Sehun. ia bisa merasakan nafas teratur Sehun yang menerpa telinganya dan sapuan lidah serta gigi Sehun yang sibuk menciptakan sebuah tanda di bahunya. Sehun menarik diri dan memperhatikan ciptaannya.

" _Gorgeous_." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap ciptaannya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau tidak ingat semalam kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pinggang dan perut bawahku?"

"Aku ingat tapi aku pikir letaknya terlalu dibawah. Mungkin akan tertutup celana. Akukan juga ingin memamerkan pada orang lain bahwa aku melakukannya denganmu." Kata Sehun dengan nada manja.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa apa Sehun?" Kai menyeringai saat Sehun tak ingin memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku." Rengek Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kai terawa kecil. Ia menarik atasannya hingga terlepas sempurna. Sehun memandang kulit coklat alami Kai yang terlihat puluhan kali lebih baik di bawah sinaran matahari. Dada bidang dan perut berotot itu kembali membuat Sehun terpesona.

"Aku pikir kiss marks mu tidak terlalu bawah." Kai memperhatikan bercak merah di sekitar pinggang bawahnya.

"Ahh sial sekali. Mengapa aku membuatnya disana." Sesal Sehun.

"Ada yang salah?" Kai tak mengerti, ia pikir Sehun ingin bekas itu terlihat. Tapi melihat reaksi Sehun barusan, ia pikir ia salah.

"Pasti orang-orang akan beranggapan aku memberimu blow job." Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah. Kitakan sepasang kekasih?" Kai mulai tertawa.

"Berdirilah Sehun dan lihat pantat kananmu. Aku juga menandaimu disana." Sontak Sehun berdiri dan melihat pantatnya. Belum sampai ia memberi reaksi akan hal itu, ia merasa tampikan keras dari Kai di pantatnya.

"Ya!"

"Ikuti aku, kita akan mengendarai jet ski." Kai menggandeng Sehun. tiap langkah mereka serasa ada ratusan mata yang mengekori. Dan tentu saja diiringi dengan bisikan-bisikan. Para wanita yang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada fisik Kai dan betapa beruntungnya Sehun, sedangkan para pria memusatkan perhatian mereka pada bentuk tubuh Sehun yang sempurna.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan menuju William di bagian pantai lain. William sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita yang seumuran denganannya. Mereka terlihat akrab jika dilihat dari gaya bercanda mereka. Mereka duduk di sebuah gazebo kayu. Beberapa jetski telihat terparkir di sana.

"Selamat siang tuan Kim dan nona Oh." William menyapa keduanya dengan jabat tangat begitu juga dengan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Kai mengambil kunci yang Wil berikan pada Kai. Wil menggerakkan tangannya seolah memberi tanda agar orang-orang di belakangnya segera menyiapkan jetski untuk Kai.

"Sudah tuan. Selamat menikmati liburan anda." Kai memasang pelampung pada tubuh Sehun, Sehun sempat protes mengapa hanya ia yang mengenakan pelampung dan Kai tidak, meskipun sebenarnya Sehun lumayan jago berenang. Jika soal saling membantah, jangan remehkan Kai. ia selalu berhasil memaksa Sehun menuruti kemauannya dengan kalimat 'Lakukan saja Sehun, tanpa bantahan.'.

"Terima kasih Wil." Wil tersenyum. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Wil, Kai dan Sehun langsung berjalan menuju jetski yang sudah siap.

"Tuan apa saya perlu memberikan instruksi pada anda?" Kata seorang pria yang bertugas membawa jetski itu ke pantai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mengetahuinya." Kata Kai tanpa menoleh pada si pria. Pria itu pergi.

"Mengapa kau cetus sekali kepadanya?"

"Dia dari tadi ia mengamati pantatmu. Dia pikir aku tak mengetahuinya." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke atas jetski. Ia menyalakan mesin jetski ini dengan sekali coba. Suara dengung halus mesin menghantarkan getaran kecil. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kai. Ini bukan pengalaman pertama Sehun sebenarnya, dan bisa dibilang tiap kali ia mengunjungi pantai ia selalu menyempatkan diri melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti mengendarai jet ski, diving, atau surfing.

Kai mengendarai jet skinya dengan kencang, salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya. Air bening dengan ombak kecil selalu cocok dengan berenang atau jet skiing. Entah kemana tujuan mereka yang jelas Sehun dan Kai berkendara menjauhi pantai.

"Kemana kita?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ikuti saja." Jawab Kai.

"Apa suasana hatimu sedang buruk? Mengapa dari tadi kalimatmu menyebalkan sekali?" Kai mulai menurunkan kecepatannya agar kalimat Sehun terdengar jelas.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin hany perasaanmu." Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Cipratan air laut seolah menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan pipinya di balik punggung Kai.

"Sehun lihat disana." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang dituju Kai.

"Kapal pesiar yang indah."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Kapal itu terlihat sangat mewah." Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang kapal pesiar tingkat tiga. Cuaca yang tepat untuk berlayar dengan kapal mewah.

"Mengapa kita mendekati kapal itu?"

"Karena kita akan menginap disana untuk beberapa malam." Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Sehun ia bahwa Kai akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini untuknya. Meskipun ini sedikit berlebihan, mau bagaimanapun juga Sehun menghargai usaha Kai untuk memnuatnya senang.

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan."

"Aku harap kau menyukainya." Kai mendekatkan jet skinya di bagian samping kapal pesiar megah itu. ada beberapa orang di sana yang memberi hormat pada Kai dan Sehun sebelum mereka membantu keduanya memarkirkan jet skinya dan naik ke tangga.

Interior kapal pesiar ini sungguh mewah, terdapat sofa melingkar di lantai pertama. Perpaduan warna yang sangat cocok dengan lautan, hijau akua dan putih. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, langit-langit kapal ini berkilau dan penuh dengan lampu-lampu kristal. Dan di depan sana pemandangan mengagumkan siap memanjakan matanya lautan lepas dengan air jernih. Sehun terpaku hingga ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa orang." Kai mengenakan sebuah jubah mandi berbahan sutra berwarna merah untuk menutupi tubuh Sehun. Beberapa orang datang dengan seragam berbeda.

"Tristan Harvey, dia adalah nahkoda kapal. Dan Jasson Heidi asistennya, mereka memiliki kuasa penuh pada bagian pusat kontrol kapal ini. Paul dan Suzan Miller, mereka adalah juru masak. Mereka yang akan menyiapkan makanan kita. Dapur dan kamar mereka berada di lantai dasar." Sehun tersenyum ramah dan menyapa semua pekerja di kapal pribadi ini. Kesan pertama mereka pada Sehun adalah, wanita cantik yang sopan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Sehun." Kai mengajak Sehun mengelilingi lantai dasar. Terdapat dua kamar di lantai dasar yang dikhususkan untuk awak kapal Serta dapur lengkap dan kulkas yang terisi penuh di bagian belakang, kamar mandi, dan juga ada sebuah bar dengan berbagai minuman beralkohol tepat di belakang sofa. Naik pada lantai dua, tempat kamar Kai dan Sehun. kamar mewah yang setara dengan kamar di hotel bintang lima. Bukan Kai namanya jika Kai tidak mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna, bahkan di dalam almari itu telah tersedia beberapa potong pakaian untuk keduanya. Di depan kamar tersebut terdapat ruang santai yang dilengkapi dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung ke laut. Desain interior kapal ini sungguh menakjubkan. Di bagian lain lantai dua juga terdapat sebuah meja makan untuk enam orang. Meja bilyard dan beberapa permainan terlihat di sudut lain dari ruangan.

Kai dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan tur kecil mereka ke lantai atas. Dan Sehun kembali dibuat kagum. Ada sebuah jaccuzi luas disana. Lampu-lampu dalam jaccuzi itu membuat ini terlihat sangat mewah. Terdapat satu set sofa di ruangan terbuka ini serta dua kursi lipat untuk berjemur. Dan Sehun juga mendapati atap otomatis yang bisa terbuka dan tertutup.

"Apa kau merambahkan bisnismu dalam penyewaan kapal pesiar?" Tanya Sehun, ia membuka jubah sutranya dan berjalan memasuki dalam kolam air hangat itu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sebenarnya ini merupakan cabang bisnis baru." Kai meraih satu botol anggur putih serta dua gelas lalu mengikuti Sehun. Sehun duduk di salah satu tangga dalam jaccuzi itu, sedangkan Kai, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. ia terlihat sedang menuangkan anggur itu untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidakkah kau pusing harus mengurusi berbagai hal? Pekerjaanmu memutuhkan ketelitian super dan keberanian untuk mengambil resiko." Kai mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Kau benar, tapi saat kau melakukan hal yang kau sukai, itu tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Kau tau apa yang membuatku sangat pusing akhir-akhir ini?" Kai memberika gelas itu pada Sehun.

"Ohh jangan menggombal lagi kumohon." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku sedang berkata jujur dan aku selalu jujur kepadamu Sehun. Kau tau betapa susahnya aku mengurusmu? Kau terlalu licin untuk kupaksa mengikuti permainanku. Dan bodohnya lagi aku malah terpaksa mengikutimu karena kau menginginkannya."

"Beri aku contoh supaya aku mengerti." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya mendekati Kai. Dan dengan otomatis Kai meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Sehun.

"Saat kau memaksa ingin mengendarai mobilmu sendiri, saat kita bertengkar tentang kepemilikan rumah sakit, saat kau kebut-kebutan dijalanan dan aku terpaksa pulang lebih cepat dari perjalanan bisnisku, dan aku yakin akan muncul hal-hal lain yang membuatku harus melatih kesabaran." Sehun memperhatikan Kai tanpa berkedip.

"Kau terbiasa berkuasa Kai, dan aku bukan tipe wanita yang menginginkanmu untuk mengatur segala hal dalam hidupku. Aku dalah wanita dewasa."

"Aku tau kau wanita dewasa dan aku telah mengabulkan segala keinginanmu bukan. Sehun, obrolan ini akan berakhir dengan argumen-argumen diantara kita berdua. Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal lain saja." Kai meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar naik ke pangkuannya. Ia menciumi rahang dan leher Sehun. Sehun membenahi posisinya hingga ia kini duduk menghadap Kai. Ia menegak habis anggurnya dan meletakkan gelasnya di pinggir jaccuzi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ibu dokter ini bisa membuatku semakin kagum kepadanya." Kai menengadahkan kepalanya saat ia merasa tangan Sehun meremat rambutnya kebelakang. Rambut kering itu basah, Sehun membersihkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Kai.

"Kau selalu membuatku merasa berharga. Aku takut kau akan melepaskanku disaat aku mulai bergantung kepadamu."

"Percayalah aku lebih takut kau akan meninggalkanku karena sifat-sifat burukku Sehun." Kai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kai merasakan bibir Sehun membelai bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya sedikit agar Sehun mau memasuki rongga hangatnya. Dengan berani Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya dan mulai membelai Kai dari dalam. Belaian lidah yang disertai hisapan. Tempo yang Sehun mainkan terbilang lambat. Ia menikmati tiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Kai diam, ia ingin Sehun yang melakukannya. Sehun menempatkan mulutnya tepat dihadapan mulut Kai, udara, lidah dan liur keduanya Sehun hisap pelan hingga menciptakan suara yang terbilang lebih kencang dari kecupan biasa. Kai menyukai hal baru yang Sehun lakukan.

"Eunghh.." Sehun menggigit dan menghisap bibir bawah Kai saat ia merasa tangan Kai yang menyelinap masuk membelai pantatnya. Kai mendorong Sehun maju dan mundur agar tubuh Sehun memberi gerakan memijat pada bagian privat Kai. Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya dengan menarik bibir Kai menauh pelan.

"Kaih.."

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia ingin memberi ruang agar ia dapat menyentuh kejantanan Kai. membelainya dari luar dan memijatnya pelan. hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan pria itu. Tebal, kuat dan panjang. Bahkan ujung Kai muncul ke permukaan.

"Kau semakin pintar melakukan ini Sehun." Kai mengerutkan hidungnya saat Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya dan menariknya keatas.

"Aku selalu meledek Baekhyun karena ia terlalu mesum dan sekarang aku disini melakukan hal ini kepadamu." Kai tertawa.

"Ini hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih Sehun."

"Aku tau." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat.

"Ahh mengapa kau sangat sulit keluar?" tanya Sehun dengan nada merajuk, ia berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Dan Kai kembali terawa karena nada kalimat Sehun.

"Tidakkah aku keren?" secara tidak langsung Kai menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa bertahan lama.

"Menyebalkan." Sehun menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Kai. Kai meraih sebuah remot kontrol lalu memencet tombol biru. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pergerakan dari atap kapal. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, atap itu tersusun rapi menyatu dengan dinding yang entah keluar dari mana hingga kini mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Sehun," Kai menjauhkan tubuh Sehun dan memelorotkan baju renang Sehun dari bahunya hingga dada Sehun terbuka. Kemudian Kai melepaskan celananya dan duduk di pinggi jaccuzi.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Sehun." Kai melebarkan kakinya. Sehun mengangguk Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Kai dan menempatkan kejantanan Kai dalam belahan dada Sehun. Ini adalah pengalaman baru untuk Sehun, dan ia pikir ia akan menyukainya. Sehun meludahi milik Kai agar ia bisa bergerak dengan mudah.

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Sehun mendongak menghadap Kai sambil bergerak naik turun.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sempurna. Tekan lebih kuat Sehun." Sehun mendengar dengan baik, ia memberikan tekanan lebih kuat. Ujung milik Kai beberapa kali menatap dagu Sehun karena Sehun menghentakkan terlalu dalam. Kai membelai rambut Sehun, suara air yang bergelombang karena gerakan Sehun membuat suara nafas berat keduanya tersamarkan.

Kai mengembang lebih besar, dan Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Sehun menatap Kai. Ia ingin menyaksikan Kai mencapai puncaknya. Kerutan dalam muncul di dahi Kai dan Sehun tau harus bagaimana.

"Ahh.."

Kai meledak. Dan cairan itu menyebar di dada dan terciprat ke dagu Sehun. Sehun berhenti. Ia meraih leher Kai dan mencumbu bibir Kai.

"Kaihh.."

Sehun mendesah di depan bibir Kai. ia mengarahkan tangan Kai agar memainkan dadanya. Kai tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Sehun inginkan. Kai menggerakkan tangannya meremas kiri dada Sehun dan memainkan putingnya.

"Enghh.."

Sehun mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Setelah Kai membiarkan Sehun memimpin permainan mereka, kini giliran Kai. Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar kembali duduk di pangkuannya menghimpit kejantanannya.

"Sehun katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sehun menggigit cuping telinga Kai pelan saat setelah ia mengatakan jawabannya.

"Kau telah memilikiku sayang. Katakan dengan jelas." Kai menarik Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tau jelas apa yang aku inginkan." Sehun kembali menyerang leher Kai dengan kecupan-kecupan tapi Kai kembali menghindar.

"Katakan dengan jelas Sehun." Kai menahan kedua tangan si wanita dibelakang tubuhnya agar ia tak bisa bergerak seenaknya.

" _Fuck me please._ " Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

" _As you wish princess._ " Kai memposisikan tubuh Sehun menungging dengan berpegangan pada pinggir jaccuzi. Dengan gerakan pelan Kai menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada pintu masuk Sehun yang masih tertutup baju renangnya.

"Sehun aku tak memiliki pelindung." Kai merobek baju renang Sehun hingga keduanya kini telanjang.

Plak..

Kai menampar bokong sintal Sehun. sehun tersentak karena kaget. Tapi ia menikmatinya.

"Keluarkan diluar, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko." Kai tak membuang waktu. Ia segera memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Sehun. meskipun ini bukan kali pertama mereka, tapi bagi Sehun ia akan selalu kesakitan tiap kali Kai akan memasukinya.

"Ahh.."

"Kau sungguh sempit sayang.."

Kai menenggelamkan miliknya dengan sempurna dalam Sehun. Ia bergerak pelan saat ia rasa Sehun sudah sedikit rileks. Desahan Sehun terdengar oleh Kai. Kai mengusap punggung dan pinggang Sehun seolah memberi dukungan tiap gerakan yang mereka buat. Sehun berpegangan pada pinggiran jaccuzi kuat. Tubuhnya sangat sensitif sekarang, sentuhan biasa dapat membuatnya terangsang.

Kai mendorong dan menarik pinggang Sehun seiring pergerakan yang ia buat. Sehun semakin mendesah saat Kai menemukan titik nikmatnya. Uap air jaccuzi membuat tubuh keduanya semakin panas, butiran-butiran kringat mengalir turun dari pelipis Kai. Dinding Sehun berkedut saat Kai kembali membesar.

Semakin licin, maka semakin mudah bergerak. Kai mencium punggung basah Sehun. Sehun memang tak bisa melihat Kai tapi ia bisa merasakannya. Tumbukan demi tumbukan membuat keduanya semakin dekat dengan puncak mereka.

"Kaihh aku dekatt!" Sehun mendesah dalam kalimatnya. Kai meningkatkan kecepatannya. Pemandangan tubuh Sehun dari posisi Kai sangat memancing hormon Kai agar keluar kebih cepat.

"Kaiihhh.."

"Sehunn.."

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Kai menepati janjinya. Ia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam tubuh Sehun. Kai menarik tubuh Sehun dan kembali berendam dalam jaccuzi.

"Air ini harus segera diganti." Sehun menunjuk cairan putih Kai yang mengambang, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kai.

"Nanti aku akan menyuruh Paul." Kai mengecup kening Sehun.

"Kau sangat sempurna. Aku tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini Sehun. terima kasih."

"Berhenti memujiku. Kau melakukannya tiap hari."

"Aku pikir kau telah terbiasa? Kau harus membiasakannya Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari berlayar di lautan lepas, Kai dan Sehun melanjutkan liburan mereka dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik seperti pegunungan, bangunan-bangunan bersejarah, atau pergi belanja ke salah satu desainer terkenal di Italia.

Tentu saja mereka mengambil rute berbeda dari para pegawai Kai. Liburan kali ini hanya liburan untuk mereka berdua, mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak saling memancing argumen atau membawa masalah-masalah pekerjaan saat mereka bersama.

Seperti hari ini, setelah berkeliling Milan, belanja dan makan malam di restoran mewah, Kai dan Sehun memutuskan mengunjungi sebuah club malam. Pengalaman pertama untuk keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Sehun, selalu di dekatku." Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun erat. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa privat setelah memesan sebotol sampanye. Lampu disko berkelap-kelip menerangi ruangan reman ini, musik beralun kencang hingga mereka harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra walau hanya untuk berbicara.

Dalam club malam ini terdapat berbagai bagian. Lantai satu atau lantai dansa ada meja DJ dan panggung di sana, serta sofa-sofa di tiap sudut ruangan, lantai dua terbilang lebih sepi. Karena lantai dua termasuk area privat dimana hanya orang-orang yang ingin membayar ekstra untuk mendapatkan satu sofa panjang untuk mereka. luas lantai dua memang tak seluas lantai pertama karena lantai ini hanya berbentuk U, dimana dari sini para pengunjung dapat melihat ke lantai datu.

"Apa kau sering ke club Sehun?" Sehun duduk di pangkuan Kai. Ia mengusap dada Kai pelan sebagai bentuk bahwa ia nyaman dengan keadaan mereka seperti ini.

"Tidak terlalu sering, sebenarnya ke club bukan hobiku. Tapi saat aku ingin maka aku akan pergi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kai mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Minum, menari, apa lagi? Dengan Baekhyun aku tidak akan pernah pergi kesana sendirian."

"Aku tak akan percaya jika tidak ada pria yang menggodamu." Kai menajamkan nada bicaranya.

"Kai ayolah, itu dulu. Dan sekarang aku milikmu. Hanya milikmu, aku hanya ingin kau sentuh." Kai menyeringai. Kalimat terakhir Sehun memancingnya.

"Kau ingin kusentuh Sehun?" Kai menjalarkan tangannya memasuki rok Sehun dan membelai paha Sehun pelan.

"Ya, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan." Sehun tidak menolak. Ia malah menggoda Kai dengan menggerakkan tangan Kai yang mengusap punggungnya ke dada kirinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kai meremas dada Sehun. Sehun tidak protes, wanita mana yang tidak senang saat tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh pria yang mereka cintai? Tidak ada bukan. Sehun mengangguk, Kai memajukan kepalanya dan mencumbu bibir penuh Sehun.

"Wahh wahh wahh lihat siapa yang sedang tertangkap basah melakukan hal kemesuman?" Suara yang sangat Sehun dan Kai kenali. Di depan sofa mereka terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdiri dengan raut menilai mereka.

"Sialan. Memangnya dunia ini sempit sekali ya sampai-sampai kalian mengikuti kami?" Kai memutar matanya. Sehun reflek mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai, jujur saja melakukan hal ini di depan orang lain membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" _My baby puddin' is not innocent anymore._ " Suara cempreng seorang wanita menjadi jawaban yang Kai dapati.

"Si bajingan ini bahkan sudah tegang." Chanyeol menghimpit Kai dan meremat kejantanan Kai di depan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Awhh keparat hidup! Sakit tolol!" Kai membalas remasan Chanyeol dengan meninju lengannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Kalian kenapa bisa disini?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Tidakkah ini sangat jelas kami sedang berlibur juga?" Baekhyun dengan tanpa malu duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kalian masih bersama? Aku pikir beberapa minggu yang lalu kau bercerita kepadaku tentang kau yang ketahuan _one night stand_ dengan jalang kaya itu?" Kai mengambil gelasnya.

"Kami sudah baikan~. Jangan mengungkit yang sudah selesai bajingan~" Chanyeol mempelkan giginya dan mengatakannya dengan nada sing a song serta membuat ekspresi palsu seolah mereka benar-benar telah melupakan hal itu.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti mengolok-olok satu sama lain." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Jadi mengapa kalian kemari? Maksudku, demi tuhan dunia ini sangat luas." Sehun kembali memutar matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin bermesraan dengan Kai dengan bebas? Aku tidak menyangka adik kecilku sudah berani melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi." Chanyeol menggoda Sehun dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke dadanya seolah ia meremas sesuatu. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyaksikan kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Bukankah itu hal wajar untuk sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"See? Kau terlalu jual mahal sih Sehun. Toh akhirnya kau menerima Kai juga."

"Tutup mulutmu wanita ularrr.." Sehun terpancing karena kalimat profokatif Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kita memiliki obrolan normal sebagai sepasang sahabat?" Kai terawa kecil karena hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun tak jauh berbeda dengan tipe hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, jadi bagaimana kabar kalian?" Baekhyun mengganti nada suaranya menjadi lebih bersahabat tetapi dengan unsur kepalsuan yang sangat kental.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat menyembunyikan fakta. Kalian mengikuti kamikan?" Sehun masih penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Sehun maukah kau mengantarku memesan minuman? Aku ingin anggur putih." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan memaksanya ikut dengannya. Sehun tak bisa berbuat apapun, mendengar tak ada protes dari Kai, ia hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun menuntunnya.

"Dia disini." Chanyeol mengubah suaranya, tak ada raut konyol dengan kalimat bernada meledek.

"Bella?" Kai terarik. Ia mulai mengerti permainan kecil ini.

"Yup, Seperti yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Baekhyun terpaksa harus berpura-pura setuju berteman dengan Bella karena Sehun sangat percaya dengan Bella. Wanita itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada kalian berdua."

"Aku selalu bersama dengan Sehun 24 jam. Tak ada celah baginya menyakiti Sehun."

"Jika yang ditarjetkannya kalian berdua? Tidakkah menarjetkan kalian berdua lebih mudah jika kalian selalu bersama? Kemungkinan apa saja bisa terjadi dalam kasus ini Cinderella." Dalam perbincangan serius seperti ini Chanyeol bahkan sempat menyisipkan panggilan sayangnya untuk Kai.

"Aku akan menghubungi Wil agar ia menyiapkan beberapa body guard untuk kami." Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk Will.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Ia ingin aku kembali kepadanya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Exactly."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin selalu melindungi Sehun. Karena motif Bella belum terlihat jelas saat ini, kita hanya bisa berjaga-jaga, menempatkan beberapa body guard adalah opsi terbaik. Karena tak mungkin Bella mengikuti kami hingga ke Itali jika tidak menginginkan sesuatu."

"Kalian berliburlah ke tempat lain. Dan usahakan Sehun agar ia tak mengabari Bella tentang apapun."

"Maksudmu menghindarinya? Lebih baik menghadapi dan menyelesaikannya dari pada menghindar."

"Itu yang ingin kudengar. Pastikan Sehun selalu aman." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai. Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali dengan sebotol anggur putih.

"Sampanye terlalu kuat untukku. Jadi anggur putih untukku dan Baekhyun." Sehun mengangkat botolnya dengan senyuman. Dan mereka kembali berbincang-bincang seolah tidak ada hal serius yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dalam liburan mereka, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan mereka bersama. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tau persis apa yang mengancam mereka. Sedangkan Sehun ia tak tau apapun tentang hal-hal ini. Ia juga tak peran bertanya tentang alasan mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Ia percaya ini hanya sebatas karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin mengganggunya dan Kai.

Dengan informasi yang ia peroleh dari Chanyeol, Kai jadi semakin berhati-hati. Ia memasang penyadap di ponsel Sehun supaya ia tau percakapan apa saja yang Sehun bagi dengan Bella. Dan yang membuat Kai kaget adalah, Sehun menceritakan segala sesuatu yang mereka berdua lakukan dalam grup yang beranggotakan Bella dan Baekhyun. Bella mungkin saja sedang memata-matai mereka saat ini. Menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum ia menjalankan rencananya.

Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di suatu kafe khusus italians pancake.

Drrtt ddrrtt ddrrtt.. ponsel Sehun bergetar.

"Bella?" Sehun membaca caller id yang terera di layar ponselnya. Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak saling memandang.

"Hai Bells." Sehun menyapa Bella dengan nada riangnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku pikir kau lupa denganku."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak janji."

"Kau ini masih saja, dasar wanita gila. Carilah kekasih."

"Kau bisa saja. baiklah, bye." Sehun menutup sambungannya.

"Bella?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia menitip salam untuk kalian semua." Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku sangat ingin mengunjungi Venice." Kata Sehun.

"Venice adalah tujuan terpenting saat mengunjungi Italia. Aku setuju." Baekhyun mengangkat gelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat indah dan romantis." Sehun dan Kai berpelukan di atas perahu. Venice memang kota cinta di Itali. Biasanya para turis akan menyewa sebuah perahu untuk mengelilingi kota ini, tak jarang si pendayung perahu akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu seriosa klasik yang indah.

"Aku senang saat kau senang." Kai menciumi rahang Sehun. sehun tidak menolak, ia malah terlihat memapankan pipi dan wajahnya. Setelah mengambil beberapa foto mesra kini keduanya kembali menikmati pemandangan indah Venice. Bangunan-bangunan tua abad pertengahan dan birunya air adalah pemandangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ditemukan di New York. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja memilih perahu dan rute berbeda. Mereka juga ingin memiliki waktu sendiri.

" _I love you._ " Sehun membisikkannya di telinga Kai.

" _I love you more baby_." Kai dan Sehun kembali berciuman. Tidak ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan jika mereka bersama.

"Apa rutenya selesai?" Sehun bertanya saat mereka kembali ke titik awal dimana mereka memulai tur perahu ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah disana menunggu mereka.

"Aku pikir begitu." Kai membantu Sehun turun dari perahu. Mereka kembali mengukir pengalaman menyenangkan berdua.

" _It was super romantic._ " Kata Baekhyun.

" _Agree._ " Sehun mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan Kai.

" _well,_ setelah ini tuan putri-tuan putri ini ingin apa lagi? Kami sebagai pelayan akan dengan setia menemani kalian." tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin ke.. emm kalian berdua bisa mencari kafe lalu aku dan Sehun akan berfoto di wilayah ini."

"Ide bagus." Sehun setuju dengan ide baekhyun. sayang sekali jika tidak mengambil foto di tempat indah seperti ini. akhirnya mereka mencari sebuah kafe. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kafe yang cocok.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan, kami akan pergi sebentar." Sehun berpamintan. Ia meletakkan tas kecilnya di atas meja dan hanya membawa kameranya.

"Kalian tunggu kami disini, aku tidak memiliki kantong jadi ponsel dan yang lainnya aku tinggal."

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah, Sehun Baekhyun. selamat berfoto-foto. Jangan terlalu lama dan jangan terlalu jauh. Mengerti?" kali ini suara Kai. Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah beri aku ciuman kalau begitu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan menciumnya. Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang saling melumat.

"Kau tak ingin memberiku ciuman Sehun?" Sehun mengecup bibir Kai.

"Kalian aneh. Pada kondisi seperti ini aku rasa kecupan jauh lebih baik dari pada cumbuan." Sehun bersuara.

"Ini gaya kami." Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjalan menggandeng Sehun menjauh. Setelah Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi kini Kai dan Chanyeol bisa berbicara dengan bebas.

"Aku senang melihat Sehun senang. Ini salah satu sisi yang tidak pernah kulihat darinya dan darimu juga." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kita memang sedang saling jatuh cinta."

"Bagaimana dengan body guard yang kau bisacarakan kemarin?"

"Aku menaruh delapan orang untuk mengawasi kami dari jauh. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Bella terkesan memberitaukan keberadaannya pada kita? makudku saat Sehun menerima panggilannya tadi."

"Benar. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Ddrrr..ddrr.. ponsel Sehun tergetar. Kai mengambil ponsel Sehun dalam tas-nya.

"Panggilan dari Bella." Kai mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan jawab, aku yakin jika ini penting maka ia akan meninggalkan pesan suara." Kata Chanyeol. Kai setuju, ia mendiamkan ponsel Sehun hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Kai membuka pesan suara di ponsel Sehun.

"Hai Sehun. aku tau mingkin saat ini kau sedang bersenang-senang. Maaf mengganggumu. Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat terkejut. Untuk mengetahui kejutanmu, aku ingin besok pukul 23.30 malam kau menemuiku di alamat yang telah kukirimkan kepadamu. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Sampai bertemu besok malam sweety!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai menghapus voice mail itu setelah mereka mendenarkannya. Kai membuka alamat yang dimaksud Bella dan menyimpannya dalam ponselnya lalu menghapus pesan itu.

"Dia ingin bermainkan? Aku akan meladeninya."

TBC

Halo readers..

Author gk tau kenapa pas nulis ini moodnya ilang tbtb, kek udah gk ada feeling lg buat bikin lanjutannya. Maaf kl banyak typo atau agak gak nyambung, author gk baca ulang soalnya. No edit sama sekali. Mohon reviewnya. makasih XOXO

First story of redaddict


End file.
